It Won't be Long
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: George is walking along the beach in Florida the day after the Beatles performed on the "Ed Sullivan Show" and he sees a pretty girl. They both think the other has forgotten about the other, so when She has a chance to move to London she doesn't even bother to think about him. They meet again and old feelings start to coming back; the only problem is George is married...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this I think I might turn into a longer story, but I don't know. You guys really should tell me what you think. I wrote another chapter to go with this, but It's also good as a one-shot. This is about George, so SERIOUSLY tell me what you think I should do with it.**

**~NatashaPalvlova**

* * *

_It Won't Be long_

George was walking along the beach in Florida in February of 1963 while the Beatles were on their first American tour. He was somewhat happy as he walked. The Beatles had just played on the Ed Sullivan show for the second time that week the day before, and they were loved world wide.

George smiled to himself as he watched Paul and John flirt with all the teenage girls on the beach. They were always good at girls and it nearly always made George slightly jealous. They constantly had birds around, and George was shy and never had the courage to talk to them. It frustrated him quite a bit sometimes.

As he walked he noticed every girl ran passed him to Paul and John. He didn't mind it at the moment because he could walk in peace for a few minutes. He sighed and looked around the beach as he passed and group of girls who were giggled and pointing at him. He grinned crookedly and wiggled his fingers at them in a wave. They giggled and waved back. He smirked and started to walk off.

He was stopped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see and girl with light green eyes and curly auburn hair. She smiled shyly at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hi," she said blushing slightly, "Um, my little sister really like you and she would get really upset if I didn't get your autograph for her."

George chuckled, "Sure," she handed him a photo of the band and he signed his name with the pen she'd handed him, "How old's your sister?" he asked handing the photo back to her.

"She's 11," the girl responded blushing again.

"Really?" George blushed himself, "That's gear."

the girl bit her lip as George thought about how stupid that line sounded. The girl awkwardly turned around and walked away from him.

George kicked himself for not at least trying to strike up a better conversation with her. He sighed and started to walk away again, but he stubbornly whipped around and looked for the girl again. He saw her sitting behind the group of girls from before reading a book. He walked over to the girls and was immediately engulfed by them. They all giggled and flaunted themselves at him. He tried to ignore them, but a few of them weren't to easily ignored.

It took a good struggle, but George made it to the back to the girl with a huff as he tried to regain his breath.

She shyly looked up from her book and blushed when she saw him.

"Uh...erm, Hi," she said putting her book down.

He couldn't help but grin stupidly at her, "Hi, um," he looked at all the girls surrounding them, watching the two intently, "Do you wanna go somewhere not so...crowded?"

Every girl around them gave the girl very jealous glares and the girl shyly looked between George and her group of 'friends'.

"Erm, sure." she said standing up from her seat on the ground, "I'm Emily by the way." George smiled at the pretty name as they started to walk.

"so," George shyly sitting down in the sand with Emily, "Do you live around here?"

Emily nodded and refused to meet the celebrity's gaze, "Yeah, I'm kinda forced to go to the beach with my cousin."

"Oh yeah?" George grinned crookedly at her, "Which one was your cousin?"

"The blonde in the purple bathing suit." Emily chuckled looking at her fidgeting fingers.

George giggled, "Oh well she was pretty," this got Emily to look up at him, "But she doesn't have anything on you." She blushed at the compliment and looked back at her hands. George thought he was doing good until John walked up and sat down next to Emily.

"Hello, I thought all the pretty girls were over with me and Paul." he said with a flirtatious wink, "But I've come to find I was wrong."

Emily blushed and glanced at George. she wanted John to go away, and so did George.

"What's your name, Love?" John asked with a grin.

"Emily Peters," she responded keeping her gaze on George's dark eyes. John continued to serenade the pretty auburn girl.

He didn't succeed until he mentioned Paul. Emily snapped her gaze to John with a grin.

"You know," John said noticing her sudden change in attitude, "I can take you to meet him."

"Really!?" Emily hopped up and off she went with John. George couldn't believe what had just happened.

He sat back in the sand and looked up at the clouds that floated into his line of sight in frustration. John had just taken his girl right out from under him. He groaned and was about to give up when Emily appeared standing over him shyly.

"Em?" he said shocked she'd come back.

"Listen George," she said shyly, "Um, Do you mind if I go with John and Paul?"

George did mind; he actually minded very much, but he couldn't tell her that, "No, do what you want, love."

She blushed at the name and went back to John and Paul. George sighed and ran his hands over his face in through his hair. He could never get a girl because John always felt the need to steal her away before he had a chance.

He gathered his things and went back to the hotel they were staying at early.

_**Hours later:**_

John and Paul finally got back tot he hotel and Paul seemed put out by something. George, however didn't care as he approached his band mates.

"You really can't let me have ONE girl!?" he asked furiously.

Paul and John looked at him blankly, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Emily!"

"You mean that bird that barely let us touch her?" Paul asked waving a hand at George.

"Yes I mean her!" he said through gritted teeth, "I found her first! Why can't you two just leave me alone when I'm with a girl!?"

"Hey man," Paul said innocently, "It's not our fault you too shy to talk to birds!"

"But I did talk to her before Lennon came over and stole her for you!"

"I did NOT steal her for Paul," John protested loudly, "I stole her for meself! She just happened to like Paul more."

George scoffed at them, "Knowing you two, one of you've probably already shagged her!"

"What; NO!" Paul said defending himself. George rolled his dark eyes at them before turning away from them.

"George," John said warning, "I just wanna tell you Paul and I tried to get at her, but she kept talking about you. Every time we tried she flipped out and shied away!"

"So where is she now?" George asked, his anger gone, but it soon returned at John's response.

"I dunno, we dumped her on the beach."

George groaned and rushed out the hotel door and back down to the beach. He looked for Emily in the late afternoon heat. He found her reading her book with her friends like nothing had ever happened.

"Emily!" he called over to her. She looked up shyly and saw him coming. She put her book down and ran to him. She threw herself into him and Laughed as her friends sent her evil glares.

She pulled back and George saw her cheeks were deep red., "Sorry," she muttered.

He grinned and pulled her back.

"Thar's alright," he said pulling her away from the group of jealous girls, "C'mere."

She followed him into a small cove where he promptly pulled her into his arms. She gratefully snuggled into him and sighed.

"Did you have fun with John and Paul?" he asked, receiving another sigh.

"No" she said as he sat them down in the sand, "All they were trying to do was get me into their hotel room."

George sighed and sat back in the sand to look up at the ceiling of the cave like structure. She had her head on his shoulder and her had hos hand on her hip.

They stayed like this for a long time before either of them spoke again.

"Em?" George asked stroking her side. She answered with a hum, "I have to go soon."

She turned onto her stomach to look at his handsome features, "Will I ever see you again?" George didn't know and he said and stoked her cheek.

"I dunno," he said quietly, "We have to go back to Liverpool tomorrow."

Emily's expression fell, "Oh, well then..." she sat up and scooted her self closer to him. George continued to stroke her cheek as he met her in the middle.

Their lips met and they both felt the electric shock run through their body's. Emily shivered as the kiss became more and more passionate.

George was the one to break apart from her. He took her in his arms one last time before bidding his new love goodbye, knowing he'd never meet her again.

* * *

**Ok, so there it is! Tel me what you think I should do, it would really help me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate your help, and obviously since you're reading this I decided to put this into chapters, so YAY! Hope you like it, and tell me what you think!**

**~NatashaPavlova!**

* * *

_It Won't be Long..._

** Chapter 2**

Two years have passed since Emily met George Harrison, the shy quiet Beatle, and she started to wonder if he remembered her.

On the morning of June 21, 1965, she got out of bed and fixed herself some breakfast and got ready to go to work as the secretary as Capital Records. She wanted to be a music producer for a long time, and she was slowly working her way up.

Her apartment wasn't far from the studio and it was a nice day so she decided to walk. She went in and sat down at the front desk; her usual spot. She went through her day copying papers and taking phone calls; like she usually does.

She got home around 6 in the afternoon and she was more than bored on normal occasions. She fixed herself some dinner and curled up on her couch with a book. Around 10 o'clock, she went to bed and after a shower. She slept soundly until the phone rang around 2 in the morning.

_**Earlier in Liverpool:**_

George Marin needed help with his work. The Beatles were a great handful and even though Brian is constantly trying to keep them in line, they were too much sometimes.

When these thoughts were voiced to Brian, he was skeptical at first, but George made a decision as the head producer for the Beatles.

"I'm hiring some one, Brian, I'm only asking you if you had any one in mind who'd be interested in helping me make the lad's records." George said sternly.

Brian sighed, "Alright, George, I'll see who I can find for you." he said heading off to collect his boys for an interview.

Brian already had someone in mind for George, but the only problem he had was getting into contact.

"C'mon Eppy!" Lennon's voice said loudly, "You keep ignore us like that then we're gonna have to get a new manager."

Brian looked at the snarky lad and smirked, "Shut it, Lennon. I expect you to be have at this interview." he said before going back to his thoughts.

The interview went well for the lads and later in the evening he was sifting through his mail and came across a letter from his sister's daughter.

It spoke of how she was trying to be a music producer and not doing a very great job. She was the one Brian had in mind for George, and he decided to call the phone number on the letter in the morning, forgetting the time change in the states.

**_America/ 2:30 a.m.:_**

"Hello?" Emily asked groggily.

There was a faintly familiar voice on the other end of the line, "Hello, I'm calling for Emily Peters?"

"Well you're talking to her," She said dragging the phone back with her into her bedroom.

"Hello, Emily, Dear," the voice said happily, "This is your uncle, Brian Epstein?"

Emily knew as her uncle, but the rest of the world knew him as the manager of the Beatles. She only met him a couple of times and frequently sent him letters. She was led to believe he didn't read them because she didn't get anything back from him.

"Oh, yeah," she said, "Why're you calling? I mean, no offense, but it's 2 in the morning, Brian."

"Sorry, Emily," Brian apologized, "I forgot about the time change. Anyroad, I got your letter about your job and I was wondering of you might consider coming to work for EMI?"

Emily was shocked, "Um, I dunno," she was utterly speechless and she wasn't sure how to react.

"Please Emily? George Martin needs help and he asked me to ask around."

"Brian, I don't know. I don't think it's a great idea. I mean I'm already a secretary and where would I live?" Emily really wanted to go, but big decisions she made never ended well for her.

"You wouldn't be a secretary " Brian countered quickly, "You'd help George with recording and all that, and you can live with me if you like."

Emily was more than tempted now, "I'll think about it ok?" she asked a smile playing on her lips.

"Alright, Em, But I'm calling you in two days for your answer and I'm buying you a plane ticket regardless of your answer, got it?"

"Got it, I guess I better start packing now, yeah?" Emily laughed, half joking with her uncle.

"Alright, I'll take that as your answer!" Brian said happily. Emily said goodbye to him and he confirmed that he'd call her in two days to see how she was doing.

Emily grinned, happier than she'd been in since the night she'd met George. She was going to move to London into her uncle's house, all the while getting closer to being a music producer.

She smiled as she pulled her covers over her head and sighed before going back to bed.

The next morning, Emily got up in a really good mood. He mood was decent all through her work day. She even stayed out after work and took a walk.

Her good mood continued as she packed all her things. She did this for to days and she couldn't wait to move in with her uncle.

On the second day of her packing, Brian called, as promised and he seemed happy to take her in. He told her he got her tickets to leave the following week. She continued to pack in that space of time, becoming more and more excited to be going.

When the day came for her to go, she got on the plane and she went to London. Upon her arrival, she hailed a cab to Brian's home, and knocked on the door gingerly, suddenly very nervous.

The door was opened by Brian who ushered her into the big fancy house.

"Emily, love, come in." he said grinning.

"Hello, Uncle." she said smiling back at him, "Thanks for all this."

"It was no problem, Em. You don't have to start your job until Monday, but I hope you don't mind the lads coming over to fool around for a bit?"

Emily grinned, "Course not, I mean this is your place; do what you like." she said pulling her bags into the house. Brian helped her and he showed her to her bedroom.

She gaped upon entering. It was huge, and it was beautiful. The walls were a soft tan color and there was an adjoining bathroom. On the opposite wall from the door was a platform with a double bed on it. She put her bags on her bed and continued to look around the room. Brian did the same and chuckled at her wonder.

"What?" she asked her gaze landing on Brian, "My old apartment wasn't even this big!"

Brian was going to answer her, but the doorbell rang and cut him off, "I won't tell them you're here yet, so feel free to wash up or whatever." he said hurrying out of the room to answer the door.

Emily sighed and looked around again before deciding she needed a shower. It wasn't until the hot water washed over her that she realized who the 'Lads' were. She suddenly felt very nervous as she hurried through the rest of her shower and got dressed. She threw on a pair of tan bell bottoms and a nice looking t-shirt before coming down the big set of stairs and going into the living room were Brian and the Beatles were sitting having a chat. Emily felt more than shy when everyone's gaze moved to her; a feeling she hadn't felt since she was 19.

"Uh, fellas," Brian stood up and walked over to her, "This is my niece, Emily."

George, who was sitting next ti Ringo let out a suddenly gasp of recognition and Emily automatically snapped her gaze to him.

He was just as attractive and handsome as he was when she'd met him on the beach. She found she was staring and quickly tore her gaze away from him.

"So Emily," Ringo was the first on to speak up, "You wanna sit down?"

Emily looked at him and nodded. He scooted over and patted the spot in-between him and George. She bit her lip nervously as she sat down between them, trying to keep her distance from George for a bit.

George, however, didn't like the way she seemed to be acting and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders hoping more than anything that she remembered. He saw her grin out of the corner of his eye and just as casually lean into him.

She sighed and closed her eyes in disbelief for a second, more than happy to be in George's arms again. George was feeling similarly as she snuggled into his chest with another sigh. He'd missed his lovely Emily, even though they only knew each other for a few hours.

The hours wore on with the lads playing a little bit of music and Emily enjoying every second of them. Emily let out a yawn as the boys decided to watch a movie. She grinned as Ringo went to go help Brian make popcorn, and George decided to wrap his arms tighter around her in a small hug.

Ringo and Brian soon came back and Ringo sat down in the floor closer to the TV, which George was more than fine with. Brian turned out the lights and the movie started. Emily yawned again as the movie went on, and she hoped she wouldn't fall asleep.

She did, but she did it on George; which neither of them minded all that much. George was perfectly content to hold onto her like he'd missed out on for the last two years.

They watched the entire movie and all the other lads except for George left, yawning and complaining about being tired. Brian watched as they all filed out and he looked to George, who was looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Brian pondered this for a second, but shrugged off the feeling that George _might_ have any sort of feelings for his niece. He told George to make sure and lock up when he left before going to bed himself, leaving George and Emily together.

George sighed continued to looked down at Emily's sleeping features. He moved to pick her up, but she woke up at all the movement.

"George..." she muttered sleepily. He grinned down at her and carried her into her bedroom. He put her down on the bed and she climbed underneath the blankets with a sigh.

George bent over her and kissed her cheeks and forehead; "Goodnight, My Emily. I missed you dreadfully."

She opened her eyes to looked at him. She grinned at him and she sat up to kiss his cheek before he left to go home and she went to sleep with a happy sigh.

* * *

** Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and tell me what you think! BE HAPPY! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**  
_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 3**

George got home later than he intended, and he was dead tired. He was heading for his bedroom with a big yawn when the hall light switched on in the hallway. He jumped slightly and blinked a couple of times before his eyes fully adjusted to the light. He looked and saw Pattie standing by the switch with a crooked grin.

"What took you so long, love?" she asked walking up to him. She snaked her arms around his neck and she kissed him lightly.

"Oh, we decided to watch a movie is all." he responded with a slight twinge of sadness. He'd forgotten about Pattie, and he felt guilty for thinking about Emily the way he had been.

Pattie seemed to notice his uneasiness as she brushed his hair out of his dark eyes and kissed him again. He gave her a reassuring smiled before giving her forehead a peck and going into the bedroom. she followed close behind and snuggled into him. Her head rested on his chest and he sighed and looked down at her. He brushed her hair back and kissed the side of her head trying to forget the persistent thoughts of Emily.

He slowly fell asleep, Emily never once leaving his mind.

The next morning George got up to find Pattie'd gone out with Cynthia and Maureen. He sighed and drug himself out of bed. He didn't bother getting dressed or taming his mop-top as he went to make himself a bowl of cereal.

He sat down at the kitchen table and ate his food as he hummed a random tune that floated around in his head. He quickly finished and put the bowl in the sink when the phone rang shrilly in the other room. He sighed and went to answer it.

"George!" John's loud voice echoed in his sleepy ears. He moved the phone away from him as John continued to talk, "Listen, Paul and Ringo wanna go to Brian's place again."

"What; why?" George's mind flashed to Emily.

John chuckled, "They wanna look at some of the early recording Eppy has of us, why? What did you have in mind?" he asked slyly.

"Uh-I-I-um, well-erm," George stutter and John chuckled.

"Georgie," he said in a mock tone, "D'you think Emily would like guys who sing and play guitar for her?"

George felt a twinge of jealousy, "I dunno, John, erm, why do you ask?" hiding how he some badly wanted to slap the smirk he knew was on John's face clean off.

"No reason you want me to come and pick you up?" John asked him.

George sighed, knowing he couldn't pull the "My wife's being clingy and wants me to stay home with her" card since Pattie was out with Cynthia; John's wife. "Yeah, you can if you like." he mumbled before hinging up the phone to go get dressed.

An hour later, George and John were walking into Brian's music room. There wasn't anyone in there besides Emily who was playing her own version of "If I needed Someone" on one of the guitars Brian owned, but never played. George grinned and leaned against the door frame to watch her. John smirked and clapped him on the shoulder before going to find the others.

Emily seemed to sense George was watching her and she stopped and turned around to look at him, "Why're you watching me?" she asked shyly blushing.

George was excited to find her still a little bit shy as he shrugged and sat down next to her, "Do you not want me to, love?" he asked as she carefully put the guitar down.

"I dunno," she said quietly with a shrug, "What did you think of it?"

George smiled and sat back on the couch to think about it, "It was lovely, but I like the version I wrote better."

Emily laughed, "You would." she said shoving his shoulder playfully. He loved how she acted so normal around him; like they'd known each other for years. He laughed and smiled at her.

"So, whattcha been up to these past two years?" he asked casually. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Oh not a whole lot, I finished school and all that junk. I went looking for a job that had to do with producing, but I only got as close as Secretary. That is until Brian told me about George Martin needing help." she said sighed and putting her head back to look at the ceiling. He did the same; "What about you?"

George sighed, "Oh well you know pretty much everything that's gone on with me. Made a couple of movies, released a few more albums, played a few more shows...Got married." He muttered the last part to himself hoping she didn't hear, but e didn't have so much luck.

She sighed and looked at him, "Yeah, I heard about that." she looked awkwardly back at the ceiling and George felt the need to groan, so he did. She looked at him and frowned, "What?"

George shrugged, "I dunno, It's just I never really got to tell you how I felt about you, and now I feel like it doesn't matter anymore."

Emily bit her lip and scooted over to him, "Well, It would've mattered to me, right?" she asked putting her chin against his shoulder. He smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well then I suppose I should tell you now, yeah?" he asked just as Paul stumbled into the room.

"George, Brian wants us in the kitchen for a mo." he said pointing down the hall toward the kitchen. George took his arm from around Emily and nodded.

He looked back at her one last time before going into the kitchen to see what Brian wanted. Emily watched him walk off and sighed.

Now she really wanted to know what he felt when they'd met, and it was killing her. She sighed and got up and went down the hall to the stair case. She climbed them and went into her bedroom. She got up on her bed and sprawled across it. She looked up at the ceiling again and started to sing whatever random song entered her head.

She stayed like this for a long time before someone knocked at her door. She looked at it and watched it open slowly.

* * *

George grudgingly went into the kitchen where everybody else was to see what Brian wanted. He stood next to Ringo and waited impatiently for Brian to start talking to them.

"Alright fella, I'm giving you permission to go through the recordings in my music room, but you will clean up any mess you make, got it?" He said sternly.

'Really? That's all he wanted to say?' George asked himself as he agreed with Brian and followed John back down the hall to the music room. He was surprised when he saw that Emily was no longer in the room and wondered where she'd gone as he and Paul started to look through a box of their early works.

After a few minutes, John pulled out "In Spite of all the Danger" and played it with a smirk. Paul listened to the recording of the song he and George had written, and grinned at the memory. George smiled too, and listened to the whole song with the lads.

Brian came in after a while and pulled out the stuff John and Paul really wanted to. They sat on the couch with Brian listening and Ringo went to get something to drink. George was quiet as he listened to the music John and Paul were thinking about re-recording. He felt out of place suddenly and went looking for Emily. He went down the hall and up the stairs with a grin. He walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door that belonged to Emily. He heard her singing quietly, and when he'd knocked it stopped abruptly. He opened the door slowly and peaked inside. She was lying across her bed looking at the door with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

He smiled back and she sat up as he walked in and sat down on her bed next to her, "Hello," he said still smiling widely.

"Hello, George," she said back giggling. George took her hand and she scooted closer to him, "What were you saying before Paul walked in earlier?"

George's smiled faded slightly into a serious face, "Uh, well, I was just gonna tell you when I met you on the beach I loved you." he said looking down at his lap, his cheeks glowing red.

Emily giggled and kissed his cheek, "Loved? Well it a good thing we don't still have feelings for each other now, right?" she asked. He seemed uneasy, as he looked at her, slightly hurt by her comment as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, I am married and all!" he said half joking with her. She didn't catch his tone as she stood up, and laughed lightly..

"Yeah, Let's go see what the others are doing." she said taking his hand and pulling him toward the door. George, with out thinking, pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers before she could protest. It was nearly identical to the kiss they'd shared two years before. The shock coursed through them, and Emily wrapped her arm around his middle. His hands held her face, and he felt the need to pull back and look at her. He didn't however get to look at her because John walked in and cleared his throat quite loudly.

Emily jumped away from him and blushed madly at the sight of John. He stared at her and cocked an eyebrow at George, who cowered under the pressure and quickly exited the room. Emily looked at John and bit her lip nervously.

"Um, Was he really just kissing you?" he asked uncertain if what he'd just witnessed. Emily looked ashamedly at the floor and nodded, "Um, you mind staying here for a minute?" Emily nodded again and John exited the room while Emily thought about her kiss with George.

It was the best feeling she'd had in a long time, and she wished John hadn't come in and ruined it. She sprawled out on her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and grinned, feeling a satisfied feeling come over her.

That feeling went away when she thought about George being married to Pattie Boyd. She was certainly jealous of the beautiful blonde Beatle girl, but she didn't want to split the two up; no matter how good and happy George made her feel.

* * *

George exited Emily's bedroom and hurried down the hall. He wanted to leave before something else happened, but Ringo distracted him.

"You want something to drink, Geo?" he asked. George spun around to look at him and shook his head vigorously before making his way to the door. He was almost out the door when John caught his arm and sternly pulled him back.

"George Harrison!" he said sternly, "You have somethings to explain before you leave. George tried to pull out of John's firm grip, but he was bigger and stronger than George was and before he knew it he was plopped on the couch with John looking down on him like he was a child.

Paul and Ringo came in with frowns as John started to grill George with questions, "So, who's she to you?"

"Um, she's nobody, John, can I please go now?" He lied as Paul and Ringo stood next to John curiously.

"No, you can not," John said turning to his other band mates, "Georgie here, was caught red handed kissing Brian's niece Emily."

Paul and Ringo looked appalled, "You know you're married right?" Ringo asked narrowing his eyes at the younger Beatle.

"No," George said sarcastically, "Is that why that strange woman has been living in my house and sleeping in my bed all this time?" George rolled his eyes at them and tried to get up and leave, but Paul pushed him back.

"Why do you have any interest in her? If you know you're married and all that. I thought you and Pattie were doing good!" he asked getting louder as he went on.

George groaned, "We are doing fine! And I don't have any interest in her! I met her two years ago in Florida; you two don't remember?"

John and Paul shook their heads, "No, man they all run together after a while..." John muttered, "But you're sure you don't have any feelings for her?"

George didn't answer and this worried the three standing in front of him, "George-"

"Oh, leave me alone!" George cut Ringo off and stormed toward the door, "It's not like any of you haven't ever cheated! Bunch of hypocrites!" With that last thought, the door slammed and George was gone.

John, Paul, and Ringo stood in Brian's living room staring blankly at the place George was sitting.

* * *

Emily heard the door slam and was brought out of her thoughts of George and Pattie being together. She sat up on her bed and ran to her bedroom door. She peaked out and down the hall. She saw Paul climbing the stairs and coming toward her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Paul caught her in a kiss. She was more than surprised by this and pushed him back roughly.

"Hey!" she protested, "What's you problem, McCartney?"

He looked at her, and he shrugged, "Dunno, Just wanted to see if you had any feelings for George."

Emily frowned, "That didn't make any sense what so ever." she said shaking her head at him.

"Yes it did," Paul said smirking, "You didn't push George off, but you did me. So, you love George, and not me."

"Why would I love you anyway?" Emily started to follow him down the hall.

"I dunno, I'm the cute Beatle, every girl loves me." Paul shrugged and they started down the steps slowly, "But I can see you prefer the quiet Beatle."

Emily stopped half way down the stairs, "I never said that!" She protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, but you didn't deny it either, love..." Paul said waggling his eyebrows at her. She huffed and followed him into the living room where Brian sternly sat her down and glared at her for a few minutes.

All Emily could think was how much trouble she had to be in to receive that look from her uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**  
_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 4**

"How could you do this, Emily?!" Brian exclaimed at his niece. Emily was at a loss for words as Brian continued to tell her how irresponsible it was of her to kiss a married man.

"Brian!" She yelled after as much of her uncle's yelling she could take, "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me, and I just happened to like it." she pursed her lips and waited for Brian's yelling to continue.

"Thar's no excuse!" he said sternly, "I will not have you splitting up George and Pattie!"

"I never even thought about that!" Emily stood up to defend herself better, "Besides, He and I aren't ever going to happen again, anyway!" That last part slipped out before she could think about it.

"Again?" Brian cocked an eyebrow at her.

Emily flushed and looked at the floor, "He and I met when they were in Florida when I was 19." she said quietly.

Brian was fuming, "Is that the reason you even came here!?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, "To see George again?"

"What? NO!" Emily yelled at him, "I didn't even think about the Beatles until after I was here! I came here because you offered me a job! I wouldn't have even considered it if I knew all this was gonna happen!"

They glared at each other for a minute and Brian opened his mouth to retort, but Emily cut him off, "Brian, I swear I haven't thought about George like that in a long time. I never meant for him to act the way he did, so stop yelling at me, and blame some one else for all this!" she said, feeling suddenly like crying. She took one more look at her uncle before storming out of the room with a huff. She went up stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door loudly for some dramatic effect.

* * *

George walking down the street of Liverpool in a fuming rage at John, Paul, and Ringo. He seriously couldn't believe they would ever say that to him; especially John; the king of one night stands. Sure he had feeling for Emily when he was 20, but that was before he'd met Pattie. None of what happened between them mattered now, and George wasn't going to let it effect his marriage.

As he walked down the street he sighed and looked around. He was near his house, but he didn't really want to go home yet. He still had to figure out how he was going to tell Pattie what had happened between him and Emily. Sure it was nothing major, but he didn't want the wrath of his wife to rain down on him, or Emily.

Before he'd realized he he was walking into his home with another sigh to find Pattie in the kitchen making cookies. They smelled so good as George walked in and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled the back of her neck and she giggled girlishly. He grinned and kissed her when she turned around and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello, love," she said smiling at him, "Where have you been?"

George sighed, "We wen't to Brian's house because John and Paul wanted to look at a few things." he said thinking desperately for a way to tell her, "Um, did you know Brian's niece moved in with him?"

Pattie smiled, "Yes, that's what Cyn said John told her last night." she said smiling, "I hope to meet her soon, too."

George suppressed the growing feeling of dread inside him, "Really? How come, Darling?"

Pattie shrugged, "I dunno, Cyn said she seemed nice out of what John told her about her, and I suppose I hope to make friends with her is all."

"You won't want to after what I have to say," he said hesitantly. Pattie frowned and took the cookies she was making out of the oven.

"Why's that?" she asked putting the pan in the stove. George tried to steal one, but she slapped his hand away.

"Um, well I met her before. When we went to the states for the first time, and we kinda had a...thing..." he waited for Pattie to respond, but she just looked at him like she didn't get it.

"Ok, is that all?" she asked putting the cookies on a plate.

"Well not really, I kinda..." George rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Pattie turned around and handed him a now cooled cookie, "Well, I kissed her this morning..." he closed his eyes and waited for Pattie to blow up on him.

She cocked her eyebrow at him again, "And why wouldn't I like her?" she asked walking into the living room with a frown.

"You mean you aren't mad?" George asked confused by his girl.

Pattie laughed, "Mad at who; you or the girl I've never met before?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Either really." George shrugged at her and she sighed dramatically.

"George, if I'm mad at anybody it would be you for kissing her. You had a thing in the past and that's it right? So what you kissed her once? Just promise me you won't ever do it again, ok?"

George gaped at her and nodded before kissing her. She laughed and he continued to attack her with his kisses.

"George, stop!" she exclaimed trying to push him off of her, "You're getting crumbs all over the the place!" He stopped and looked at the crumbly cookie in his hand with a laugh.

"Sorry, Pattie." he put the cookie on the coffee table and he wrapped his arms around her with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Emily sat in her room looking out her window. She had the horrible feeling of being upset and she didn't feel she really had a reason to be upset. Brian's yelling had upset her more than she'd let on, but she didn't care about that all too much.

She opened her window and let the warm breeze in with a sigh. she looked out and saw there was a little spot just big enough for her to climb into and sit on the roof. She shrugged and climbed out careful not to fall as she settled down in the spot. She saw that the spot was in just the right place to see the city of London. The day was nice and warm as she sat back and looked at the sky. It was so blue and clear. She didn't know this was rare weather for London, but she didn't really care as she closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings in peace.

Her mind started to wander to her family back in the states. Her Dad had been so thrilled for her to find out she'd gotten the job she'd been wanting for so long. He mother on the other hand, was old fashioned and didn't think women should have jobs other than keeping a home for her family. Emily had never agreed with her and her mother didn't seem to like that all too much.

Emily thought about how her father had encouraged and pushed her to do the things she wanted to do with her life not matter what it was or what any body thought about it, and she was grateful to have a father like him in her life.

She thought about her little sister, Leslie, who was now thirteen. She still had the Beatles photo Emily had brought home to her that George had so lovingly signed for her. She swore she'd never lose it or let anything ever happen to it; and so far she was true to her word with it hanging on her wall next to her bed. Emily giggled and wished she could've told her sister about what she was going to do in London.

Their mother refused to let Emily reveal to her kid sister who their uncle was and who she'd practically be living with in London. It made Emily mad to think she wasn't aloud to brag to her sister that she got to see the Beatles on a daily basis. Her mother didn't even let her tell Leslie about what had happened between her and George when they'd met. Only that she'd seen him on the beach and got a picture signed from him.

She sat up on the roof and looked around, suddenly having the thought of calling her little sister just to get on her mother's nerves. She shook that off, knowing that wouldn't end well with Leslie as she climbed back inside and went downstairs to see what Brian was doing.

She found him in the music room going over everything John and Paul wanted to do. He looked so consecrated on his work, Emily didn't want to interrupt him. She bit her lip and went to see what she could do to take her mind off her sister and father she missed so much.

She came to the kitchen, which looked like a bomb went off. She walked in just in time to find a puff of flour go all over the place. She laughed and knew that had Lennon/McCartney's name all over it.

"Paul!" John screeched, "I told you to hold the four, not drop it and make a giant mess!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh as Paul retorted, "You never said for me to hold it! You held it out and let go before I had a grip on it you git!"

"I'm the git?" John asked getting louder, "You're the brilliant one who didn't pay attention enough to see I wanted you to take it!"

"Well guess what," Paul yelled throwing what appeared to be an apron on the flour covered floor, "You, Lennon, are the one who's cleaning it up!"

Without another word he stormed out passed Emily and waled out the front door with a loud slam in the process.

Emily laughed again as John groaned and cursed under his breath while he cleaned up all the flour in the floor. He turned to her and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Can I help you with something, Peters?"

Emily shook her head and walked over to where a flour covered John was trying to clean up the mess and Paul made. She watched as he tried to sweep up all the flour, leaving a layer of white all over the place. She laughed again and he looked at her, looking like he was going to explode at any second.

"You wanna try and do a better job, princess?" he asked angrily. she grinned and turned toward the sink and picked up a rag. She put it under cold water and tossed it at him.

"Try that, Lennon." she said stifling her laughter as he gave her a confused look, "You wipe it on the floor and it picks up the flour."

"I knew that," John muttered as he wiped it all over the floor sloppily. He left spots of flour on the floor on places and Emily rolled her eyes as she wet another wash cloth and went behind him.

When the mess was cleaned up, Brian walked in and looked at the unusually shiny floor suspiciously. He eyed John and went to the fridge for something to drink. He gave John another look before going out of the room to the rest of his work.

John let out a breath of relief and slouched his shoulders.

"What exactly were you two trying to do, anyway?" Emily asked as Paul came back in and gasped at the perfectly clean floor.

"We were trying to make a cake for you." Paul said picking up a recipe and holding it out to her, "You looked upset when you walked out after all that stuff with George and Brian, so we wanted to cheer you up."

"And you are new here, so it was also going to be a "Welcome to Crazy Town" cake." John said grinning childishly. Emily giggled at them as they looked sadly at the nearly empty bag of flour.

"Thanks guys. Do you still wanna make the cake?" she asked suddenly having an idea, "I can get some more flour and we can make it together."

Ringo suddenly ran into the room looking excited, "Can I go to the store with you?" he asked excited like a little kid at a candy store.

Emily laughed, "I suppose, I mean I don't know my way around yet, so sure!" she said turning her attention back to Paul and John who were going back to preparing for another round of cooking. She laughed at them, and Ringo grabbed his keys and pulled Emily out the door in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**  
_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 5**

Emily and Ringo were walking through the grocery store looking for flour. Ringo was pulling her by the hand through the store still childishly excited.

"Ringo," she giggled pulling him to a stop, "Do you even know where we're going?"

Ringo looked teasingly hurt, "What?! Emily, i am shocked that you don't trust my sense of direction!" he said.

Emily laughed again, "I'll take that as a no," she said starting to walk down a random aisle in search for the much needed flour. Ringo followed behind her and helped her look for the powdery substance.

"Ah-ha!" Ringo exclaimed triumphantly holding a bag of flour over his head, "I told you I'd find it, Em!"

Ringo was so cute sometimes and Emily couldn't help but laugh at him as he literally skipped to the register to buy the flour. Emily quickly followed the hyper Beatle and continued to giggle as he pulled her to the car.

On the way back to Brian's house, Ringo blasted the radio and they both screamed the lyrics to whatever song happened to play. Emily had fun with Ringo, and they were still laughing when they got back to Brian's.

They went into the kitchen where John and Paul sat at the table having a cup of tea while they waited for them to return.

"it took you two long enough!" John said snatching the flour from Ringo.

"Jeez, Mister Impatient, calm down!" Emily giggled as she helped him mix the ingredients into a big mixing bowl. Ringo cleaned up after them and Paul turned on the radio and started to dance about the kitchen.

Emily laughed and John whispered to her how silly he thought Paul looked as she poured the cake batter into a cake pan and put it in the oven.

"Ok!" Paul exclaimed, twirling Emily around into his arms, "Now, time for my favorite part!"

"Waiting for the cake to be ready?" John asked with a frown. Paul and Emily gasped and covered their mouths dramatically.

"No, Lennon!" Paul said shocked he didn't know what came next, "Have I taught you nothing!?" John continued to be confused as Emily laughed again and pulled out another bowl.

"Well, Macca, are you gonna tell me what comes next?" John asked becoming impatient again.

"Guess," Ringo said giggling. Paul giggled along as John shook his head stubbornly.

"Guess," Paul said copying Ringo's childish attitude, "Please, Johnny!?"

John sighed, "Fine...is it-?" He didn't get to finish because Emily and Paul shared a glance.

Trey grinned and screamed, "IT'S FROSTING TIME!" John rolled his eyes at them as Paul went over to help Emily make the cake frosting. Ringo took Paul's job of entertainment and started to do a little jig he called "The Choco Frosting". John laughed at him and joined him just because he could.

When the frosting was finished Emily stuck her finger in it and tasted the yummy chocolate, "Mm, That's soo good!" Paul grinned and stuck his own finger in. John got out a spoon and stuffed that in his mouth. Emily giggled and moved the bowl before it was all gone. Ringo pouted because he didn't get any, and Emily started to feel bad for him.

The oven beeped, signalling the cake was ready, and Emily pulled it out. She grinned madly at how good it turned out. She put it on the stove-top. John gaped and Paul licked his lips hungrily. They let the cake cook for a bit, and Emily pulled out a spatula to spread the yummy frosting. John and Ringo watched intently as she artistically spread the chocolate all over the cake.

When she was finished Paul ran up and stole the bowl out of her hands. Emily frowned and watched Ringo start to put again. Emily took the bowl from Paul with a disappointed glare.

"Ringo gets to lick the bowl because he didn't get to taste the frosting, and he gets the first piece too." She said receiving a groan of disappointment from the other two int he room, "But we aren't eating it yet, so keep your fingers away from it, got it Lennon?"

John scoffed, "Who told you I would even think of doing that?!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Emily laughed, "I don't have to be told to know you will."

They all agreed and left the room. They went into the music room where Brian was finally finished his work.

"Hello," he said with a sigh, "What have you four been up to?"

Emily giggled, "Oh, we made a cake!" she exclaimed happily, "But I don't know when we'd eat it where everybody got some."

Brian grinned, "Well, I've just invited George and Pattie back over for dinner, so You fellas can eat here too if you like. Cyn and Mo can meet Emily and all that too." he said walking out of the music room with everybody following him.

"Hey, yeah!" Ringo said excitedly, "Let's do that! I'll go call Mo!" he ran off to the phone and Emily laughed at him and John and Paul rolled their eyes at him.

Emily went upstairs to her room to change into something more presentable, and upon entering her room she found John and Paul had followed her.

"Why are you two in here?" she asked sitting down on her bed. They shrugged and John sprawled across her bed with a grin. Paul sat down in the chair in her bedroom corner with a sigh.

"I can't wait to get a taste of that cake," he said sparing up at the ceiling, "It looked so good, and the frosting was just...perfect..." he trailed off into a whisper as Emily and John busted into hysterical laughter. He snapped out of his Chocolate daze and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" he asked frowning, "We were all thinking it!"

"Yeah," John said in-between laughs, "But you are the only one who thought about saying it out loud!"

They continued to laugh until Brian called up telling John the phone was open, and John ran down the stairs to call Cynthia.

About an hour later, Emily was finishing the yummy dinner she was making. Brian told her not to worry about cooking, but she wanted to and she had no idea what Brian's cooking skills were.

When the door bell rang, Ringo whooped loudly and opened the door. Emily knew Maureen had to be there if Ringo was getting excited. A few minutes passed before Ringo walked in with a pretty girl Emily knew was most likely Maureen.

"Em, this is my girlfriend, Mo." Ringo said smiling proudly as Maureen stepped forward and smiled.

"Hello, You must be Brian's niece." she said sweetly. Emily nodded and shook Maureen's hand.

"I'm Emily." she said smiling back as Ringo walked out of the kitchen. Mo and Emily talked for a bit as they waited for every body else to arrive, and Emily found her very nice and easy to talk to.

Maureen was convinced they were gonna be close friends, which Emily was happy about. Emily and Maureen went into the living room to wait for the rest and sat down on the couch. Mo sat next to Ringo and he wrapped his arm around her with a goofy smile. Emily chuckled as the door bell rang. She got up and ran passed Brian to answer it. Brian laughed at her as she opened the door.

The people at the door _had_ to be George and Pattie when she answered it. She took one look at George and his crooked grin and swooned. She forced herself to smile at Pattie as she invited them into the house. George smiled at her and Pattie was really nice to her too, but something felt off about the way she was acting.

"Hi, I'm Emily, I'm Brian's niece." Emily said smiling at the pretty blonde almost jealously.

"Hi, George told me about you, it's great to meet you." Pattie said as Emily led the way to the living room.

"Great," John said, "Now all we're waiting for is Cyn and Jules then we can eat that cake!"

Emily laughed, "We aren't eating the cake until after we eat dinner!" she said. George chuckled and walked into the kitchen to get a look at it. Emily followed him to tend to the food and make sure it was alright as it waited to be eaten.

George was looking at the cake licking his lips much like Paul had when she'd taken it out of the oven. She giggled at him and moved the cake away from him so he wouldn't be tempted to have a taste of the frosting.

"When did you make that?" he asked smiling at her.

"John, Paul, Ringo, and I all made it this afternoon," she said putting it down on the dining room table.

"That must've been fun," he said giggling at the image that ran through his head of a giant Beatle mess all over the kitchen.

"It was loads of fun," Emily said giggling, "Especially when John and Ringo did a dance about frosting."

George laughed when the door bell rang and a happy cry from John; "YES! It's cake time!"

Emily rolled her eyes as John came running into the kitchen looking for cake.

"I said no cake until after dinner, and besides, "Ringo get the first piece!" John groaned as a little boy ran in grinning at the sight of John. John grinned and picked him up in his arms.

"Hey Jules," he said, "You wanna meet a cool bird?"

Julian frowned, but nodded anyway, "Ok, well, this girl right here," John pulled Emily's arm over next to him, "Is Brian's niece, Emily. She's really funny and she knows how to make cake."

Emily laughed as Julian's eyes widened with excitement. George laughed along and greeted the new person in the room who was looking for Julian.

Hey, Cyn."

"Hi, Geo," she responded rushing over to John and Julian, "There you are." she kissed John's cheek and Julian wiggled from John's arms and ran back into the other room.

Emily felt awkward and slowly walked back to the other room, but George caught her arm before she could get away, "Cyn, have you met Emily?" he asked dragging her back to where John and Cynthia were standing.

"No, I haven't but John told me he met her last night." Cynthia grinned, "Hi, I'm John's wife Cynthia."

"Hi," Emily smiled and waved to her, "good to meet you. I want you to know also, that John is a handful, and that I don't know how you don't go crazy trying to keep up with him."

Cynthia laughed, "Well, I am crazy, but I;'m glad it doesn't show." she said. Emily laughed and they walked into the living room leaving John and George in the kitchen.

"So, did you tell Pattie about this morning?" John asked George after he felt they were far enough away from any listeners.

George nodded, "Yeah, she took it rather well. She didn't get mad at me either." George was still surprised at his wife's reaction.

"Really?" John shrugged and that was the end of their conversation. George walked off into the living room and John followed after quickly running his finger along the bottom of the cake and disposing of the evidence.

"Alright," Brian said, "Now that everybody is here, I say we go eat the delicious food, Emily has so willingly prepared for us, yeah?"

Everybody agreed and they filed into the dining room as Emily went to get all the food out of the kitchen. Mo and Cynthia helped her and they set all the food on the table. Cyn and Mo took their places next to John and Ringo and Emily noticed there wasn't a seat left for her to sit.

She was about to say something, but George beat her to it and pulled a chair up next to him for her. She saw Pattie give her a dirty look as she sat down awkwardly next to George.

'This should be interesting,' she thought as they went on with their meal.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**  
_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 6**

Dinner went better than Emily expected and when everybody finished eating, John and Ringo were itching to get a piece of cake. They were all having a conversation about something Paul did in Hamburg when John couldn't take it anymore.

"CAN WE PLEASE HAVE CAKE NOW!?" he exclaimed. Everybody laughed, and Brian slid the pretty chocolate cake toward Emily for her to cut since it was her cake. She smiled and cut a piece for Ringo, since he was supposed to get the first one.

Ringo smiled and dug into it before it was fully in front of him. Maureen laughed at him and Emily asked if anybody else wanted any. John groaned and she smirked at him.

"Anybody besides John?" she asked. He stuck his tongue out at her and she passed him some cake. She cut a few more pieces for whoever wanted them. When everybody had cake, she got herself a piece and tasted it. I t was better than good, and everybody seemed to think so.

"Emily!" Paul said smiling, "This is _the best_ cake I have ever had in my life!" Emily laughed.

"Well thanks Paul, but you guys helped me." she said flushing at the compliment.

"Not really," Ringo said, "Paul and I danced about and John helped mix stuff into the bowl. You are the one who knew how to do it all."

"Alright, then," George said smiling at Emily, "We'll give a _little _credit to John."

"As long as I get some credit," John said rolling his eyes. They all ate their cake in silence with the occasional compliment on how good it was before Brian said he had to go to the studio earlier than usual and was going to bed. Emily grinned and started to clear off the table. She collected the dinner plates and dessert plates, that seemed to be licked clean. She chuckled as everybody dispersed to do what they liked. She went into the kitchen and saw she had a lot of cleaning to do.

She sighed and started on the dishes. She was about half way done when Pattie came in and offered her help, which Emily gratefully excepted.

"So," Pattie said after a few minutes of silence, "George told me you'd met before?"

Emily closed her eyes, hoping this conversation would happen, "Yeah, in Florida."

"He said you two had a thing." she continued down the trail of a conversation Emily hoped would end soon.

"Yep, but it was a long time ago." she said trying to find an escape.

"I get it, don't worry," Pattie said smiling at her, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

This surprised Emily greatly, "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Really, you have seriously nothing to worry about."

Pattie smiled as they finished the dishes and George came in, "Hey, Um, You ready to go, Pattie?" he asked looking between the two girls.

Pattie nodded and followed him out of the kitchen, "It was nice to meet you, Emily!" Pattie called over her shoulder as George led her out the door.

"You two!" Emily called back as she went into the living room. Pretty much everybody had left except Mo and Ringo.

"Hi," Ringo said, "We were talking about you a minute ago."

Maureen slapped his shoulder, "Richie! You don't tell people that!"

"Sorry," Ringo muttered rubbing his arm. Emily giggled and sat down on the floor.

"Why were you talking about me?" she asked giggling at Ringo's silliness.

"Oh, well John was teasing George about being in love with you and Paul confirmed that you loved him too so George got flustered and left." Ringo said quickly receiving another slap from Mo.

Emily was speechless by this. Sure she was starting to get a small crush on George, but it wasn't anything huge enough to worry about, but George being in love with her? She wasn't going to let that happen. Emily bit back a retort of denial and stood up and went upstairs to her room. She thought maybe Mo and Ringo would leave soon anyway, so she went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning she got up excited about her first day as a producer. She got dressed and went to get some breakfast. She found Ringo in the kitchen fixing two cups of coffee.

She frowned and walked up to him, "Why-?"

"I made you coffee," he said smiling sweetly, "Brian asked me to pick you up."

Emily nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and set down at the kitchen table with a yawn. Ringo sat down next to her and twiddled his thumbs.

"Um, Emily?" Ringo asked nervously, "uh, last night Mo said I upset you and I just wanna say I'm sorry if I did."

Emily smiled at him, "NO you didn't upset me, Ringo, but thank you." she said. Ringo nodded.

"But, do you love George?" he asked.

Emily shrugged, "I did two years ago, but now, I don't think so. I mean, we can't be together anyway, so what's the point?" she asked looking into her coffee mug in distaste. Ringo sighed and stood up to leave. Emily followed behind him out to his car, and they drove to the studio.

Along the way, Emily thought about her feelings toward George. She felt the way she had when he kissed her on the beach that she did when he kissed her in her bedroom, but she didn't think that meant anything. She was trying to convince herself that she like George because he was a Beatle, but she didn't feel that way with the other three.

She sighed and gave up on the thought for a bit as she and Ringo walked into EMI studios. She was met by Brian who didn't look too happy at the moment.

"Good, Emily you're here, Today, I'm gonna let the secretary, Sara show you around, and tomorrow you'll start on the real work, kay?" he said pulling her to the secretary's desk.

Emily nodded and was introduced to Sara, and she spent her first day being shown around. Around lunch time, Emily went on her break and went looking for Brian because she wanted to meet George Martin. She went into the studio and walked right in on George _Harrison_ and Pattie as George played something **(Not the literal song)**on his guitar for her.

When he was finished Pattie kissed him and Emily suddenly felt like crying. She hadn't been noticed yet, so she slowly went out of the room. Her arm was caught by George before she could get away completely.

"Hello, Em," he said smiling at her before noticing her sad expression, "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded and glanced at Pattie who was sitting on a couch casually, "Yeah, I'm fine do you know where Brian got to?" she asked turning her attention away from either of them to look around.

"Um, he and George went out with Mal to look at something, why?" George was worried about her well being as she pulled her arm away.

"Nothing..." she said before taking a deep breath and walking away. Emily suddenly felt this job was going to be harder than she thought. She walked outside and found John and Paul sitting against the building by the door smoking cigarettes.

"Hello, Em," Paul said smiling, "Anything the matter?"

"Um," Emily felt the need to spill her guts, "I walked in on George and Pattie in a mushy moment int he studio."

"Oh," Paul said awkwardly as she sat down in between them, "I'm sorry."

John chuckled, "Why're you sorry? She doesn't like him remember?" he asked nudging Emily's arm, "He wouldn't deserve you anyway." he gave her a playful wink and she giggled at him.

They had a small conversation and after a while Brian and George came back. Emily was introduced to George Martin and was told she could help him the rest of the day if she liked. This made her happy and she followed them into the recording studio with them. George Martin gave the Beatles direction and Emily help Him record a few things and gave her thoughts on the way the music sounded.

George was impressed at how much she knew and was glad Brian had found her for him.

* * *

George was sitting with Pattie in the studio, playing a few things on his guitar for her.

"That sounds really good George," she said smiling at him. They were both aware of the door opening, but neither of them paid it any mind. Pattie wrapped her arms around George's neck and kissed his mouth. He grinned at her and looked to the door to see Emily casually sliding out. He stood up and unstrapped his guitar before gently grabbing her arm.

"Hello, Em." he said smiling at her. She seemed upset at something, "You alright?"

She nodded and went on about Brian and George Martin before walking off like she really was alright. George was going to go after her, but Pattie grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. She kissed him and he sat back down next to her with his guitar until Brian and George came back with he lads.

Emily was with them and she seemed happy to be helping George Martin finally. Pattie went to sit with Brian and George Martin so they could record, and George got a few glares from John and Paul. He didn't quite understand them until after they were finished and he was talking to Paul.

"Emily was upset earlier, you know?" Paul asked him as he packed up his bass.

"I know, but she wouldn't tell me what." George responded biting his lip.

"She saw you and Pattie kissing, George." John piped up casually. George frowned.

"She loves you George, and seeing you with Pattie hurts her." Ringo said also entering the conversation.

"She does not," George said rolling his eyes, "She even told me she didn't"

"Do you seriously think she'd admit she loved you while you have Pattie?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"What do you want me to do? Leave Pattie because some fling I had two years ago comes back and still has feeling fro me?" George knew that sounded harsh, and he knew it wasn't the right thing to say when he saw Emily close to tears nearby. He sent his band mates evil glares and opened his mouth to say something to her, but Pattie came in and she went out.

* * *

Emily couldn't believe what George had just said. She didn't want to feel the way she did about him, and she didn't want him to feel the same way but hearing that hurt her more than she ever thought anything would. She ran out of the studio in tears and started to walk down the street; even though she had no idea where she was going.

She walked for a bit and thought about how George had kissed her in her bedroom. How could her kiss her like that and not feel anything towards her? She hoped he didn't for his and Pattie's sake, but she still loved him and she didn't know what to do about it.

She walked for an long time before she realized she had no idea where she was. She was about to start panicking, but she was saved by the sight of the last person she wanted to see.

"Emily," he panted taking her hand, "Do you even know where you're going?"

Emily ignored him and pulled her hand away from him, "Go away George." she said trying to wipe the traces of her tears away.

"I won't, and you know that." he said softly, "I didn't mean what I said to the lads you know."

Emily really didn't know how to feel about that. so she continued to walk as he followed her.

"Emily will at least stop so I can talk to you?" he asked her. She didn't listen and she didn't stop either.

he groaned in frustration and grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She started to pull away from him, but her kissed her, and she froze.

His kisses always paralyzed her, and she could never do anything about the feeling she got from them. When he pulled back and looked at her, she was close to tears again. He stroked her cheek and bit his lip.

"Will you please let me talk to you?" he asked gently. She looked at the ground and nodded, "I'm sorry for what I said, and I didn't mean any of it. They were annoying me, and I really can't do anything about it, Em."

"I know you can't and I don't want you to." Emily said looking up at him. George sighed. He was somewhat glad Emily wasn't too upset, but he almost wanted her to try and get between him and Pattie. He kissed her again, but this time she pushed him back.

"George, I dont wanna be the reason your marriage fails." she said pulling out of his arms. She looked around and wiped her face free of the tear that fell to her cheek. George sighed and nodded in understanding before walking her back to Brian's house.

They walked up to the door and George brushed her hair out of her eyes before giving her one last kiss. It was small and short, and Emily wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight before he kissed her mouth for a long time.

She came to her senses finally and pulled back from him. She sighed and went into the house without another word. George felt his heart slowly breaking as he walked to his own house.

He went to bed as soon as he got home, and Pattie tried to take his mind away from Emily, but it didn't work too well. Everything suddenly made him think about her, and he knew he was hopelessly in love with her all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, Guys, I just wanna say something that happened today that's really sad. Today there was a shooting in Connecticut at one of the public schools. I just wanna say that I'm sorry to all you guys who might no someone who was killed and I know it won't help much to say so, but my heart seriously goes out to you guys...:'(**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**  
_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 7**

Emily sat on her bed trying to force herself from running back down stairs and bringing George back. She sighed and looked out her window at the spot she'd sat in the day before. It was nearly dark out and it was almost too cold to sit outside, but she didn't care. She opened her window and climbed out to her new spot. She sat back and started to think about anything that didn't involve George or kissing him.

She started to think about her home again, but that only made her homesick. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star fly across the sky. She smirked at herself and childishly made a wish.

_I wish there was some way for me to love George without hurting anybody. Some way that everybody could be happy and still be able to love who they're supposed to._

She opened her eyes and sighed, knowing wishes on stars never came true for anybody. She watched the night sky for a long time before she heard Brian calling for her. She didn't answer him because she didn't feel like being found just yet. She was startled when he stuck his head out the window and looked over at her.

"Em, I was wondering," he said calmly, "When was the last time you talked to your parents?"

Emily thought for a second, "A couple days before I came here; why?"

Brian sighed and closed his eyes as if to think for a minute, "Well I think I could tell you better if you came inside?" he put it into a question, and Emily nodded before carefully climbing back into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and watched Brian start to fidget in his spot.

"Brian?" she asked, starting to get worried, "What's it matter when the last time I talked to my parents?"

"Well, Em," Brian said sighing, "Um, you see the thing is, you father was in a car accident this morning."

Emily gasped and looked worriedly to her uncle, "Is he all right?" she asked feeling the worried tears welling up in her eyes.

"Um, h-he doesn't look good. The doctors say he could go at any time." Brian said quietly. Emily felt her lip trembling, and she started to cry.

"I have to go back home," she said plainly, her voice trembling, "Brian I have to go back before he goes."

"Emily, I can't let you leave yet!" Brian said suddenly, "You've only just got here, and your mum said to keep you here as long as I can."

"Brian!" I can't stay here!" Emily felt something was off, "Not when Dad's dying, and Leslie's all alone."

Brian looked at her for a second not quite understanding, "She's not all alone, Em. Your mum's there with her."

"No, Brian, My mother doesn't care about us! She never did and I'm not gonna let Leslie live with her alone!" Emily said bursting into tears. Brian couldn't believe what his niece had just said. Was it possible for his own sister to be abusive and hateful toward her children? Especially after the childhood they'd grown up in with their own father?

Brian shook the thought off and looked to his devastated niece, "I know you want to be with your dad as long as you can, Em, but your mum can handle Leslie for a while. Just stay for another...couple of weeks, then I promise you can go back, ok?"

Emily bit back the hateful comment that tempted her tongue as she nodded. She didn't want to stay in London any more. London was supposed to be the place she could be happy and have the job she's always wanted, but with her father in the hospital dying, it was nearly unbearable to be so far away from him.

Emily couldn't say anything after that, and Brian sighed and walked out of her room without another word. She didn't even relieve any comfort from him as she collapsed into her pillows and sobbed. She eventually cried herself to sleep her dreams plagued with the thoughts of her dying father and her abusive mother beating her little sister for no reason what so ever.

* * *

George woke up with thoughts of Emily. This didn't surprise him any, since he'd fallen asleep with close to the same thoughts. He woke up to Pattie wrapping her arms tighter around him. He loved her, he really did, there was just the problem of Emily. He loved her too, possibly more, but he was married to Pattie, and he couldn't just leave her for a girl who doesn't even want him in the first place.

He kissed Pattie's forehead and she grinned up at him before giving him a peck on the cheek. He forced a smile as she got up out of bed and left the room. George sighed when he was alone in his bedroom. He didn't feel like doing anything, but he knew he had to. He had recording to do and that wasn't something he could just back out of. He heaved himself out of bed and got dressed before going into the kitchen.

Pattie had made breakfast, but George didn't want to eat anything. The thought of it made his stomach flip in discomfort. He sighed and pecked he cheek before going off to the recording studio.

He entered the booth and saw Brian, George and Emily in the seats they'd occupied the day before, but something felt off. Brian seemed to be in a foul mood and Emily seemed to look as if she might cry at any given second.

Before they could start George asked if he could talk to Emily, and she seemed to have a look of dread on her face as she walked out of the studio.

George followed and bit his lip as he looked at her.

"George, I really don't wanna talk about this right now-,"

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you, Em." he said wiping his thumb over her tear stained cheek, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You seem upset by something' It's not me is it?"

Emily shook her head and swallowed hard, "No, It's not you. My dad's dying back in Florida, and Brian won't let me leave."

"Oh, Em, I'm so sorry," he said bringing her into a hug, and she started sobbing into him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tight.

"Why won't he let you go see your dad, love?" he asked gently into her hair.

She sniffed, "He said I could go in about a week and a half for sure, but then to would be too late to see him." she said. George noticed she'd stopped crying and was just letting him hold and comfort her as long as he wanted to.

"We'll find a way for you to see him, Em." he muttered, nuzzling her cheek. She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around him. She pulled back enough to look hi min the face. He kissed the tip of her nose and he gently wiped her tears away.

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened and Brian walked out looking nervous. He took one look at the way George held her and cleared his throat disapprovingly, "Emily, uh, there's a phone call for you." he said.

Emily nodded and George kissed her forehead before she walked passed Brian for her phone call. George moved to follow her back inside, but Brian grabbed his arm and gave him one of those looks that made you wanna hide before he could approach you for whatever you'd done wrong.

* * *

What do you think you are doing with Emily?" Brian asked cocking an eyebrow at the guitarist.

"Nothing!" George said innocently, "I was just making sure she was alright is all. You don't seem to be doing such a great job with it!"

"George!" Brian threatened, "Her father is near death! How am I supposed to make that better?"

"Let her go see her Dad! Let her go back home to her sister and family!" George said like it was the obvious answer.

"I can't let her do that," Brian said, "Her mum isn't...the best person to have as a parent..."

"Well what about her sister?" George asked worried for the little girl he was told about two years before.

Brian looked at George and shrugged, "I don't know! Emily can't go back to Florida. She has a job here, and her life is here in London. Florida is a place she wouldn't ever be happy in."

"Oh yeah," George said sarcastically, "And I'm sure she'd plenty happy here away from her family while her father's dying and sister's living with a terrible mother."

Brian couldn't retort to that. He knew that things were bad for Leslie, but he couldn't let Emily go back. Not when she's just getting started on her work with George Martin. George scoffed and walked back inside to the recording booth before Brian could say anything else.

He saw Emily sitting in her seat and he could tell she was hiding her emotions. He wished he knew what the phone call was about, but by the look on her face, it didn't seem to be good.

* * *

Emily held the receiver in her hands, unable to speak or even move. Her mother's empty words rang in her ears; _"Emily, Your Father's dead. He passed this morning..."_ the repeated beeping that signaled the line had gone dead and her mother had hung up on her, brought her back to reality.

There had been no sorrow or sadness in her mother's voice, and it angered Emily greatly to hear it.

She hung up the receiver and took a deep breath to force back the tears that threatened to fall before going back into the recording booth. George and Brian came back in shortly and she wondered what took them so long. She shrugged it off and focused on her work, hoping it would take her mind off her father and her problem with getting to her sister before her mother did anything too terrible to her.

The day went by faster than Emily hoped and she was dreading going back to Brian's house. She didn't really wanna go anywhere either, she just wanted to go home to her sister.

She was walking out of the EMI building when George caught her hand and pulled her back so he could talk to her.

"Um, Not that it's any of my business, but what was your phone call about?" he asked. Emily bursted into tears before she could answer. George's arms were immediately around her as he tried to comfort her again.

"George," she sobbed, "My mum called and said my dad died this morning!"

George took in a sharp breath and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry, Em." he whispered, "What are you gonna do now?"

She pulled out of his embrace and shrugged, "Brian still won't let me go home, and I don't wanna be here anymore, George!"

George sighed and walked out to Brian's car with her, "I'm really sorry, love. If you need or want anything call me, ok?" he asked biting his lip.

Emily sent him a small smile and nodded as she climbed into Brian's car. They drove back to the house in silence and Emily could barely take it.

She sighed as they pulled into the drive and Brian looked at her.

"Emily," he said gently, "Um, I want you to know, I truly am sorry about your father. I know you are probably hurting a lot, and I realize you need to see your mum and sister, so I'm gonna buy you a plane ticket back to Florida."

Emily looked at him, "Really? Brain you have no idea how much that helps." she said as she climbed out of the car.

"I know, but listen, I can't get you to Florida until at least Saturday." Brain said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Emily nodded and went into the house.

She immediately started packing her things, and hoped Leslie was alright so far.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 8**

George went home hoping Emily might call him. He felt so bad for her, and Pattie seemed to feel bad for her too when he told her.

"Oh the poor thing," she said, "Oh, George, that's just terrible."

"Yeah and what's worse Brian won't let her go home." George said as the phone rang. Pattie answered it before George could get to it.

"Hello?" she asked. There was silence for a second, "Ok, that's great to know. Emily, I just wanna say I'm sorry about your dad. I know that won't really help much, but I really am." There was silence for another couple of seconds and George waited impatiently to be told what was going on. Pattie finally hung up and she told him that Brian let her go home. She leaves on Saturday.

"Oh that's a lot better than in a couple of weeks." George said sitting down on the couch. Pattie nodded and sat down next to him. She felt like something had changed with George, and she was secretly relieved that Emily was going back home. Pattie really like her a lot, but something about her was off. She knew She was still feeling something for George, and she didn't want anything to happen between George and herself. George wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she sighed into his shoulder.

* * *

Emily sighed for about the millionth time. She was becoming impatient because her dinner was taking forever to cook.

Brian had gone out to do something with George Martin and he told her to eat without him, which she was more than fine with; Brian wasn't her favorite person at the current time.

When her food was finally finished the doorbell jingled, which made her groan. She fixed her plate quickly and went to see who was so rudely interrupting her meal.

The five (Six if you count Julian) people at the door made her smile.

"Hello, Emily!" John said happily, "You mind if we eat dinner with you? Brian said you were all alone."

Emily giggled, "Sure, but I only made enough for one."

"Don;t worry," Mo said as she followed everyone into the kitchen, "Cyn and I made up something."

Emily giggled as she pushed herself up on the counter and picked up her plate. Paul walked up and took that from her as she brought the fork to her mouth. He put plastic wrap over it and shoved it in the fridge as Cyn and Mo heated up what they'd brought.

"Guys, thanks alot for all this," she said as they all sat down at the table getting ready to dig into their food.

"It's no problem, love," Cyn said smiling, "We heard about what happened today and wanted to to something for you."

"Hey!" Ringo said suddenly, interrupting the embarrassing gushing Emily was about to let rip, "Is there any of that cake left?"

Emily giggled, "Yes there's still cake. And you and John can have what you like of it." she said getting up and bringing it over to the table.

"Thanks Em," John said grinning madly. Julian perked up too.

"Mummy, can I have some too?" he asked pulling at Cynthia's sleeve.

"After you eat your dinner, Jules." she said giving John a glare as he cut himself a large piece of cake and plopped it onto his plate.

John sighed and put the cake back and grudgingly ate all his food before he ate his cake. They all ended up with cake in the end and they all talked and laughed for along time before everybody went home, and Emily went to bed.

withing the next week all the way up to Saturday Emily packed and packed and prepared to go back home. On Saturday, Brian drove her to the airport where everybody met them there.

Emily was surprised by them and didn't expect any of them to care enough to see her off. She hugged Cynthia and Mo tight hoping she'd get to see them again soon. She hugged Pattie too, but Pattie didn't seem to like the fact that Emily was so cozy with her friends.

Emily hugged the other three lads tight before coming to George. He hugged her before she could say or do anything. His hug meant something different than the other hugs she'd received that day, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him goodbye instead.

She sighed and waved to everybody as she boarded her plane. The flight back to Florida didn't seem to move fast enough. She had her sister on her mind and she was hoping nothing had happened to her while her mother had her alone.

When she finally got off the plane she went home to her mum and dad's house to see her mum and sister. She rang the doorbell even though it was practically her house. Her mum opened the door and looked her daughter over before walking off into the other side of the house, leaving Emily at the door.

Emily went into the house, carrying her bags with her, and she came across her sister sitting on the couch looking devastated and sad.

She ran to her sister and hugged her tight. Leslie started to cry and Emily didn't get a good look at her thirteen year old sister until she'd calmed down and sat back on the couch.

There on Leslie's face and along her arms were the things that Emily dreaded the most, and the things she'd hoped hadn't happened.

* * *

George and Pattie were driving home from the airport and He could tell something was upsetting Pattie, but he was too scared to ask what it was.

He sucked it up and asked anyway; "Pattie, what's the matter?"

"Nothing really," she said sighing, "I just don't like how you were so close to Emily."

George held back his groan of annoyance, "Pattie, I told you she meant nothing to me." he was lying through his teeth to his wife, but Emily was gone, and things were going back to normal now.

"I know, but you hugged her like she was the most important thing in the world." Pattie said looking out her window.

George sighed and they drove in silence the rest of the way home. Later that night, George over heard Pattie talking to Cynthia about Emily.

"How could you even side with her, Cyn?" she asked sounding upset, "She nearly ruined mine and George's relationship!"

George was glad to find Cynthia defending Emily, but he didn't like how Pattie was talking. Emily went nowhere near ruining anything.

George rolled his eyes and went to bed, hoping he dreamed about Emily and not the terrible things Pattie didn't like about her.

* * *

_** This one's shorter than the rest, but I don't really care at the moment. I'm having writers block at the moment and This was all that came to mind. Hope you liked it! BE HAPPY!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 9**

Leslie started to cry again, and Emily had no idea how to react. She wrapped her arms around her sister until she stopped crying long enough to get a full statement out.

"Les, what happened? Where did all these bruises come from?" Emily asked gingerly touching her sister's shoulders.

"I-I-I, erm, I fell down and uh, I got into a fight at school..."Leslie said. Emily sighed. She knew Leslie wasn't telling the truth.

"Les," she said with another sigh, "Is that what mum told you to tell me?"

Leslie cracked a small smile, "You said mum, like you were really from London."she said, obviously avoiding the question.

"Leslie."Emily warned giving her sister a stern look, "Please tell me if mu- Mom hurt you. If she was the one who gave you these bruises."

Emily looked down at her lap and sighed, "Yeah, she's been doing it since you left. Dad was the only thing that made it bearable. He tried to stop it, but then he got attacked and then..." Leslie couldn't continue her sentence because she broke into another fit of sobs. Emily comforted her sister, but was slightly distracted by what Leslie had said.

"What do you mean he was attacked?" she asked when Leslie stopped crying again.

"Em?" Leslie said frowning, "Didn't mum tell you? Dad was mugged walking home from work."

Emily gasped and held back the sudden tears that she felt welling up. She stood up and walked out of the room before her sister could see her cry. She went into the first room she saw. She sat down on the flower and peace sign bedspread. She noticed the room looked so much different than the last time she saw it. She knew Leslie redecorated a lot, but the only thing that seemed to stay the same was the Beatles photo on the wall by her bed. She looked at the lad's smiling faces, landing on George. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she pulled the photo off the wall. She looked at george's neet hand writing and suddenly realized how much se missed him. She missed all of them, but George more than the rest.

She thought that maybe coming back home to her sister would help her figure out what to do about her feelings for George, but everything seemed to only get ten million times worse. She sighed and rubbed her finger over George's picture before putting it back on the wall where it belonged. the bedroom door opened and Leslie stepped in and looked at Emily.

"Do you miss him?" she asked. Emily frowned and saw that her hand was still on the wall near the photo, "Dad told me about what happened between you and George after you left."

"Oh, that must have gone well with mum..." Emily said removing her hand from the wall and rolled her eyes as Leslie sat down on her bed with Emily.

"She totally flipped out,"Leslie said with a small giggle, "But I was so jealous of you, and all Dad could do was laugh at me."

Emily giggled and picked up one of the pillows on the top of the bed. She sighed and looked back at the picture.

"Well? Do you miss or what?" Leslie pressed on. Emily sighed and looked back at the photo.

"I dunno, Les, I mean he's really sweet, and cute, but..." Emily sighed and picked at the bedspread. "It's just...He's married..."

"And you don't wanna split him and Pattie Boyd up?" Leslie said with a sigh, "But don't you still love him?"

"Yes, I do, but He's in Liverpool, and I'm here now, so it doesn't matter any more." Emily sighed and kept her gaze off her teenage sister.

"Man, It would've been _so cool_ to have George Harrison as a brother in Law." Leslie said with a laugh. Emily giggled and shoved her sister's shoulder playfully.

they were laughing and having a good time but that ended in when their mother came storming into the room angrily, "Leslie Peters, didn't I tell you last night to take out the trash!?" she yelled.

Leslie flinched as their mother stomped into the room and slapped her across the face. Leslie let out a cry as her hair flew across her burning cheek. Emily was shocked at her mothers reaction.

"Hey!" she said loudly as she pulled Leslie up off the floor to help her, "What's wrong with you? Les didn't do a thing wrong!"

"How would you know?" her mother yelled at her, "You haven't been here. You've been off at your fancy job in London while I was here having to deal with her." she pointed to Leslie who was crying on the floor.

"Just because I want a life of my own does not mean I don't care!" Emily yelled back, "You had no reason to hit her, and I don't care if you told her to take out the trash last night, that's still not a good reason!"

Their mother raised her hand to Emily, but Emily gave her a deathly glare, and she backed off. She went out of the room grumbling about having to do everything herself. Emily helped Leslie off the floor and she comforted her sister for the third time in the last two hours. She sighed and left Leslie in her room, staring at her Beatles photo sniffling sadly.

Emily had to do something, but what? She decided to call Brian before she did anything to drastic. She picked up the phone and put in Brian's number and waited for him to pick up. there was no answer, and she realized he was more than likely at the recording studio. She groaned and dialed the number of the studio and waited again.

Wen someone picked up, she heard a voice she wasn't expecting.

"EMI Studios,"he said in his hard scouse.

"Uh, Um, Hi, I'm looking for Brian." Emily stuttered. She heard him chuckle.

"Emily, you don't have to pretend you don't know who you're talking to." he said. She could here his smile on the other line.

"George, could I please just talk to Brian, something's happened and this is really important." she pleaded with him. He sighed and told her to hold on before going to get Brian.

Hello?" he said sounding confused at who'd be calling him at the studio.

"Brian, I need you to help me..."

* * *

It was the morning after Emily had gone back to Florida and George missed her something terrible. HE pulled himself out of bed and went to work at the studio like normal. He recorded and did some goofing off with John and Paul, but he felt like something was missing.

The day was about over and Sara, the secretary was on break and George Martin asked George to answer the phone for a bit. George didn't have anything else to do, so why not.

The first couple of calls He said his name, and everyone of them hung up or screamed with excitement. H decided it best not to say who was on the phone. It was around the fifth call that he'd made this decision as he picked up the phone.

"EMI studios." he said smiling. The person on the other line seemed suddenly nervous.

"Uh, um, Hi, I'm looking for Brian?" she stuttered. George chucked at her.

"Emily, you don't have to pretend you don't know who it is." he said laughing.

"George, could I please just talk to Brian, something's happened and this is really important." she pleaded. George sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, hold on, love." He said putting the phone down before walking off to get Brian. When he was found Brian seemed confused. He rarely ever got calls in the studio.

"Hello?" he asked glancing over to George who sat down in the secretary's chair and spun around childishly.

"Brian, I need you to help me." Emily said almost in a panic.

"Emily?" Brian asked frowning, "Why? What's the matter?"

"It's mum, she hit Leslie and I don't know what to do." Emily said worriedly.

"Is Leslie alright?"

"She's fine, but I need to get her out of here." Emily said almost pleadingly. George had stopped spinning in the chair and was now looking at Brian with a worried expression.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked with a sigh.

"I need a little extra money. I'm gonna get us a place away from mum." Emily said. Brian didn't understand why she wanted to do that.

"Emily, why don't you just come back to London, and bring Les with you?" Brian asked, seeing George out of the corner of his eye perk up at the idea.

"No, Brian, I can't go back. I'm still trying to figure things out with George, and Leslie is obsessed with The Beatles. That would not end well." Emily said sighing.

"Alright, Em," Brian sighed and wiped his hand across his forehead, "I'll lone you some money, but where are you planning on going?"

"I dunno yet, but I'll call when we get settled, Ok?" she asked. Brian agreed and hung up the phone.

He started to walk out the door and George was following close behind.

"What's going on?" he asked impatiently.

"Emily and Leslie are moving away from their mother, George." Brian said rolling his eyes.

"Aren't they coming here?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but I wish they would." Brian said, sighing and walking on. George still followed him and annoyed him greatly with all his questions.

"George," Brian said warning, "If you don't leave me alone about it I swear You will not be happy. If she wanted you to know she would have told you." George opened his mouth to retort, but He was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hello, Georgie." Pattie said kissing his cheek. He turned around and put on a smile for her, even though he didn't really mean it.

"Hello, love." he said giving her a kiss, "You hungry?" he asked. she grinned and nodded. He pulled her out of the studio, leaving Brian where he was standing. He wondered how George could be so worried on minute about Emily then completely ignore her like nothing was going on.

He shrugged it off and went on with his business, which was getting money to Emily and Leslie.

* * *

Emily was relieved as she went back into Leslie's bedroom and sat down next to her sister, "Les," she said lying down next to her, "Do you wanna get out of here? Ya know away from mum and all this?"

Leslie turned over and looked at Emily with sleepy eyes. She nodded wordlessly and put her head on her sister's shoulder. Emily felt so bad for her sister. She was only 13, and she shouldn't be exposed to this kind of pain and suffering. She decided they'd pack up and leave in the morning. She sighed and covered her and Leslie up before going to sleep hoping they could make a clean get away with out their mother suspecting anything.

The next morning, Leslie was getting ready for school, and Emily had woken up to a loud crash. She shot up out of the bed and looked around. Leslie was standing frozen in her place near her closet. Emily sighed with relief as she got up and went out of the room. Leslie followed with her school bag into the kitchen.

There in the kitchen with broken glass everywhere was their mother with her hand under running water. Under her hand the water was slightly pink from blood.

"Mum?" Emily asked cautiously, "You ok?" Her mother looked at her with angry eyes.

"No I am not alright!" she yelled, "Your good for nothing sister can't see to put the dishes where they belong!"

"What?" Leslie asked slightly confused, "I didn't do anything to the dishes, mom."

"Well who did the dishes last night, Les?" their mother asked tending to her injured hand, "I know your older sister is too proud to care about doing the dishes."

Leslie sighed exaggeratedly, and stomped out of the room. Emily glared at her mother and watched as she quickly wrapped up her hand before going after Leslie.

"You come back here young lady!" she yelled. Emily heard the door open and Leslie let out a yell.

"Mom, Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled. Emily hurried into the room and saw their mother had Leslie by the hair and was dragging her back into the kitchen.

"Who's gonna clean this mess up if you leave, Les!?"

"You are, mom!" Leslie said back finally wrenching her hair free from her mother's grip.

Emily assisted Leslie and led her to the front door again, "Go on, Les, I'll get our stuff, and then I'll come get you after school."

Leslie nodded, "But what about mom?"

"I'll handle mum alright, just go." she said pushing her sister out the door as their mother stormed into the room.

"Who told you to let her go?" she yelled at Emily.

"I don't have to be told to let anybody go, mum." she said back calmly, "Is your hand alright?"

"What do you care?" her mother spat. Emily sighed and went back into the kitchen. She cleaned up the glass and made sure it was all up before going into Leslie's room and packing up most of her sister's things.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 10**

Emily successfully got all their stuff out of her mother's house without being caught. She brought it to her old apartment building and asked for her old apartment back. Luckily, her old landlord was nice, and let her have a slightly bigger one when she found out that Emily had Leslie. She even helped Emily carry their things up to the apartment.

"Listen, Thanks alot," Emily said putting one of Leslie's boxes on the floor, "But I can't get you any money until my uncle sends it, and I don't know when that'll be."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, sweet " she responded, " The rent here isn't that much and you don't have to pay until you have the money."

Emily let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you so much." she said as the landlord walked out of the apartment. She looked around the place for a minute. It was much nicer than her last apartment. It had two bedrooms across the living room from each other. There was a bathroom the the left of one of the bedrooms and a kitchen to the right of the front door.

Emily figured it could work for them, and she was very pleased that it was already mostly furnished. The landlord said they could have everything in the place, which help tremendously. There were double beds in the bedrooms and dressers for their clothes. In the kitchen there were most of the needed appliances and the living room had a couch and matching armchair. there was a TV in front of the coffee table and a small bookshelf near a window that looked over the beach.

Emily had forgotten about the beach, and longed to feel the sand between her toes and the water in her hair again. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost time for Leslie to get off school and left to pick her up.

She walked all the way to her sister's school and waited out side for her. When she saw Leslie walk out she was glad to see her talking to a boy.

"Les!" She called as she walked up to her sister. Leslie grinned, and said goodbye to the boy before meeting Emily in the middle.

"Hi, Em." she said with a sigh, "Did you find a place?"

Emily grinned and nodded, "You wanna go see it?" she asked leading her sister down the road. Leslie grinned back and hurried along with her sister.

When they got to the apartment Emily got for them Leslie seemed to like it.

"Hey, this is nice," she said walking around the place. She peaked her head into one of the rooms curiously, "Do you think I could paint on the walls?"

Emily giggled. She'd forgotten her sister liked to paint on things, "I dunno, You could ask, but I wouldn't get you hopes up."

Leslie shrugged and plopped down on the couch in their new living room. Emily sat down next to her and she felt better now that they were away from their mother and out of the pain and suffering she brought upon her sister.

Emily looked out the window again and saw the beach she sighed and got up for a better look, "Les, do you mind if I go to the beach for a bit?" she asked biting her lip as she turned around.

Leslie shrugged as the door buzzed. Emily answered the door to see their landlord smiling at them.

"Hello, Emily, I was making sure you were settling in nicely." she asked. Emily nodded and let her in the apartment, "And you must be Leslie."

Leslie smiled and nodded, "Hi, Um, I know we're renting the place, and all but I was wondering if I could paint on the walls."

"Les," Emily said cocking an eyebrow, "Sorry, Mrs. Jet."

"NO, that's alright," she said smiling at Leslie, "I was going to hire someone to redecorate the place anyway. If she wants to paint the walls then that's fine with me. It saves me money."

Leslie grinned and hopped off to her room. Emily rolled her eyes, knowing her sister was already busting out her paints and brushes.

"Thank you," she said once again more than grateful.

"No that's alright, Emily, dear." Mrs. Jet said before bidding her a goodbye and leaving the apartment. Emily sighed and went to change into her bathing suit. There was a place on the beach she wanted to check out while she was out on the beach.

* * *

Brian was at his house wondering how he was going to get this money to Emily. He didn't want to send it in the mail and he didn't think she had a bank account to transfer it. He was about to call her and see what he should do when the door bell rang.

At the door was John, and George. He let them in and asked them why they were there.

"We wanna go to the beach, Eppy." John said grinning childishly.

"No, because you know Emily moved back to Florida where there are beaches, so no." Brian said sternly. George shoulders slumped and Brian almost felt back for the guy. Brian sighed and sat down on one of the couches in his living room. The place seemed to quiet without Emily there.

"Fellas I know you liked her, but she's going through a lot right now. Her mum's not the best in the world and her and her sister just lost their father. They've had to move away from their mum and I'm trying my best to help them." Brian said to them. They nodded their understanding and John pulled George out of the house again.

Brian reached for the phone to call Emily but it rang and startled him. He picked it up, "Hello?" he asked.

"Um, Emily told me to call this number. She said it was our uncle in London?" a young girls voice said. Brian figured it was Leslie.

"Yes this is him, what's the matter?" he asked, hoping it wasn't anything major.

"Nothing at the moment, Emily said to call and tell you that we found a place." Leslie said with a sigh. Brian smiled at the news.

"That's great, You're Leslie aren't you?" he asked just to be sure.

"Yes, that's me." she said quietly, "What's London like?"

Brian frowned at the random question, "Well it's cold right now, but over all it's nice, didn't Emily tell you anything about it?"

"Yes, but it was all mostly things that happened between her and George Harrison."

Brian was confused suddenly, "I know about their kiss, but what else was there exactly?"

"Oh, not a whole lot, she just said she'd met him here in Florida, and that he kissed her a couple times while she was in London." Leslie said happily.

Brian sighed. So George did love Emily. He wondered if Emily felt the same way, but he knew that was none of his business, "Well, I'm glad you two are settled in alright, tell Emily to call me as soon as she can. I have a few things to talk to her about."

"Ok, I'll do that." Leslie said before hanging up the phone. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as the doorbell jingled again. He groaned and answered it this time to find Maureen and Cyn. They were smiling as they stepped into the house, pulling a reluctant looking Pattie with them.

"we want Emily to come back." Cyn said quickly as Mo nodded vigorously. Brian sighed, "I can't help you with that, ladies I'm sorry. John and George were just here about the same thing." Brian saw Pattie's eye narrow at the mention of her husband being here about Emily.

Mo opened her mouth to start her pleading, but Brian cut her off, "Will it help you all to know her and her sister are fine and living in an apartment now?"

Maureen and Cynthia thought for a second and nodded.

"So she's definitely not coming back?" Pattie asked trying to be subtle. Brian sighed and shook his head.

"No she's not. She and her sister seem to be fine where they are."

"Oh, well, if you talk to her any time soon tell her to give us a call." Mo said as the others nodded in agreement. Brian knew Pattie didn't want Emily calling her and George's house, but he agreed and they left his house. He was pleased that his niece had rubbed off on everyone so well, and he knew they all missed her dreadfully George probably being the one who missed her the most.

He went to trying to figure out a way to get Emily the money she needed and knew the only way to get it there safely was to give it to her himself.

* * *

Emily walked along the beach for a long time before getting up the nerve to start her hunt on the one place she ever liked to go when she went to the beach. She wondered if it looked the same as it did the last time she was there, but she couldn't be too sure because it had been a long time since the last time she'd been.

When she caught sight of it in the distance she started to run toward it. She came to the entrance and bit her lip nervously. She ran her hand over the cool surface of the rock. She walked inside slowly and sighed when the inside looked just like it had months before.

The cove; her cove; Their cove. The cove George had taken her to on the day they met. She sat down in the sand and looked up at the cave like ceiling. She sighed and thought about those few hours spent in the lovely place where nobody could find you.

She had indeed spent many hour hiding in this place when she was upset over her school work, or that her crush didn't like her or that things weren't going the way she felt they should.

The only person other than George that knew about the cove was Emily's father. He nearly always found her there when she'd run off and hide. She always waited for him too. It was those time she missed the most about her father. She knew Leslie missed him too, but Emily was so much closer to him than anybody else. She sighed and looked around the cove again.

It looked the same as it did when George brought her there for the first time. It had a patch of purple flowers in a spot where the sunlight broke through a hole in the ceiling and Emily often picked some of those and put them into a crown for her hair.

She stayed in the cove for about two hours before going back out and going back to the apartment to make sure Leslie was alright. When she walked in she didn't see Leslie. She frowned and went into her sister's bedroom to find her sitting on the floor with a paintbrush painting in a bright yellow color.

She looked around the room and gawked. Leslie had covered her walls with bright tie-dyed colors and flowers of yellow and Green on the ceiling. There were different things painted within the swirling colors like birds and peace signs. there were music lyrics and musical melodies along the wall and Emily was impressed with Leslie's progress in two hours.

"Dang..." she muttered as Leslie grinned and stood up from the floor. Leslie had paint on her hands and clothes. there was even a little bit on her face, but that just helped the artistic look she was trying to create.

"You like it?" she asked looking around her colorful room. Emily nodded and Leslie gathered her paints and followed her sister out to the living room.

"What should I paint in here?" she asked studying the walls in deep concentration. Emily sighed and shrugged. She looked at the phone curiously. Leslie put on a record for something to make some sort of noise while she worked and Emily made up her mind and dialed the first number that popped into her head.

"I already called Brian, Em." Leslie said painting a deep red streak across the wall.

"Not calling him," Emily said as the phone rang. Leslie turned down the record player so her sister could hear and went back to her painting.

the phone rang for a minute and just when Emily was going to give up, he answered.

"Hello?" he sounded sleepy.

"Hi, George," she said grinning at her sister's sudden interest in her phone conversation.

"Em?" he asked sounding happy.

"Hi," she said with a giggle.

"Brian said you moved out of your mum's place." he said excited to be talking to her.

"Yeah, Me and my sister got an apartment." Emily said as Leslie carefully put down her paint brush and plopped onto the couch next to Emily.

"That's good." George said with a sigh. there was a silence, and Leslie was hopping up and down like she was going to explode if she didn't know what was going on.

"How old's you sister now?" George asked. Leslie let out a squeal at hearing this; she had her head to the receiver as Emily held it.

"She's thirteen," Emily laughed as her sister did a little dance of excitement, "Do you wanna talk to her?"

Leslie gaped and her eyes widened.

"Sure, why not?" George said. Emily told him to hold on and she held out the phone to her jittery sister.

"H-hello?" she said suddenly nervous.

"Hi, I'm George Harrison." George introduced himself with a giggle.

"I'm Leslie, bit you can call me Les." Leslie said quickly. George giggled and Emily watched her sister start to hop up and down.

"Ok, then Les," George said happily, "I'm gonna tell you a secret ok?"

Leslie grinned evilly and told George to go on, "You can't tell Emily I said this ok?"

Leslie giggled, "Ok, what is it?"

George groaned suddenly and Leslie frowned, "I'm really sorry, Les, but Pattie, my wife, is impatient. could I talk to Emily again please?"

"But what about the secret?" Leslie asked disappointed.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get the chance to talk to you again, yeah?" he asked. Leslie sighed and handed the phone grudgingly back to Emily.

"Secret?" Emily asked his with a cocked eyebrow; even though he couldn't see it. George giggled.

"Yeah, sorry, just trying to be cool with your sister..." George said trialing off. Emily heard Pattie in the background yelling about who was on the phone and for George to hang up.

George sighed, "Listen Em, I gotta go now. Pattie's a bit jealous that we were so close."

"She doesn't have any reason to be." Emily said sighing, "Um ok, well than I guess you gotta go then?"

"Yeah, um, when do you think your coming back to London?" George asked hopefully.

Emily sighed, "I don't think I can, Geo." she said sadly. George sighed.

"Not even for a visit?" he asked pleadingly.

"I don't think so George. I'm sorry." she said looking at her lap sadly.

"Alright, then, goodbye I guess." he said uncertain of whether he really wanted the conversation to end.

"Um George, do you ever think about the cove?" Emily blurted.

There was silence on the other end for a long time. Emily waited for him to answer and she was about to hang up when she heard him say; "All the time, Em..."

"Bye George." she said close to tears.

"I love you, Emily." George said barely audible. Emily took in a sharp breath as the line went dead and she hung up the phone.

Did he really just tell her the words she forever wanted to hear from him?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 11**

"Bye George." she said sounding close to tears.

"I love you, Emily." George said barely audible. He heard Emily take in a sharp breath as he hung up the phone, barely aware of the deathly glare he was receiving from Pattie. He casually gave her an innocent smile before walking out of the room.

He knew those words probably weren't the best ones to say while Pattie was trying to get him off the phone. George was sitting on his bed wondering what he was supposed to do now when Pattie stormed in with a worried and anger look in her eyes.

"George, who were you talking to?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"Oh, nobody." George shrugged it off. He knew it probably sounded more than suspicious to his wife.

"Oh, well then..." Pattie stood up as the phone rang again. George got up to answer it, but Pattie got there first.

George sighed and sat back down, knowing he'd been stupid to tell Emily how he felt over the phone, while Pattie sat and listened to him.

* * *

Emily felt like she might cry. George had just told her he loved her, and all she could think about was how stupid it was for him to say so while Pattie was nagging him about getting off the phone. Leslie was oblivious to Emily's sudden change in emotions as she finished her mural on the living room wall. It was a colorful pattern of Green, red, yellow, and orange flowers. Emily liked all the colors and the way Leslie made them mesh together, but she was so confused.

George told her that he'd loved her when they met, and Emily was sure there weren't any more feelings there. She even asked him about it. He denied it, and know he was telling her how he felt with his wife in the same room! She could barely handle herself.

She eventually got over it, and George left her mind the longer they lived in their little apartment by the beach. Leslie sometimes brought up the Beatles when she put on their albums, but Emily never paid them much mind. She'd gotten her old job back at Capitol Records, and she was making money for rent and food. Brian never got around to sending them the money she'd asked for, but Emily didn't care. She went to work every morning during the week, and on the weekends she and Leslie usually went to the beach.

Every now and then they'd hear from their mother. She begged them to come back home, and Emily refused to let her anywhere near her and Leslie. She felt bad for her mother slightly, but she'd done it to herself.

Leslie seemed to be alright for the next two years they lived in the small apartment, and Emily was glad for that. Her sister had just stared high school and was doing quite well. She had a few friends and a couple crushes that Emily encouraged her to talk to. Her grades were good, and she always did her homework without having to be asked.

Sometime in the middle of the two year mark of living on their own, Emily went into Leslie's colorful bedroom and found her sister asleep on top of the covers of her bed. Emily sighed and looked at all the homework her sister had been doing, and she didn't blame her for falling asleep. Emily put away all the books and covered her sister up before looking at her watch.

It was only 8 o'clock in the evening and her little sister was wiped out. She sighed and went to cook something for their dinner. It didn't take long to make and so she was questioning whether to wake up Leslie so she could eat something when the telephone rang.

Startled slightly, Emily picked up the phone, "Hello?" she asked taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Hello, Emily?" a familiar voice said happily.

"Yes, this is Emily," Emily said curious at who she was speaking to, "Who's this?"

"This is George Martin..?" he said questioningly.

"oh, hi George," she said smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm alright, Emily," George said. Emily could tell he was smiling just by his tone, "Um, but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Emily's smile fell, "What is it?" she asked swallowing hard. What could be so terrible that George Martin had to call her all the way from London.

"Well, Brian's uh, well You see Brian, um," George was having a hard time and Emily was getting frustrated with him.

"George, will you just tell me? What happened to Brian?" she asked suddenly frightened at the possibilities.

"He's dead, Emily." George said quietly and sadly. Emily let out a shaky breath, that turned into a sob that shook her whole body, "I'm sorry, Em. I know how much you've been through, and all."

"Thank you for telling me George, It means a lot." Emily choked as Leslie groggily stumbled out of her bedroom.

"I know, but listen there's something else." George said brightening up somewhat.

Emily wondered what else there could possibly be as George went on, "Brian left you all his things."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Emily frowned as she watched Leslie fixed herself a plate of the dinner Emily had made.

"I men he left you his house, and all his belongings. He even left you whatever money he had left." George said nervously.

Emily was surprised by all this, "Really?" she asked in disbelief, "What am I supposed to do with all that?"

"I dunno, Em, but I know the lads would be glad to see you move back to London. You come and work for me again if you like." George suggested.

Emily sighed, "I dunno if that's a good idea, George." She saw Leslie perk up at the name, and Emily shook her head to signal it wasn't the George she was thinking of. Leslie sighed and plopped onto the couch with her plate.

"Alright, well could you at least come for his funeral and all that? I know he'd want it that way. You can take a look at the his place again and reconsider or at least think about moving back?"

"I'll think about it George, when's the funeral?" she asked near tears again.

"In about a week, I can get you and your sister plane tickets if you like."

"Ok, call me when you have anymore information will you?" Emily felt the tears going down her cheeks.

"I'll do that, Em, hows three days sound?" George asked trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"That'll work, thanks again George. Tell the lads hello for me will you?" she said trying to be cheerful.

"I'll do that too, goodbye Emily." with out another word George Martin hung up and Emily had a lot of explaining to do to her little sister.

You'll never guess who that was." Emily said sitting down next to Leslie on the couch.

"Some one evidently called George?" Leslie said trying to cheer her obviously upset sister up.

"Yes, but He's George Martin from London and he called to tell me that Brian died a few days ago." Emily looked at her lap.

"uncle Brian?" Leslie asked uncertain of the person she was speaking of.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, and he evidently left his his every belonging."

Leslie's eyes got wide, "Everything?"

"Yup, his house, the rest of his money, his furniture, everything." Emily said nodding.

"So are we gonna live in his house?" Leslie asked cocking an eyebrow at the idea of living near the Beatles.

"I dunno, but we're going to London in a few days for the funeral and We're gonna look at the house before we make any sort of decisions."

Leslie nodded and ate her food before yawning and going back to bed. Emily had something to do while she picked at her food and watched whatever was on TV.

* * *

George Martin just hung up with Emily and George and John were bugging him on who he was talking to.

"Nobody of your concern." He spat at them. they had sad hurt looks on their faces and George knew they weren't taking Brian's death any better than he himself was. He sighed a defeated sigh, "It was Emily Peters, Brian's niece?"

George immediately perked up. John had a sly grin on his face as they looked at each other and walked off. George Martin rolled his eyes and went back to work. Later in the day he got plane tickets for Emily and her sister, and he hoped Emily would consider moving back to London. She was extremely good at her job the week she worked for him, and he hoped he'd be able to have her work for him again.

He went home after he finished his work and went straight to bed.

The next morning he finished preparing for Emily and Leslie to come and he hoped they'd stay the loner he made all the preparations.

When it'd been three days he called the number Brain had stored for his niece and hoped she'd pick up.

"Hello?" a voice asked with a sigh.

"Hello, I'm calling about the plane ticket, Emily." George said sure it was Emily he was talking to.

There was a giggle on the other end of the line, "Hi, I'm not Emily, I'm her sister Leslie. Em's at the beach at the moment, but I can tell her you called if you like."

"Oh, well then Leslie, Um tell her George Martin called to confirm the plane tickets are for tomorrow evening, alright?" he asked.

"sure," Leslie said seemingly happy about the idea of going to London.

Without another word, he hung up and went on with his day. The lads seemed excited about Emily coming back, and he wondered why they all seemed to like her so much. He shrugged off the thought and record whatever the lads had in mind for their next album.

The next day everybody was jittery with excitement. George could tell the lads were toning it down for his and their wives sake, but they were _really_ excited to be seeing Emily again. HE could tell the boys excitement was getting on Pattie and Cynthia's nerves.

Pattie was still slightly jealous of Emily, and John was being too childish for his wife's sake. Cyn was trying to calm John down while they waited for the two girls to arrive, and Pattie was trying to keep George's conversation to anything but Emily.

Ringo and Maureen seemed to be the only calm ones there, and George Martin was grateful for that.

"Will you all calm down?" Ringo asked pulled John into a chair, "You're getting on Uncle George's nerves."

George smiled at Ringo for both the nickname he's used and for trying to keep everybody calm. Every body sat down on the airport chairs and waited for Emily and Leslie to arrive.

* * *

Emily and Leslie were sitting on a plane on their way to London. Leslie was more than excited and Emily couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Em, I cant WAIT to get to London! Do you think we'll get to see the Beatles?" she asked wide eyed at the thought of meeting her beloved George Harrison; the Beatle who'd signed a photo for her. She hopped up and down in her seat impatiently as they neared London every second. Emily looked out her window and sighed. Soon she'd be in London with all her new fund friends. She hadn't seen them for two years, and she doubted if they even remembered her as she dozed off to sleep.

"Em! Wake up we're here!" Leslie violently shook her shoulder and she startled awake and looked around nervously.

She looked at her sister who was grinning madly at her. She laughed and got up out of her seat and stretched. Leslie no sooner pulled her off the plane and went to collect their luggage.

"Who's picking us up, Em?" Leslie asked looking around as if she was expecting one of the Beatles to be there waiting for them.

"George Martin said he'd be here." she sighed looking around for him. She saw a head flying in the air and she grinned at seeing their ride waiting exactly where he said he'd be. He even bought a couple of friends. Emily smiled and pulled Leslie through the crowded airport over to George Martin.

"HEY!" she said now excitedly hugging him.

"Emily!" George said hugging her back. Emily heard Leslie gasp in excitement when she saw who was with George.

"EMIL!" She exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly, "It's...It's..." She was pointing to George Harrison who was smiling widely at them. George sent Emily a wink and stepped forward.

"George Harrison." he said holding out his hand to the fifteen year old girl. She squealed and wrapped her arms around George in an excited hug. Emily giggled and greeted the others. receiving big hugs from Cynthia and Maureen. Pattie smiled politely at her and Emily waved, know she probably didn't like all too much anymore.

John and Ringo nearly tackled her to the ground in a hug and she laughed at them. Paul was a little more discreet when he hugged her and she grinned at all of them, suddenly very happy to be there.

Leslie was still standing with George, and she had her arms around his waist smiling like an idiot. Emily giggled at her sister and pried her away from George so that they could get into the car.

"Em, can George ride with us, please!?" Leslie begged her sister. Emily frowned and looked at George, who shrugged.

"Um, I dunno if George would want to be stuffed in a car with a fan crazed girl." Emily said giggling.

"No that's alright, she's sweet." George said smiling at Emily.

"What about Pattie?" Emily asked trying to find a way out of this future car ride that was most likely going to be awkward.

"She and I rode with Cynthia and John." George said walking with Emily, Leslie and George Martin to the car, "She'll be alright for a few minutes."

Emily sighed and climbed into the back seat of the car. Leslie tried to follow her, but George climbed in first. Leslie's shoulders slumped as she climbed into the front seat next to George Martin. Emily was very uncomfortable with George in the back seat with her and she noticed he was getting as close as he could to her without drawing ant suspicion.

Emily sighed and looked out the window, trying to ignore George as long as she could before she found herself completely surrendering her feeling to him. She didn't make eye contact or even look at any part of him in fear of wanting him to scoot even closer than he already was. She saw George Martin glance back at the two who were being so quite in the back seat. Leslie seemed to be sulking in the seat next to him because she was the one who wanted to ride with George, and she was stuck in the front seat away from him.

"Everybody alright back there? It's awfully quiet back there." George asked glancing back at them one last time.

"Yep, just fine," Emily said quickly, keeping her gaze out the window. She heard George sigh next to her and she felt bad for ignoring him. She forced herself to look at him and he smiled at her. She swooned at the crooked grin that played on his lips and quickly looked away as she felt her cheeks flush. George snickered and stretched his arm across the top of the back seat casually.

When the car ride was finally over Emily hurried into the familiar house of Brian Epstein's. She was expecting to stay there, and she was glad it didn't creep her out to be staying in a dead guy's old house.

"Whoa!" Leslie said loudly, "This place is HUGE!" she ran up the stairs to look at all the bedrooms and see what else there was.

George Martin carried their bags inside and George Harrison followed behind Leslie with a childish smile on his face. Emily sighed a looked around the downstairs before going upstairs. The kitchen was the same as it was when she lived there with Brian, there was even a photo of her and the lads after they'd made that cake. She giggled at the picture and picked it off the counter smiling fondly at the memory.

She went into the living room and then upstairs to her old bedroom. It was exactly the way she'd left it. The bedspread was a little better made up though. She looked around and sat down on the bed before going all out and sprawling herself across it.

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed as the bedroom door opened to George grinning at her as he strode across the room and sat down next to her on her bed.

"So your still gonna sleep in here?" he asked giggled. Emily nodded as he got down next to her and put his head right up next to hers.

"Have you thought any about moving back here?" he asked her quietly. She shrugged and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Know Les really wants to, but the last time didn't work out well." Emily said sighing as George turned over on to his side to look at her.

"Well maybe this time'll be better." George said quietly. He looked at her and she felt his breath on her face. She swallowed hard as she was aware of him leaning into her.

Why was this always happening to _her_?


	12. Chapter 12

_**The piano in this chapter was really John's and it was supposed to be painted by some dutch artists, but I don't care. George ended up with the piano some how, so I just put as his.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 12**

Emily felt George's warm breath on her face as he leaned down into her. She froze as his lips met hers, and she tried her hardest not to react to him. He was rather persistent however, and kissed her until she couldn't help herself. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt his smile again her lips and wrapped his own arms around her middle.

After a few minutes, Emily realized what was happening and pushed him back roughly. George looked at her, slightly hurt by her actions, and frowned. She got up quickly and moved across the room from him looking slightly shaken.

"Em?" he asked sitting still in his position on her bed, "Are you alright?"

Emily looked at him in disbelief, "No George I'm not!" she said harshly, "Why do you have to keep doing that?"

George didn't really know what to say to that, "I uh, Emily, I can't help it. I just...I love you..." he said keeping his gaze on the bedspread.

Emily bit her lip and closed her eyes, "George, you're married. You can't go around kissing me just because you think you love me."

George looked at her and sighed, "But, Emily, I don't think I love you; I know I do. I have since I met you!" he said almost pleadingly.

"I can't do anything about that!" she said getting slightly louder, "I'm sorry George, but I can't love you!"

"What do you mean by can't exactly?" he asked confused.

Emily sighed and started pacing the length of her bedroom, "I mean I don't love you!" she said looking over at him to see his heart broken expression. She knew she was lying to him, but she refused to break him and Pattie up. It nearly broke her own heart to see the pained expression he wore as he crossed the room to her.

"Emily," he said in a whisper, "I know you don't mean that." he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek and neck lightly. Emily was having a hard time keeping her emotions from him.

She took a few deep breaths and pushed him back away from her, "George, I'm sorry..." he moved back to her and kissed her hard on the lips again, as if hoping to change her mind. She struggled to push him back, and he held her tight to him so she had no chance of being separated from him. When he pulled back she saw he had tears in his eyes.

"George," she said quietly, "I can't do it." she felt the tears streaming down her face. He kissed every one of them away and continued to hold her.

"You can't even try?" he asked just as quietly as if someone might hear them in the large house. She let out a stifled sob and shook her head. He took in a sharp breath and kissed her face, "Please...?"

She almost caved into his pleads, but reality came back to her and she was able to push him away again, "I told you last time I wasn't going to be the reason you and Pattie split up." she said keeping her gaze off of his hurt expression.

He groaned, and she knew he was getting frustrated with her, "Emily, I don't care what Pattie does! I love _you._" he said trying his best to get close to her again.

"No, George, I'm serious! If you wanted to cheat on your wife you should have gone to some other girl." Emily said harshly.

"Do you seriously think I'm doing this just because I want to cheat on Pattie, because I really don't! She doesn't care about me anyway! She's the one who's having an affair with Eric Clapton she thinks I don't know about!" He said getting louder and louder as he went on, "Emily I'm not doing this to spite Pattie. I'm telling this because I can't help how I feel about you. I loved you before I ever laid Eyes on Pattie."

Emily was crying harder the longer he went on, "George, just please just go away..." she said pointing to her bedroom door. He sighed and swallowed hard before walking out of her room.

* * *

Leslie was in the kitchen with John and Ringo who'd arrived a few minute after they had. John kept going on about a cake he said Emily made with them. He said it was the best cake any of them had ever had.

"Ever?" Leslie giggled. The two nodded and Ringo looked off into the distance in a day dream like state. Leslie continued to giggled until George came storming down the stairs and into the kitchen. She frowned and watched as he went into the living room and toward the front door. Every one in the kitchen followed him and watched him storm out and slam the door loudly and Pattie frowned and went after him.

"What's the matter with George?" Leslie asked curiously. John and Ringo shrugged and watched the door as if it was gonna open again and George would come back in and laugh at how he was only joking.

When that didn't happen, Leslie had a small idea of what had happened and she wanted to go talk to Emily. She excused herself and went up the stair to find her sister. She looked in every bedroom hoping one of them would be the one she was staying in. She found the one with all her bags, but she wasn't in there. She looked in every room in the upstairs and went back down stairs in case she missed her on her search.

She walked down the hall passed the kitchen and looked in those rooms some of them were completely empty and others were packed with things that Leslie didn't even want to try and sort through. She looked in the last room in the hall and found Emily sitting on a couch looking off into the distance, her face tear streaked. There was some sort of music playing in the background, and Leslie wondered what it was.

She slowly and silently sat down next to Emily and listened to the guitar playing. the song playing was "If I Needed Someone" but it wasn't the version Leslie had heard so many times before. The music stopped abruptly and there was talking, and Leslie recognized the voices.

_"Why're you watching me?" Emily's voice said shyly._

_ "Do you not want me to, love?" George's voice asked back. There was the sound of movement for a second._

_"I dunno," Emily responded to him quietly, "What did you think of it?"_

_ "It was lovely, but I like the version I wrote better." George said teasingly._

_ "You would." Emily said laughing. George joined in for a minute then; __"So, whattcha been up to these past two years?" Leslie heard him ask casually._

_"Oh not a whole lot, I finished sch-..." _

Leslie looked over to her sister who'd abruptly turned off the recording, tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Why'd you do that?" Leslie asked frowning.

"Because, I don't want to hear that conversation again." Emily said sniffling. Leslie wondered why her sister was so upset and she was going to ask her, but Emily beat her to it.

"I told George I didn't love him..." she said knowing her sister would ask sooner or later.

"Why?" Leslie asked worry in her eye.

"I don't want to be with George if we have to go behind Pattie's back." Emily said with a sigh, "That's the right thing, right?"

Emily didn't seem so sure at the moment. As much as Leslie didn't want to she nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah, it was, but I don't see why some one would want to torture them selves like that." she said quietly.

Emily knew she was right, but she didn't want to feel the way she did with George. She wanted to be friends with Pattie, but that's really hard to do when you're in love with their husband. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as Leslie stretched out on the couch.

"He ran out earlier," she said still very quiet. Emily sighed and tears fell down her cheeks again, "IS that why? Because you told him you didn't love him?"

Emily nodded and wanted nothing more than to take back what she said. She knew she'd hurt George and she knew she loved him more than Pattie probably ever did. He'd said she was having and affair with Eric Clapton, and that's what hurt Emily the most. She wouldn't be his, and neither would Pattie.

After a while of sitting on the couch, Leslie got up and left, leaving Emily alone again. She got up and looked through everything that was recorded of the Beatles. Every thing in this room was hers and her sister's and she could barely believe it. She was having second thoughts about even coming back.

She started off wanting to move back, but after all that with George she didn't think she'd be able to handle it. At around 3 o'clock Paul and John came in and said that George and Pattie were having everybody over, and they wondered if she and Leslie wanted to go.

Emily sighed and nodded. She went to change into something other than her dirty comfy clothes she'd worn on the airplane. She and Leslie rode with Ringo and Maureen to George and Pattie's house.

Maureen and Emily had a lovely conversation about what's been going on in the past two years, and it made her feel a lot better about going to George's house.

When they got there, George hugged Leslie with a giggle, and Pattie said hello to them politely before letting them into the bungalow type house. they looked around for a minute and Leslie let out an excited yelp when she looked in the corner of George's living room to find a half psychedelically painted piano.

George laughed at her and looked to Ringo, "Rings, do you think we could finish painting it?" he asked sending Leslie a playful wink. She smiled and looked at Emily.

"Em!" she said jumping up and down, "I get to paint with the Beatles!"

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"she paint a lot?" Pattie asked making a slight face. Emily giggled.

"Yeah, she painted her whole bed room very much like that piano in two house back in Florida." Emily said as George and Ringo set out a bunch of paints and brushes.

"I'm just warning you guys," Emily called to them, "She will do that while thing if you gave her the chance."

George grinned and handed Leslie a paint brush like it was a sword. Leslie excepted it playing along and dipped it into the red paint excitedly. Ringo and George watched as she painted a dove and a bunch of flowers encircling it in under five minutes. George was more than impressed with her as he sat down on the floor next to her and started to paint himself.

The doorbell rang while all this was going on and John and Cynthia came in with Jullian. John got excited to be painting the piano again and Cynthia laughed and rolled her eyes as she sat down with Pattie and Emily.

"Hello ladies." she said grinning. Emily grinned back and found her gaze landing on George as he walked by to get more paint. She watched him as he walked back to Leslie and handed her the paint so she could finish her painting. Emily found herself staring at him, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. George looked up and saw her staring, and he grinned. She quickly looked away from him and caught Pattie's eye. She didn't look happy, and Emily tried to ignore the looks she got the rest of the night from her.

After they ate dinner, George had the brilliant idea of paining the outside of their house when they finished the piano. Pattie liked the idea of the house being painted, but it was getting dark out and she knew everybody had to go home eventually.

"George, love," she said wiping the paint that somehow had gotten on to his face off, "Why don't you all do that tomorrow?"

"Aw!" John and Leslie said disappointingly.

George giggled, "We can do it tomorrow too." he said grinning. he knew that's not what she meant. Pattie rolled her eye s and eventually let them do what they liked. She went to bed when they all finally decided to go out and paint the house. The lads all too their cars and lined them up in the yard, pointing at the house. They turned on their headlights so they could see the bland walls that were soon to be colorful and exciting. Leslie was excited to be paining George Harrison's house, but Emily wasn't comfortable be there so late.

As they started on the house George looked around for Pattie before going up to Emily and handing her a paint brush.

"I'm dead awful at this, George." she said trying to hide her smile from him.

He grinned, "Well then I'll help you..." he took her by the arm and pulled her over to the wall. He stood behind her and held her hand, guiding it into a colorful psychedelically pattern on the wall. She smiled as he changed colors and helped her swirl the brush around. When he stopped, she looked at him and saw he was uncertain at what he was to do. He suddenly looked back at her and there eyes locked for a long time before John cleared his throat loudly and pulled Emily away from him so she could help him with what he was doing.

She didn't know if she was disappointed or thankful for John, but she was puled out of that thought when a bucket of pain was dropped and splattered all over her. She let out a squeal as the others rushed over to her.

"Emily!" Leslie exclaimed, "What happened!?" she was giggling at her and Emily glared at her childish sister.

"Someone spilled paint." she said trying to be calm as she looked down at her clothes. There was orange paint all the way down her front.

"Oh man..." John muttered as he picked up the now empty bucket of spilled paint. George rushed up and helped her inside to get her some different clothes and to get her cleaned up.

She washed the paint out of her auburn hair carefully and changed into the pair of pants and t shirt George had handed her. Of course the pants were Pattie's, but the shirt looked to be his. She rolled her eyes and pulled the clothes on before going back outside. George grinned at her. He didn't think she'd actually wear his shirt, but he didn't really know what else she'd wear; he didn't give her anything else.

She sat down in the grass and watched the rest of the time everybody painted the house. After a while the others started leaving, and Emily suddenly realized it was just her and Leslie who were left, and Leslie and George were the only ones painting. This also meant their ride had left without them. George also seemed to notice this after a while too, and told Leslie it was time to call the paining quits for the night.

Leslie groaned and looked around for Emily. She grinned and sat down next to her.

"How are we gonna get back?" Emily asked looking at George.

George looked around and shrugged, "I dunno, I'd give you a ride and all that, but I know you'd only decline that." he said sitting down next to Leslie. They all looked at his house. it was more than colorful, but it wasn't completely finished.

"Well, then how are we getting back?" Leslie frowned.

Emily smiled, "He's saying that he doesn't mind if we stay." she said lying back in the grass.

Leslie grinned and George told her where the guest room was before she ran inside. George giggled at her and sat back next to Emily in the grass.

She sighed and rolled over to face him, her head ending up on his shoulder. He smiled to himself wrapped am arm around her.

"George," Emily said quietly burying her face in his shirt, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

He kissed the top of her head, "I know..."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 13**

_** Recap:**_

_She sighed and rolled over to face him, her head ending up on his shoulder. He smiled to himself wrapped am arm around her._

_"George," Emily said quietly burying her face in his shirt, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."_

_He kissed the top of her head, "I know..._"

* * *

George and Emily stayed lying in the grass for a while just looking up at the stars. They didn't talk and George was holding back his instincts to pull Emily closer and kiss her and tell her he loved her. He'd learned his lesson with doing that, but he could barely keep himself from this.

After a while George noticed Emily's breathing had become soft and even. He looked down at her and grinned. She fallen asleep, and he couldn't help but think about how cute she looked. He moved to pick her up and carry her inside, and he went into the guest room, where Leslie was already asleep. He hoped they didn't mind sharing as he put Emily down next to her sister.

He pulled the blankets around them and kissed Emily's cheek before going into his bedroom for bed. Pattie had evidently wanted to wait up for him, because she was still awake when he came in.

"So," she said crossing her arms over her chest, "Leslie and Emily are staying here tonight?"

George nodded and changed into a t shirt and a pair of pajama pants, "Yeah," was all he said as he climbed into bed next to her.

"When exactly where you gonna tell me?" She persisted. George sighed as he snuggled into the blankets.

"I dunno, I thought you went to bed when I offered for them to stay." George shrugged and yawned.

"So, what took you so long to come it? Leslie came in a while ago." Pattie said in an attempt to be casual.

George sighed again and turned over to face her, "Pattie, I was out side with Emily, OK? Nothing happened if that's what your playing for, we just sat in the grass and looked at the stars."

Pattie nodded as he took her hand and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into him and her head rested against his chest.

"I love you," Pattie said with a yawn. George kissed the top of her head, but he didn't answer her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, wishing more than anything his childish feelings for Emily would go away.

The next morning, Emily woke up to the smell of paint in her nose. She made a face and sat up. She looked next to her and saw Leslie sound asleep with blue paint streaked across her cheek. She held back her giggles as she shook her sister awake.

The bedroom door opened and George came in smiling that they were already awake. He sat down on the bed and Leslie smiled at him.

"Hi, George!" she said with a giggle.

He laughed, "Hi Les." he said crawling onto the bed and lying down between them. Leslie smiled and cuddled up next to him. Emily chuckled as George wrapped an arm around the two girls.

"What do you two wanna do?" He asked with a sigh.

"I want to paint the rest of the house." Leslie said from the folds of George's t shirt. Emily sat up and giggled as Pattie came into the room. Her eyes narrowed at George and Leslie's closeness.

Emily sighed as Pattie spoke up, "You guys hungry?"

George perked up and hopped off the bed, "I'm always hungry, love." he kissed Pattie's cheek before hurrying out of the room with Leslie following close behind.

Pattie watched them and looked back to Emily. She looked sad about something, and Pattie started to feel somewhat bad for her.

"You wanna come eat, Em?" she asked pointing to the kitchen. Emily sighed and nodded before getting up and following Pattie into the kitchen where George and Leslie were already digging into the stack of pancakes on the table.

Emily and Pattie giggled at them and sat down for their own food. George grinned at them and scrapped his plate clean.

"So what do you guys have planned today?" Pattie asked biting back the laugh that played at her lips when she watched George.

"Oh, Not a whole lot, I think we're gonna go back to Brian's." Emily said with a sigh. Leslie looked upset.

"Aw, but I wanted to finishing painting George's house!" She complained.

"Don't worry, I won't paint anymore unless your here to do it with me." George said grinning at the fifteen year old. Leslie blushed and giggled as she finished her food.

"I have to go to the studio today, so I can give you two a ride if you like." George said looking to Emily.

Emily nodded, "Yeah sure." she said. Pattie hopped up and ran out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back with some clothes.

"I washed your clothes last night, Emily" she said handing her the clothes she'd spilled paint on. Emily smiled at her.

"thank's Pattie." she said. She hopped up and went to change out of the clothes George had given her to wear.

When she came back, George and Leslie were playing around on George's newly painted piano. Emily smiled and walked up to them. She put her hands on Leslie's shoulders and Leslie looked up from whatever she'd been playing with George.

"Hi, Em." sh said grinning. George looked up and seemed to do a double take on her. the piano music stopped and he grinned shyly at her.

"You two ready?" George asked after clearing his throat nervously. Leslie nodded and stood up. She faced Emily and Emily frowned at her.

"Les, can't you at least wash the paint off your face?" she asked wiping her thumb over the dried paint.

"Never!" She said childishly running out the front door. George laughed.

"She is the best fifteen year old girl I have ever met." he said walking out the door with Emily. Emily laughed as Pattie stopped them from leaving.

George chuckled at her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing hr mouth. Pattie giggled and pecked his cheek before he let her go and he got into the driver's seat of his car. Leslie beat her to the front seat, claiming it was her turn to sit next to George.

Emily rolled her eyes and climbed into the back seat. The drive to Brian's was filled with George and Leslie's chatter about anything that popped into their heads. Emily was quite amuse her sister got along so well with George, and she could help but be slightly jealous that Leslie could talk to George without getting any suspicious looks from Pattie.

The car ride took slightly longer than Emily hoped it would, but they eventually got back, and Leslie said by to George before running into the big house.

Emily chuckled at her sister and started to walk up to the door, but George caught her arm.

"Em, I'm sorry if Pattie bugged you in any way." he said biting his lip.

"No, she was really nice," Emily said grinning awkwardly, "I wasn't expecting her to be at all."

"Glad you like her, but she thinks there's something going on between us." George admitted nervously.

"I can see why she'd think that, but there's not right?" Emily smiled and started to walk into the house. George pulled her back again.

"Emily, I noticed Les really likes painting and all that, so I was wondering if you two wanted to come back for dinner again so we could maybe finish the house?" he asked.

Emily giggled, "Um, I dunno, George. I'll ask Les, but you might wanna check with Pattie on that too." she said smiling. George smiled back and hugged her before she went inside.

* * *

At the recording studio, Paul and John were tuning their guitars for recording, and John was talking about Emily.

"Do you think She'll move into Brain's place again with her sister?" he asked. Paul shrugged.

"It would be so cool if she did, though." he said strumming a couple chords to check his tuning, "She reminds me a lot of Brian too."

John sighed, "Yeah," he said as George Martin walked in, "Any news on Emily coming back yet, George?"

"No, but she said she'd let me know definitely tomorrow." George said cheerily. Paul and John grinned at each other as Ringo and George walked in. Ringo was going on and on about how sorry he was for dumping Emily and Leslie on him.

"It's alright, Rings." George said for what sounded like the millionth time, "The person who didn't have a problem with it was Pattie, and she got over that fast."

"I bet she had a fit." John smirked as George tuned his guitar.

"Naw, she's just suspicious for no reason." George responded surprisingly calm.

"You mean you don't like Emily anymore?" Paul asked sounding sad.

"I didn't say that, Paul," George muttered, "I just meant there's nothing going on between us."

"Same thing, Georgie..." John said as George Martin told them to get started.

George rolled his eyes and they started on recording the tracks for their next album.

* * *

Emily and Leslie were sitting at the kitchen table eating a bag of potato chips. Emily wanted to talk to Leslie about moving there, but she didn't know how to bring it up.

"So, having fun in London?" Emily asked.

Leslie shrugged, "Haven't really done anything here. But I did have fun at George's house." she said. She'd washed the paint off her face after noticing it was leaving a rash on her cheek. And Emily couldn't help but giggled at the red streak across her cheek.

"What did you and George do after I went to bed?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

Emily was having a hard time remembering exactly. "Well, After you went inside, we didn't a whole lot, but all I remember is falling asleep."

Leslie giggled, "Did you two get a chance to come inside before that happened?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I remember cuddling up to him, and then falling asleep in the grass."

Leslie smiled, "So romantic..."

"C'mon, Les," Emily scoffed, "There isn't anything going on to make it romantic."

"Yeah ok, then what took you so long to get into the house when he dropped us off?" Leslie asked crossing her arms.

"He was asking if we wanted to come back over to finish painting." Emily said laughing, "I told him I'd ask you but I already know you wanna go. I also told him to make sure it was alright with Pattie, so don't get your hopes up."

"Aw, she seemed nice enough, Em." Leslie said wrinkling her nose.

"I know she's nice, but I can tell she doesn't like me." Emily said looking at the table.

"Only because she thinks you and George are sweet on each other." Leslie said with a scoff. Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"so," she said trying yo change the subject, "How would yo feel about moving here?"

Leslie bit her lip, "I dunno, I don't know anybody here, and all that, but who on the planet would give up a chance to live and know the Beatles?"

"Les, I'm not talking about who you know. I'm talking about what you think about living in this house, and going to one of the schools here." Emily said seriously, "George Martin offered me a better job than I had in Florida, and we wouldn't have to live in a tiny apartment."

Leslie looked down at the table, "But what about all my friends?" she asked. Emily didn't expect this from Leslie at all.

"I dunno, Les, I know you can make new friends here, but maybe you could stay in touch with them?" Emily said shrugging, "Les, I don't wanna move here if you don't like it."

"I know, but what about you career?" Leslie said, "I know you get to be a producer here, and I don't think your happy being a secretary for the rest of you life."

Emily sighed, "Les, We can live here if you like, but I just wanna make sure you're all right with all this before I tell George Martin."

Leslie grinned, "Course I am." she said pulling another handful of chips out of the bag in the middle of the table.

Emily was slightly relieved that Leslie wanted to live in London, but she still wasn't sure what was going on between her and George. She knew this time she wasn't going to let it affect her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 14**

Emily and Leslie were moving to London. Emily didn't have a clue how they were gonna get the rest of their things to them, but she was too busy laughing at Leslie's excitement for the rest of the day to care. The rest of their day went quite well, and that night Emily went to bed in her fluffy blanket and fell asleep without any problems.

The next morning, Emily woke up to the shrill sound of the phone. She trudged out of bed and tried to get tot he phone before it stopped. Luckily Leslie got there in time and was grinning as she spoke into the phone.

"Sure George she's right here" she said handing the phone to Emily.

Emily was expecting George Harrison's voice on the phone, but got a good surprise, "Hello, Emily, I'm calling about your decision about moving?"

"Oh, yeah, I talked to Les last night, and we decided that we were gonna stay here." she said smiling as she heard whoops and hollers of excitement on the other end of the line.

"Great, Emily," George said happily, "You can start work on Monday if you like."

"Thanks, Hey tell the lads they're invited over here for dinner, you can come too if you like." Emily said smiling still.

"I'll do that, hows 6-ish?"

"6-ish." Emily confirmed before hanging up the phone. She started to straighten up their living room. They'd somehow managed to clutter it up in the two days they'd been there. Leslie'd run off before Emily could tell her to help, so she did it all herself.

When she was finished she went into the kitchen for something to eat. While she ate she thought about what she should make for dinner. She thought about making a cake, but she didn't want to do that without John and Paul; it was more fun that way. She sighed and tried to decide whether she would go a head and make the cake herself.

* * *

At the studio, George Martin was starting to regret telling the boys Emily's decision. They were starting to get on George's last bit of patients as they tried to record. They were on their seventh try for "Your Mother Should Know", and every time, George or John would bust into fits of laughter.

George sighed and waited for the take to end before speaking, "Fellas, if we don't get this right we aren't going to get to Emily's pad on time." he said warningly.

George's eyes got wide and John looked taken aback. They stopped their goofing off, and instantly became serious as they recorded the song. George Martin was glad they were happy and goofing around with each other in stead of their usual rows, but they had to get this finished.

When the song was finished (Which by the way took eight takes), George sighed as he looked at his watch. He didn't even want to try and get anther song recorded. They lads had gone back to being goofy, and he really didn't want to deal with them.

"Alright, fellas" he said sighing again, "You can leave if you like."

They all had different expressions as George exited the booth to talk to them. Paul looked confused, George looked excited, and John looked taken aback again. Ringo just hopped up from his drum kit and walked out off the studio.

"I thought you said we had to get this album finished today, George?" Paul asked still confused.

"I did, but I can see that's not gonna happen with all the excitement going on." he said as they all followed him out of the studio.

George Martin said he'd see them later at Emily's and they all went on their ways. John, Paul and George went a head to Emily's while Ringo went home to see Mo.

The three drove down the street in near silence. The only sound was the sudden rain hitting the windshield of John's car. When they got to Emily's place they didn't bother knocking; they just went in and found Emily in the kitchen,still trying to decoded whether or not to make a cake.

"Hello, Em." Paul said smiling. She nearly fell out of her chair in fright, "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

She laughed nervously, "That's alright, Paul." she said walking over to the pantry. She grinned as she pulled out a bunch of ingredients. She carried all of them on the counter and she smiled at the three Beatles standing before her. John recognized all the ingredients and instantly started helping her mix everything into a giant bowl. Paul and George were still lost.

They watched as Emily Laughed and giggled at how silly John was being as he mixed everything together.

they stopped suddenly and John cocked an eyebrow at them, "You two gonna help or are you gonna stand there like you don't know what's going on?" he asked.

George frowned, "We don't know what's going on." he said walking up to them and looking over their shoulders at the bowl of batter.

Paul suddenly gasped and set the oven to pre heat, "George! We're making a cake!" he said getting out another bowl. John and Emily finished mixing everything together and put the batter in a cake pan before putting it in the oven.

Paul and John started grinning like a crazy person as he picked up the bowl Paul had gotten out. Emily giggled and pulled George over to help her. He had no idea how to do whatever they were doing. She grinned as Paul came up with all the ingredients for the frosting.

When it was all in order He and John started dancing about after putting the radio on. George giggled and turned back to Emily who was concentrating on the chocolate frosting. He put his chin on her shoulder and watched her as she putt he finishing touches on the frosting. When she was finished George put his finger in it and tasted it with a grin. She looked at him expectantly for his verdict.

He grinned crookedly and kissed her cheek, "It tastes great, Em." he said. She giggled and turned to John and Paul who had stopped dancing and had spoons in their hands.

She rolled her eyes as they dipped their spoons in and tasted the frosting.

"Is it possible for it to taste better than it did last time?" Paul pondered as he licked his spoon. John shrugged as he finished off his frosting.

The oven beeped and Paul let out an excited yell. Emily pulled the cake out of the oven and Leslie came running in after hearing Paul's loud yell. They let the cake cool as Leslie frowned at the three in the kitchen.

"I thought they weren't coming until 6-ish?" she said sitting down at the table.

"Well, George let us off early." John said sitting down next to her. Paul and George stood over the cake as if it would disappear if they didn't watch it carefully.

Emily pulled out a cake dish and prepared it for the hopefully yummy cake. Leslie walked up and stuck her finger in the frosting, "You make this Em?" she asked smiling, "You make the best cakes."

"Gee thanks, Les." Emily said snatching the frosting away from her before she ate it all. When the cake was finished cooling, Emily put it carefully on the dish and then spread the frosting all over the cake.

George watched her and when she was finished, he pulled her into his arms and stared dancing around the kitchen with her to The Rolling Stones song that played. She laughed and danced with him until the song ended.

Emily put the cake in the middle of the dining room table and looked at her watch. It was passed noon and she knew Leslie probably wanted lunch. She made sandwiches for Leslie and whoever wanted one, and they all sat down at the table and talked for a bit.

* * *

Ringo was at home with Maureen. He'd told her they were invited to Emily's and Maureen seemed excited to go. Ringo was glad Mo liked Emily. He knew Pattie didn't like her too much, but he was glad Mo and Cyn did at least a little bit.

They sat about the house for a bit, and when the phone rang, Mo answered it.

"Hello?" she asked smiling, that faded slightly.

"Mo, What do you two have planned for tonight?" Pattie asked seeming somewhat happy.

"We were gonna go to Emily's for dinner, didn't George tell you?" Maureen asked frowning.

"No, George hasn't been home," Pattie said losing her happy attitude slightly, "Is Ringo home?"

"Yeah, George Martin let them off early today." Maureen said. She knew she probably wasn't helping anything by answering all these questions, "If George isn't home where is he?"

"George went with Paul and John to Emily's" Ringo said frowning. He didn't know what was going on in the conversation.

Maureen closed her eyes, knowing that wouldn't go well for George or Emily if Pattie knew.

"I don't know where he is, Mo." Pattie sighed, "But I have a guess."

"Pattie, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, John and Paul are there with him too." Maureen said.

"I know, But it's just the way he looks at her that has me worried." Pattie said sadly, "He said there wasn't anything going on, but they're too friendly for my liking."

"I know, Pattie, But I'm sure everything's fine." Maureen said, "Do you need a ride to Emily's? Richie and I are going to pick up Cynthia too."

"yeah, That'd be nice, Mo." she said before hanging up. Maureen sighed and hung up too. She sat down next to Ringo on the couch and she put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

He kissed the top of her head and she sighed again. He sighed back and she giggled at him.

* * *

Emily hung up the phone and hopped back into the kitchen where everybody was still sitting while they talked to one another.

"That was Mo, she said she and Ringo were bringing Pattie and Cyn." She said sitting back down in her seat next to George.

"Good, I was wondering if I had to go get, Pattie." George said looking off into th e distance. Leslie suddenly perked up from across the table.

"Hey, Em," she said smiling, "Am I aloud to paint in my room?"

George grinned at her and looked to Emily for an answer, "I dunno," Emily shrugged, "I don't see why you wouldn't be able to."

"Cool," Leslie responded, "What about everywhere else?"

George laughed, "That would be so cool to have paints all over the wall." he said grinning at Leslie.

Emily giggled at them, "I din't know, Les. Why don't you just start with your room first, then we'll talk about everywhere else."

Leslie nodded and got up to go to her room. Emily rolled her eyes and watched her go off to paint her room. George wrapped and arm around the back of her chair and she ginned and put her head on his shoulder.

George was so happy to have Emily comfortable around him again he could barely contain himself. He hoped he didn't do anything to mess it up again, and he also hoped it didn't go any further than playful gestures. He told Pattie there wasn't anything going on, and he planned mostly to keep it that way.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 15**

It was around 6-ish when Ringo and the rest of the girls got there; which was when every body was supposed to get there, but Emily seemed to be distracted.

George and Leslie were supposed to be helping her in the kitchen, but everything George did made her stop and watch him. She was glad they were helping her because otherwise she wouldn't be ready for anybody when they got there.

The doorbell rang and Leslie ran to answer it, leaving George alone with Emily. He'd noticed she was having trouble staying concentrated on what she was doing, so he went to help her. He stood next to her and helped her chop up carrots and other vegetables for the salad they were having. This didn't really help her concentrate. She found herself staring at him. and he looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you're staring at me so much, but Emily, love, you have to stop." he said stopping her from nearly cutting off her own hand. She looked down and blushed madly with embarrassment.

"Sorry, George." she muttered keeping her gaze on the carrot she was cutting up. She heard George chuckle as he continued to chop up some vegetables of his own. When they were finished, George wrapped an arm around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It all looks good, love." he said quietly. She smiled and put her head back against his shoulder.

"Thanks George," she said, "I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

George grinned and kissed her cheek, which wasn't a very good idea because that was when Leslie came back with Pattie and Cynthia, who'd offered to help finish up the cooking.

Pattie's eyes got wide and she glanced between Emily and George before turning around and walking away again. George cursed under his breath and let go of Emily, before going after her. Emily shut her eyes tight when she heard the door slam.

Leslie walked up to her, and Cynthia put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright, Em." she said sweetly.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at the two in front of her, "But it looks really bad." she said nearly in tears.

"I know what it looks like, but we all know there's nothing going on, and Pattie just really possessive of George because of who he is and all that." Cynthia said trying to cheer her up a bit.

Emily sighed, "I think I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit, you guys go a head without me, alright?" she said to Leslie, who nodded sadly before watching Emily nearly bolt up the stairs.

* * *

John, Paul, and Ringo all watched Pattie run out the front door with George close behind her. They frowned, but they all knew George must have been showing some sort of affection towards Emily that Pattie thought was too much.

Then they saw Emily running up the stairs to her bedroom, and they all knew she probably wasn't coming down anytime soon. John looked at Paul and He nodded before standing up and walking up the stairs to talk to Emily while John went into the kitchen to talk to Leslie and Cynthia for what happened.

John walked in and saw Leslie and Cynthia putting everything on the table. He looked at them expectantly, neither of them seemed to notice him. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Cynthia. He saw the small smile as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ew..." Leslie said as she set the table, "Why don't you two get a room?" she made a face and smirked and kissed Cynthia just to get on the 15 year old's nerves.

"So," John said sternly, "Who's gonna tell me what's going on?"

Leslie sighed, "Emily has this thing for George, She has for ever, and now that he's married she feels that it's wrong to have those feelings. The thing is George keeps cozying up to her and she doesn't know how to react."She said, "Just now we walked in on George giving her a kiss on the cheek with his arms around her."

"OK, I can see how that looks bad, but George makes sure everyone knows there's nothing going on." John said with a sigh.

"We all know that, but you know how Pattie can get with George." Cynthia said, I know Emily's trying hard to ignore the feelings, but sooner or later they're gonna come out."

* * *

Paul knocked on Emily's bedroom door and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one he opened the door to see Emily sitting on her bed, tears stained on her sighed and hesitantly entered the room.

"You OK, Em?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She didn't even try to deny it, nor did she look up from the bedspread as she shook her head, "How come?"

"George keeps kissing me and I can't help wanting him to." she said more tears trailing down her cheeks again.

Paul sigh and put his arm around her. she put her head against his shoulder and sighed, "Em, I know how you feel with George, but he's not doing it to hurt you. He loves you, and that's the only way he knows how to show it."

"But I don't want him to love me, Paul. It can't end well for anybody." Emily said with a deep, shaky sigh. Paul rubbed her arm as she went on, "What makes it worse is George was doing all that when Pattie came in! She saw it and I know he's not going to be so easy to convince her nothings going on."

"I know, but we all know nothing's going on, and I promise we won't let you get hurt." Paul said resting his cheek on the top of her head.

They were completely silent for a long time. Both their stomachs growled loudly and they both giggled. Paul sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Paul?" Emily said quietly, "Can we go downstairs now?"

"Course we can, love." he took her hand and they walked downstairs Paul still holding her hand. they walked into the living room where John and Ringo where sitting while the girls were in the kitchen trying to keep the food warm.

Emily sighed and looked at the floor as she sat down on the couch next to John. He put a protective arm over her shoulders and she put her head against his shoulder. They were quite for a few minutes until the phone rang and Leslie hurried in and answered it.

Emily didn't pay attention to what was going on, she just closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from crying. Leslie sat down in the floor in front of Emily and bit her lip.

"That was George," she said, "He says he and Pattie went home. He said they have too much to work out before they can come back."

Emily put her hands over her face and started crying again. John sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"This all my fault," she said into John's white shirt.

"No it's not," Leslie said frowning, "It George who was doing everything, not you."

"Yes it is," Emily countered, "If I hadn't come here in the first place non of this would have happened!"

"Emily," Paul said with a light laugh, "That's like saying if we never went to America, George wouldn't have had the problem in the first place."

Emily just sighed as Maureen and Cynthia came in, "Hey, guys, can we eat now?" Maureen asked pointing to the kitchen, Emily nodded and wiped her face before walking into the dining room.

Everybody shrugged and followed her. they all sat down at the table they ate. It was mostly silent except for Julian bringing up something he did today every now and then.

When they all finished Emily could barely take the silence anymore, "Hey guys, this is killing me. Can we just try and forget what happened? Please?"

Everyone smiled at her and nodded. "What's for dessert?" Ringo asked. Paul and John grinned mischievously and looked at Emily.

"We are having chocolate cake." Leslie said with a giggle as Emily brought the cake in. Ringo's shoulders slumped slightly.

"You made cake without me?" he whined. Emily giggled and put the cake in the middle of the table.

"Sorry Ringo," John said with a grin as he was handed his slice of cake.

"I almost made it without John, Paul, and George, but they came in right when I made my decision." Emily said giggling again.

They all had cake, and Paul said it tasted better than the last time, but Emily didn't think so.

* * *

George and Pattie were at home, and George was having a hard time keeping his temper down. He knew what he was doing with Emily was wrong, but it didn't mean anything to her. Even if George was trying to get her to show her feelings for him, she wasn't cooperating with him.

"George," Pattie was still very upset with him, "Please just tell me what's going on between you two."

"Pattie I already told you!" HE responded quite frustrated, "There is nothing going on! I met her on our first American tour, and then I never saw her again until she came and moved in with Brian. Now she's decided to live in his house again with her sister, and I can't see why it's such a big deal!"

"George, It's a big deal because I feel like you're going behind my back with her!" Pattie said close to tears.

"I keep telling you I'm not! If anything we're close friends."

"But you were kissing her in their kitchen!" Pattie said, "With your arms wrapped around her!"

"It didn't mean anything, I swear!" George was trying to get her to understand, "She was worried about all the food being just right, and I was trying to cheer her up. So what if I kissed her in the cheek? I kiss lots of people on the cheek; you din't seem to flip out over them!"

"I wouldn't be flipping out if you didn't have any sort of past with her, George!" Pattie yelled at him.

"One night on the beach in Florida is barely a past, Pattie." He said calmly.

"But I see how you look at her, I can tell you love her, George." Pattie said as her tears stared to spill over.

George sighed, knowing she was right. He could even bring himself to look at her, so he kept his gaze on the carpet of their living room.

"I'm really trying Pattie," he said quietly, "She doesn't want my love anyway, but I keep pushing it on her. I'm sorry for even thinking about it, but I can't help it. You have no idea how badly I want these feelings to go away."

He heard Pattie sigh, and then the slam of their bedroom door. He closed his eyes, never feeling so much like crying in his life.

He groaned and went up to the door. He knocked on it, "Pattie, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go away, George." she said, clearly crying. George pressed his forehead to the door and sighed.

"Where do you want me to, go Pattie?" he asked in a near whisper. Suddenly the door opened, and he nearly fell in the floor. Pattie wrapped her arms around him and started crying harder than ever. He wrapped is arms around her and ran his hand through her long hair.

"I don't want you to go, George." she sobbed.

"I know, Pattie," George whispered to her, "I'm not going anywhere either."

They stayed that way for a while before Pattie yawned and George carried her over to the bed. He kissed her mouth before she put her head against his chest and went to sleep. He stayed awake much longer than her really wanted to. He had his arms wrapped around his wife, but he couldn't help but wonder how Emily was probably feeling at the moment. He sighed, knowing he'd find out in the morning when he saw Paul, John, and Ringo. He had until Monday to figure out how to be near Emily and restrain himself from her.

He knew he'd hurt Pattie, but for some reason he felt it wasn't very fair of her to say all these things to him when she was doing everything he was, and more most likely, with Eric Clapton. He sighed for what seemed like the billionth time in the last ten minutes and closed his eyes, giving sleeping at least a chance.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 16**

Emily didn't go to bed until really late. John and Paul had stayed for a long time after Ringo and the other girls left. BY the time she got into bed, she was dead tired.

Leslie had gone to bed hours before and Emily didn't blame her. John and Paul were a rowdy couple of boys. They decided it best to sleep on the couches in the living room, and Emily didn't have the energy to argue with them as she climbed up the stairs to her bed.

She snuggled into her blankets before quickly finding sleep. The next morning, Emily woke up to John pounding on her bedroom door.

"Get up! Emily it's time to get your arse out of bed!" he yelled with a slight laugh.

Emily groaned and rolled over in her bed. She heard the bedroom door opened and then her bed shook with the force of John's body after he jumped onto it. Emily groaned again and tried to kick him off her bed, but her grabbed her foot and pulled her into the floor as he fell. She let out a grunt of distaste and John grabbed her around the waist with an evil cackle.

"John, what exactly are you-" her question was never finished because her stared to violently tickle her. She erupted into laughter.

"Emily, I told you it was time to get up, so it's gonna happen one way or another." he said with another evil laugh. Emily was nearly breathless at that point and she was having a hard time struggling to feel herself. John had a good grip on her, and she was at her weakest point when some one was tickling her.

"John, please stop!" she exclaimed, casually reaching her hand up onto her bed.

"Never in billion years, Peters." he said as he continued his devilish tickling. Emily struggled some more at trying not to suffocate as she had a plan of her own. Her hand was on her bed, and if she could only get her hands on one of her pillows she might have a chance.

"John," she begged, "Please!?" John just shook his head and giggled at her. She finally got hold of her pillow and pulled it down right on John's head.

"Hey!" he protested as she repeatedly hit him in the head with her pillow, laughing now at his reaction. He reached for the pillow, but she was too quick every time it came down on him.

"You are going to give me a cuncution, Emily." he said laughing.

"I'll stop if you promise not to tickle me."she said still laughing at him. She relented her pillow sightly and he nodded. She grinned triumphantly as he helped her up off the floor.

"well, now that you're up, Paul and I wanna see if you wanna skip off to the recording studio today?" he asked smiling.

"No thanks, John, Les and I have some shipping issues to get out of the way before I get to the studio." Emily said referring to the rest of their belongings that still resided in Florida, "I was thinking about going back to get them myself, but I don't know what I'd do with Les."

"She could stay with Me and Cyn." John suggested as they walked downstairs to the kitchen where Paul and Leslie were sitting at the table giggling.

"Naw, the only person she says she'll stay with is George, and I know that's not gonna happen anytime soon." Emily sighed.

"Paul, come on and hurry up with your breakfast so we can go." John said poking him in the cheek.

"I'm eating as fast as I can, Johnny," Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Can I go with you guys?" Leslie asked perking up slightly.

"I dunno," John said looking to Emily for any sort of approval.

"You wanted to take me, so why couldn't Les go?" Emily shrugged and glanced at Paul.

"Alright, she can come, but she has to promise to stay quite and behave." Paul said with a glare toward John and Emily.

"I'm not the one who's gonna watch her!" John protested.

"Oh, yes you are, Lennon." Paul said standing up, "and you're to blame if she gets on Uncle George's nerves."

John groaned and Paul clapped him on the shoulder as Leslie took his hand and pulled him out the door to his car. Emily giggled and waved goodbye to them. She then sighed and went on to the things she had to tend to.

* * *

George got out of bed feeling groggy and tired. He knew Pattie could tell he was tired, but she didn't say anything on the matter. He ate the breakfast she'd made him and kissed her goodbye before heading off to the studio to finish the "Magical Mystery Tour" album.

He pulled into the EMI parking lot to see Leslie clinging to John as they entered the building. He frowned and wondered if Emily was going to be there when he went inside. He seriously hoped she wouldn't, but he couldn't help but want to talk to her. He got out of his car and carried his guitar inside with a sigh. He entered the studio and went into the booth to see John, Paul, and Ringo already in their normal spots, tuning and setting up for their recording. George also saw Leslie sitting next to John in the floor and watching with excitement. George chuckled and sat down in his seat.

Leslie saw him and scurried over to him.

"Hi, George," she said smiling sweetly.

"Hi, Les." he said smiling back at her. His smile was real, unlike all the other times he'd smiled that morning, "Whattcha been up to?"

"No a whole lot, John said I could come with him and Paul today after Emily said she didn't want to." Leslie said with a sly smile. She knew he'd ask.

"Why didn't she wanna come?" he knew she was laughing at him on the inside.

"She had a few things to take care of back in Florida, and she needs to figure out where to put me in school." Leslie shrugged. George nodded and bit his lip.

"Is she alright," he asked quietly, ashamed of what he'd put her through, "I mean after last night?"

Leslie sighed and sat down in the floor next to his chair, "I don't know. She didn't look so good last night after you and Pattie left, and she blamed herself quite a bit for all that went on. This morning she looked alright, but I can't tell with just her looks." she said keeping her voice low so the others can't hear.

"I don't want her to feel that way, Les." he said to her, trying to get her to understand.

"I know you don't George," she said with a small smile, "We all do."

George smiled back at her and George Martin came over the speakers telling them it was time to get to work. John let out a childish groan and George rolled his eyes. They went on with the recording, and they nearly finished the album except for a couple of the tracks.

Paul suggested they stay late and get them done, but John and George reminded him of the 15 year old girl sitting at John's feet. Paul sighed in defeat and they all left thee studio, quite happy with the way things went that day.

John drove Leslie home and she told him he could stay for a bit. He followed her into the living room and found nobody was home. Leslie sighed and looked for the note Leslie knew Emily had left for her. She found it on the top of the TV.

**Les,**

** I went for a walk. Hope you don't mind being home alone for a bit. go ahead and order Pizza or something, I'll be home soon. Also, You can go ahead and paint the music room if you like. It's kinda bland.**

**-Emily**

Leslie grinned at the last bit, but she handed the note to John for him to read. He picked up the phone and first called Cynthia to tell her he wasn't going to be home for dinner, and then called the best pizza place he could think of. Leslie collected all her paints and went into the music room, ready to do some much needed room on the plain white room. John Joined her and they had more fun painting pretty swirls of bright colors than they ever thought they would doing anything else.

* * *

Emily was out on her walk, most wondering around, hoping to learn her way around. She found the park quite easily, and had been walking around there for about and hour when she came across a pond. It was cold near this pond, mostly because it was getting nearer to September. The pond was nearly frozen and Emily couldn't figure this out. It wasn't too cold outside, but here was this pond in this very secluded spot nearly frozen enough to skate on.

She pulled out of her thoughts when someone walked up next to her. She looked at him and tried to hold back her grin.

"What're you doing here?" she asked biting her lip. He looked at her and grinned crookedly.

"well, Emily, I normally go for a walk in the park on days like these, but my question is how did you find my special spot?"

Emily gaped at him, "_Your _special spot?" She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed at him.

"That's right, Emily," He said sitting down on the ground near the edge, "I come here when I don't know what to do; or when I don't have anything else to do." He patted the spot next to him, and Emily was hesitant.

She sighed and sat down next to him, "What can't you figure out, George?" she asked curiously, "Or do you just not have anything to do?"

"I dunno yet," he said sighing, "I'm having trouble keeping Pattie happy with me, and then I'm having trouble keeping myself from pouncing on you all the time."

Emily cocked an eyebrow at him, "Me?!" she asked wide eyed, "How do I belong in this!?"

George laughed, "I've already told you how I felt about you, and I've also told Pattie. She's now determined to keep me as far from you as possible." he said with a long sigh.

"I don't see how that's going to work," Emily said looking out at the early frozen pond, "I mean we work for the same guy and all."

"I'm not too sure either." George said with a light giggle, "I think she's alright if someone else is there, but I thing it's the dumbest thing I ever heard in my life; coming form her anyway."

Emily frowned, "How come?" she asked, suddenly becoming comfortable with being near him, "i mean she does have a right to feel that way."

"Well yeah," George agreed, "But I feel like she's only saying that stuff because she wants it to look as normal as possible."

"Why wouldn't it look normal?" Emily was confused, and she knew her questions were probably getting on George's nerves.

"Em, Pattie's having an affair," he admitted sound quite devastated by it, "With one of my friends too."

Emily was shocked by this. Which one of George's friends would do such a terrible thing to him, "Who would that be?" she asked nudging his elbow.

George chuckled, "Eric Clapton, and they both think I don't know." he said looking at her, so much hurt in his dark eyes, "And it hurts so much more when she says all this grot about me going behind her back, when she's doing the exact same thing; and I haven't even done anything."

Emily was quite for a long time after that, and George was worried he'd made her uncomfortable "Um, I'm sorry, Em." he said quietly to her, "You alright?"

"Course I'm alright, Georgie," she said in slight disbelief, "But I was more worried about whether or not you were alright."

He smiled at her, "Sure I am." he said putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. She smiled back at him and shivered lightly, "Listen, Em, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I talked to Les this morning, and she said you were pretty torn up last night."

"Yeah, but John and Paul helped me after everybody left. They at least made me laugh and smile a bit." she said glad to have friends in the two Beatles.

"That's good." George sighed and looked back out at the pond. Emily sighed back and looked at him for a minute. He saw her and looked back with a smile, "You think we'll ever make it as friends?"

Emily was slightly confused by his question, but she knew what he meant. They loved each other so much, and Emily was trying hard to hold her love back.

"I dunno, George," she said with a sigh.

"Could we try?" He asked sounding very much like a frightened child, "I don't wanna stop being around you, or Les, and I have a feeling Pattie'll flip out sometime soon and put a stop to that."

Emily smiled widely, "Sure we can George." He continued to smile like a child and hugged her tight. They both sighed, and went their separated ways.

Emily walked home hoping this friend business was going to work.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 17**

Leslie and John were still painting when the music room when Emily got home. She knew exactly where she'd find her sister, but she didn't expect John to be there.

They were standing side-by-side and giggling at whatever they were painting while music played. Emily giggled and tapped John's shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly with a wide eyed expression.

"Oh, Em, it's only you," he said taking a deep breath, "You scared me to death."

Emily smirked, "Sorry, Johnny." she took the paint brushes out of their hands and told them to go wash up as the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!" Leslie yelled as she ran down the hall to answer the door. Emily laughed and John shook his head with a light chuckle.

"That sister of your is crazy." he said following Emily down the hall. They went into the kitchen and John washed the paint off his hands while Leslie brought to pizza into the room with a grin. She put it on the table and when they opened the box, Emily's stomach growled violently as the smell entered her lungs. Leslie quickly got out plates and the three of them dug into the large pizza.

Within minutes, the pizza was devoured and John, Emily, and Leslie sat either still eating what was left of their meal, or sitting back in their seats with a groan.

"That was good pizza," Leslie said rubbing her full stomach.

"Thanks, I try," John said, since he was the one who'd ordered it. They all sighed, and Emily suddenly felt very sleepy.

"John, don't you think you should get home?" she asked him, "I mean you haven't seen Jules or Cynthia since last night."

John sighed and nodded. He said goodbye to them and left making sure to slam the door loudly. Emily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I wish there was more pizza," Leslie complained.

"If there was, would you even be able to eat it?" Emily asked with a frown.

"Guess not," Leslie said biting her lip in thought. Leslie was thrilled to see her sister being happy again. all this junk going on with George seemed to be stressing her out.

"Ok, so today I got all the rest of our stuff shipped here, and it should get here withing the next couple of weeks I think.' Emily said as if she just remembered.

Leslie grinned, "Does that mean you aren't going back?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"No, you wouldn't stay with anybody but George, and that wasn't an option." Emily said with a laugh, "Also I git you into The Liverpool Institute for school."

Leslie made a face, "I don't like school." she said her nose scrunched.

"I know, but it has to happen." Emily said before Leslie could protest and say she would drop out like the Beatles did; even thought they both knew it wouldn't happen.

Leslie sighed and got up from her seat, "Fine, I'm going to bed now, Nighty-night." she said before stumbling off to her bedroom.

Emily roll her eyes and cleaned up the messy kitchen before stumbling off to bed herself.

* * *

George went home, leaving Emily to walk home alone, which he didn't like too much. He let it be anyways. He walked slowly, not really wanting to get home to Pattie. After everything he'd told Emily he didn't really feel like seeing his wife.

He walked on until he had no choice but to go inside his house. He found the house empty, which he didn't mind, but it got him to think about where Pattie might be.

He shuttered and went into the kitchen. He found a note from Pattie:

**George,**

** I went out with Cyn for a bit. Go ahead and eat without me,**

** Love you- Pattie**

George sighed, relieved mostly that she wasn't where he was thinking. He went on to think about what he could eat.

He picked up his phone and called John to see if he'd eaten already. The phone rang for a long time before John picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked with a sigh.

"John, It's George, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have dinner with me. Pattie went out with Cynthia." he said adding the last bit quickly.

There was silence on the other end of the line, "Uh, George," John said in confusion, "Pattie didn't go out with Cyn. She's right here, and thanks but I had dinner with Leslie and Emily already."

George didn't really care about the last bit, "Where's Pattie then?" George asked feeling his eyes welling up.

"I uh, I dunno, George," John said. He knew what was going on with Pattie and Eric Clapton, and he knew George knew, "But I wouldn't jump to any conclusions."

"John, We're both thinking the same thing," George said quietly, "Why else would she lie about being out with Cynthia?"

"I dunno, maybe she's out buying you a present?" John said trying to keep George from being upset.

"Yeah, Ok, John," George said sadly before hanging up his phone and going upstairs to get his guitar. He came back down stairs and sat down on the couch. He played for a long time. Mostly things that randomly popped into his head, but he sang random words to the melodies that went through his finger and into the guitar. He knew nothing would become of any of it, but he didn't care.

When Pattie finally got home, it was late and George had waited up for her. She was surprised to see him on the couch, still strumming his guitar.

"Did you have fun with Cyn?" he asked, zero emotion in his voice.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, I had- um, loads of fun with Cyn." She said slightly flustered.

George stood up and looked at her. She didn't have any presents with her, and he was dreading what was coming, "Where'd you two go?"

"Oh we went- um, well we went out to the little pizza place for dinner and then we went shopping for a bit." Pattie said biting her lip.

"Where're you bags?" he asked catching her in her little tale. She frowned, "You know your shopping bags?"

"Oh I didn't find anything I wanted, so I didn't get anything." Pattie said swallowing her.

"You and I both know you never go shopping with Cynthia and not buy anything." George countered, "Who were you really out with, Pattie?"

Pattie looked taken aback, "I told you I was out with Cyn, George." she said.

"I called John while you were gone. He said Cynthia was home with him." George said staying surprisingly calm.

"Well he was lying to you." Pattie said quickly. George cocked an eyebrow at her.

"He wouldn't lie to me like that, Pattie and you know that. All I want to know is who you were out with." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Pattie looked at him, suddenly looking scared and angry, "George I told you who I was out with!"

"Well I don't believe you!" George said before he could stop himself. She looked at him blankly for a second.

"Why don't you believe me?" She asked, her tone deathly quiet.

"Because, Pattie," George said near tears, "I talked to John while you were gone! Cynthia wasn't with you!"

"So what if I wasn't with Cyn!?" Pattie yelled, "Why do you care anyway!?"

"I care because you are my wife!" George said, "I care because I love you and don't wanna lose you!"

Pattie looked like she might explode, "Oh yeah sure. you sure cared when you were kissing on Emily!" she said. This hit George hard. He'd tried so hard to keep Emily out of this particular conversation.

"Pattie, I told you Emily and I are just friends! I'm not even accusing you of anything! I just want to know truthfully who you went out with!" George was more than frustrated now, and Pattie knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from him much longer.

"George," she said stiffly, "I told you what I was doing, If you don't believe me over John then I'm sorry." Without another word, she walked out of the room.

George swallowed hard, knowing now where she'd been and who she'd been with, "Well then Pattie don't expect me to stay here then!" he yelled up the stairs to her. He heard the door slam loudly as he grabbed his coat. He walked outside, slamming the door himself, and got into his car.

He didn't know exactly where he was going, but anywhere was better then there. He drove around at random for a bit trying to remember where he normally went when he and Pattie were having problems. He remember going to Paul's a couple of times, but the majority or the time when he needed a place to stay was with Brian. He didn't think that was a good idea at the current time, but he couldn't think of anywhere else. He thought about going to John's, but he knew John was most likely busy with Cynthia and Julian. Ringo wasn't much of an option either because he'd mentioned he and Maureen were going out tonight. He sighed and drove around some more before making up his mind finally.

* * *

Emily was sound asleep when Leslie came into her room looking scared. She shook her sister awake violently.

"Em, wake up!" she said in a frantic loud whisper, "Wake up!"

"Emily looked at her frightened sister, "What's wrong, Les?" she asked with a frown.

"There's some one in the kitchen," Leslie said her voice quivering violently. Emily's eyes got wide and she sat up in her bed.

"What?" She didn't really believe what her sister was telling her, mostly because she was still half asleep.

Leslie sighed and her lip quivered, "Some one is in the house!" she said. Emily was fully awake now, at seeing her sisters scared tears. She put her arms around her.

"Your gonna be fine, Les, ok?" she said. Leslie nodded, "I'm gonna go see who it is, stay here." she said firmly as she got out of her bed. Leslie nodded and pulled Emily's covers over her head. Emily rolled her eyes and crept quietly down the stairs. She bit her lip as she came to the kitchen door, hoping Leslie was just dreaming she heard anything. She closed her eyes before pushing the door open so slowly it was nearly painful.

She peaked in and sighed with relief when she saw George sitting in the dark with a cup of tea. She opened the door and flipped the light switch. He jumped and turned around in his chair to face her.

"Hi," he said sadly. She came in and sat down across form him.

"You scared Leslie out of her mind ya know?" Emily said quite seriously.

"Sorry, old habit of coming here." he said quietly as he looked at his tea.

"You alright George?" she asked biting her lip. He looked up at her and she was pained to see the tears in his eyes.

"No," he said firmly. He didn't have any sign that he was about to burst into years at any second in his tone.

"You wanna talk about it?" Emily asked hesitantly. He shook his head and Emily got up and fixed herself a cup of tea. When she came back, she sat next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly, "You sure, George?"

He looked at her, knowing he could trust her. He just didn't want to talk to anybody; about anything. She nodded her understanding, "You can tell me if you like, but I'm not gonna make, you know?" She looked him in the eye and he nodded.

They didn't talk for a bit, they just sipped at their tea and Emily waited in case he wanted to say anything at all.

"Um, Do you remember when We met and you brought me to that cove?" She asked him, trying to think of anything to make conversation with.

He looked up at her and smiled as he nodded, "Well, I went there alot after you showed it to me." she said looking at the table, "I guess you could call it my special place, like you have at the park. I went there when I got upset, or if I needed to sort things out. Did you come here when you had to sort things out?"

He looked into his half empty tea cup, "Yeah, Brian never turned me away. He nearly always knew what was going on with me and Pattie." he said with a sigh. Emily saw a tear fall into his cup. He wiped his face casually and sniffled.

"You know I won't turn you away, right George?" she asked putting her hand on his arm, "We're friends, remember? I'm hear to listen if you need me." He nodded and swallowed hard. Emily bit her lip and kissed the top of his head as she stood up. She took her tea cup to the sink, and started to walk out of the room. She turned back to George and saw he had stood up and reached out for her hand. She let him take her hand and pulled her pack into her seat.

"Pattie went out earlier." he said in a shaky voice, "She said she went out with Cynthia."

Emily nodded, following so far with the story, "Ok, then what?" she asked gently.

"Well, I called John to see if he wanted to come over and hang out and all that, but he said he ate with you and Les, but that's not the point." he said waving his hand in the air quickly, "The point is, he said he couldn't come over because he was with Cynthia and Julian."

George looked at Emily, waiting for it to click in her head. When it did she nodded, then frowned and shook her head, "But then who was Pattie out with?"

George looked at the table and shrugged, "She wouldn't tell me." he said so quietly, Emily barely heard what was said.

Emily put her arm over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, George." she said, hating how he was so upset by this. She knew she'd never do anything like that to him if she was in Pattie's position. She hated the thought of hurt George in anyway possible.

"We had a fight, and I left." he finished the story with a firm nod. He covered his face with his hands and groaned, "She knows I'm coming back sometime, but I just can't do this whole pretending I don't know about her and Eric anymore."

Emily looked at him and bit her lip, "Why don't you tell her you know what's going on?"

"She'd only deny it and then we'd have another fight and I'd end up right back here." George said blinking back his persistent tears.

"Oh," Emily said with a sigh, "Did Brian ever let you stay here?"

George nodded and put his still half empty tea cup in the sink. He walked back over to Emily, who was standing up.

She wrapped him in a hug, "Then you can stay here now too if you like." she said kissing his cheek soothingly. George nodded again and he went into one of the spare rooms for bed, and Emily went back into her bedroom, where Leslie had fallen asleep.

She sighed and covered her sister the rest of the way up and went back down stairs. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly five thirty anyway. She'd be getting up around then anyway.

She stared making breakfast for the three people in the house and tried to think about what day it was. She was starting work on Monday, and the day before was Saturday. She smiled, It was Sunday, which meant the Beatles didn't have to go in to record until Monday. Emily was at least glad George didn't have to go in with the state he was in.

* * *

**Hello, kinda sad chapter, but it had to happen...Can you believe Pattie would do that!? I know I would never EVER cheat on Georgie! Tell me what you thought of it PLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEE!?**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 18**

George woke up to the smell of bacon. He grinned and rolled over in his bed with a sigh. He pulled his cover over his head, fully content with lying in bed all day until the memories of what happened the night before came back. He was immediately unhappy, and he felt like crying. He sighed again and crawled out of bed. He also remembered coming to Brain's and talking to Emily. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs to find Emily, still in her pajamas cooking pancakes, Eggs, and bacon. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about how cute she looked doing so. She had the radio in the corner quietly playing some rock and roll station. He walked over to it and turned it up a little bit. She looked at him and smiled. He couldn't help smiling back, despite how he was feeling that morning.

"Feeling better, George?" she asked scooping some eggs onto a plate for him. He shrugged and sat down at the table. She came over and put his plate in front of him. She had the pancakes on a separate plate, so she put that in front of him too along with the syrup. She put the rest of the eggs on a plate and the bacon on another for when Leslie came down. She sat down next to him and fixed her own plate.

George looked at his food hungrily, realizing he never actually ate dinner the night before. He poured syrup on his pancakes and dug in. Emily let out a giggle at him as Leslie came stumbling into the room, looking like Godzilla.

He hair was tossed violently and he clothes were on her all crooked. She ran to Emily and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed dramatically, "You never came back!"

"Sure I did!" Emily said as she sat Leslie down in her seat, "You were asleep when I came back in."

"Oh, who was there then?" she asked frowning. She obviously hadn't noticed George, who was holding back his snickers.

"Well there was this burglar and he was rummaging around so he could fix himself a cup of tea." Emily said sarcastically. Leslie frowned and Emily rolled her eye while looking over to George, "Give her a second, she's still waking up."

"But-," Leslie then stopped and looked at George with a wide eyed expression, "George!"

George laughed at her, which Emily was glad to hear, "Hello, Leslie."

"It was you rummaging around looking for tea?" she asked pointing to him. He smiled.

"I was only rummaging because some one moved it." he said looking over to Emily. She smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"Sorry, George, but you could've at least said you wanted tea before you scared the bloody hell out of us." She said teasingly.

"Then there wouldn't have been a point. I was trying _not_ to wake you up." He said still smiling at her. Emily smiled back and They went back to eat their breakfast.

Leslie was finished in mere minutes, and George was surprised by this, "Dang, she ate that fast." he said staring at her plate.

Emily laughed, "She has a hollow leg. She can eat literally anything and she never get full." she said quite seriously. George laughed.

"I thought I ate like that, but now I'm not so sure." he looked back at his half empty plate then back at leslie's fully empty one. Leslie smiled sweetly and ran off to change clothes and tame her wild hair for the day.

After she was gone, George didn't feel like eating anymore. He looked at his plate then at Emily. She saw him and frowned.

"You ok, George?" she asked worriedly. He sighed and pushed his plate away.

"I dunno, Em." he said biting his lip, "I think I'm gonna go ahead and go."

Emily frowned, "Where were you planning on going?" she asked him hoping he'd stay at least a little longer.

He shrugged, "I dunno yet, but I'm sure tired of me being all upset on you." he said carrying his plate to the counter.

"No, George, I told you I wasn't going to turn you away. You aren't hurting anything with staying, and I know Leslie would be more than upset if you didn't stay at least a little bit longer."

George smiled, "Well, then I guess I'll stay for her." he said rolling his eyes. Emily giggled and wrapped an arm around him. He hugged her, "Thank you, Emily." he whispered to her.

"It's no problem George," she said, "We're friends, it's what friends are there for."

Leslie came back into the room with a grin, "So what's everybody doing today?" she asked pulling herself up on the counter. George smiled at her and shrugged.

"Hey, Les, did you ever finish the music room?" Emily asked giving George a sideways look.

"No! You made me stop last night when John was here remember?" she asked hopping down and taking George by the hand. George frowned and looked at Emily questioningly.

She shrugged and followed them into the music room. George let out a sigh like he'd been longing to paint something since they all painted on his house. Leslie giggled and handed him a paintbrush before busting out the paints.

"You will help me finish it won't you, George?" she asked giving him a puppy dog look.

He laughed at her, "You know I will, Les, but What's Emily gonna do while we do this?" he asked looking at her as she stood in the doorway watching them.

"What ever she wants I guess." Leslie shrugged as she started her painting. George walked over to her and pulled her into the room and sat her down on the couch. She laughed as he dramatically dipped his brush in the paint and stared his painting near the couch. Eventually he had to move the couch away from the wall so he could paint behind it, but Emily refused to move. He cocked an eyebrow at her and brandished his paintbrush at her like a weapon.

"I will paint you," he said playfully. She crossed her arms and shook her head with a laugh. He bit his lip and jumped at her. She giggled and squealed at him as she felt the cold paint coming in contact with her arm at first. He held her down and painted a pretty blue flower on her cheek. It was sloppy, because she wouldn't be still for him, but it was still pretty and somewhat swirly.

"George!" Emily laughed raising her hand to wipe it off. He stopped her and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed again and he plopped her in the floor and pushed couch far enough away from the wall so he could sit behind it to paint the rest of the wall.

Leslie didn't seem to notice all this going on until she turned around and saw George practically throwing Emily into the floor. Emily had forgotten about wiping the paint off her face and scurried back over to the couch when she had an idea.

She cackled madly and slowly crawled over to the paint cans that sat in the floor. She couldn't find a rush to use so she used her finger. She bit her lip and went back to the couch and looked over the back of it with a grin. She put her hand under her paint covered finger so not to get paint on the floor or in George's hair before leaning down just enough to run her purple paint covered finger down his cheek.

"AH!" he said making a face, "That's cold!" Emily laughed and he looked up at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her the rest of the way over the couch. She let out a yelp of surprise and landed in his lap easily.

"You will not get away with that easily, Emily!" he said waggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed and started to get up, not her wrapped his arm around her and pinned her to the ground. He gave her an insane looked before picking up his paintbrush and brought it across her forehead. She squealed as he moved it down her nose and onto her other cheek, not wanting to damage the flower he'd drawn before. She laughed and tried to get free from him without any success.

She some how managed to get his brush from him and swiped it across his other cheek. He laughed and grabbed at the brush, but she didn't let him have it. She giggled and drew a heart on his cheek over the first line she'd both laughed uncontrollably until Leslie peaked over the couch and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing back there?" before bursting into laughter of her own, "You two look ridiculous!"

Emily and George giggled and George removed his hands from her upper arms and let her up. She got up and walked out of the room to look at her self in the mirror.

"You can't wipe it off, Em!" George complained running after her. He found her in the bathroom laughing at her reflection. George looked at his face and giggled.

"I wasn't gonna wipe it off, but after seeing it..." she trailed off and reached for a washcloth. George grabbed her arm and pulled it back.

"I'll only paint on you again." he said slyly. She laughed and pulled her hand away from the washcloth.

As they walked back to the music room George noticed he still had a hold on her arm. She didn't seem to mind as he casually moved his hand down around hers.

"That was fun." he said with a light laugh.

"Glad painting on my face cheers you up, George." Emily laughed as they entered the music room. It was completely covered in pretty bright colors. All but behind the couch where George hadn't finished yet, was completely beautiful. George smiled at it and Leslie stood back and looked at her handy work.

"I like it." she said with an evil cackle.

"You're insane." Emily said with a laugh as she sat back down on the couch. George sat next to her and Leslie noticed the sot behind the couch.

"George!" She whined, "You didn't finish!"

"OK, ok, I'm sorry," he said quickly getting up and finishing it before Leslie did it herself. He bit his lip hesitating on writing what went through his mind. He shrugged and thought because the couch covered that part of the wall it wouldn't matter. He wrote was his mind thought up and smiled at the two girls, Hoping they didn't look behind the couch before it dried.

They all sat on the couch for a long time looking at the psychedelic walls for a long time. Leslie was happy with the work she and George had done that day. Emily looked over at George and saw he had his arm around Leslie who'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. Emily giggled and left the room, glad George was in a good mood. ONe better at least the one he'd started off with.


	19. Chapter 19

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 19**

Later, after Leslie woke up from what she called her 'George nap', George said he had a few things to take care of, and Emily hugged him and wished him luck before leaving.

It was after lunch when he left and the girls were sitting at the table eating what was left over of the yummy cake They weren't talking about anything important, and they just what popped into their heads.

"I can't believe you and George wasted my paints on each others faces." she pouted. She'd been going on about this since they washed the colorful substance from their faces. She suddenly cracked a girlish grin, "but I will say you two rolling around and giggling like little kids on the floor was pretty cute."

Emily rolled her eyes at her, "Les, he's having marital problems, I was just trying to cheer him up a bit." she said catching on to what her little sister implying.

"Oh, you know you had fun!" Leslie protested, "And you know you wish he was yours."

"He definitely wouldn't be in the position he's in now with Pattie if he was mine." Emily sighed as she stood up and yawned, "I'm gonna go take a nap. I've been up since 4:30."

With that she went upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She sighed and snuggled into her blankets happily. she fell asleep faster than she expected.

* * *

George got into his car and drove towards his home, half hoping Pattie wouldn't be there. When he pulled in the drive, he didn't notice someone else car until he walked passed it. He didn't recognize car, but he started to hesitate. He closed his eyes as he opened the door, praying the person inside was one of Pattie's sisters and not who he first thought. There was a couple of books randomly in the floor and George frowned as he picked them up. He studied them as he walked into the living room. He look up and got ready to say an awkward hello, but instead found his throat get dry so this words couldn't come out. There on the couch with Pattie was not her sister, but instead was Eric Clapton. They weren't just sitting and talking either.

George felt an over powering sense of hurt and anger. He found he'd walked over to the coffee table. He gritted his teeth and let the two books go. They toppled loudly onto the table, and George watched. The two jumped apart and Pattie looked at George with a wide eyed stare.

George..." Pattie breathed, I thought... You said..." She stopped and stood up and reached out for him, "I'm sorry..." George knocked her hands away from him wordlessly. He looked at one of his best mates in distaste.

"George, I-" Eric started to say.

"Don't!" George said biting back the hateful comment they deserved, "I don't wanna hear what you two have to say." he turned to leave, Pattie grabbed his hand.

Don't go, George..." she nearly in tears. George ripped his hand away violently. Eric stood up and tried to help Pattie.

"Can we at least explain?" he asked.

George didn't turn around to face them, "No." he said simply, his voice wavering, "I'm leaving, don't come looking for me don't expect me to come back any time soon..." He then silently bit back his sob as he walked out of the house and got into his car.

He didn't cry until he was in his special place. He sobbed into his knees for nearly two hours. He looked out at the pond. It was frozen solid nearly. He never knew how it froze in the end of August, but he didn't care either. He stood up and walked out onto the ice. He didn't worry about it breaking and falling into the icy water. Nobody cared weather he lived or not Pattie certainly didn't.

He nearly slipped a few times, but he managed to stay on his feet. He started crying again, not even bothering to wipe his face. He tried thing about something other than Pattie, but he couldn't get the image of her kissing and giving her love to someone else.

* * *

Leslie was sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang. She groaned and picked up.

"Hello, this is Leslie Peters how may I help you?" she asked with a giggle.

"I need to talk to your sister, Leslie." a female voice sobbed. Leslie frowned.

"Um, she's asleep at the moment..." Leslie trailed off.

"Please, Les this is important!" She pleaded.

Leslie sighed, "Alright, hold on..." Leslie put the phone down and ran upstairs to Emily. She was stubborn at firs, but she got up eventually.

"What is it?" she asked following her downstairs.

"Someone's on the phone." Leslie sighed again and handed Emily the phone. "She says it's important."

Emily frowned and picked up the receiver, "Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Emily?" She heard a sob, "It's Pattie, I need you to help me."

"Pattie?" Emily asked making a face, "What could you possibly need help with?" Emily was still a bit mad at her for what she did to George.

"I can't find George, and you'r the only one who I thought might help me."

"Can't find him?" Emily asked suddenly worried, "What happened? he said he was going home to talk to you."

"He did come home, but..." Pattie trialed off and Emily sighed.

"Pattie you have to tell me what happened if you want my help." she insisted. She heard Pattie sigh.

"George walking in at a bad time." She said. Emily hoped that didn't mean what she thought it did.

She found herself asking anyway, "What were you doing?"

"I was...with Eric..." Pattie said bursting into more tears. Emily was suddenly more than mad at Pattie.

"You hurt him, Pattie," she said in a dangerously quiet voice, "Why would I help you after what you did to him?"

"Because I know you care about him as much as I do." she pleaded.

"NO, I care more about him than you do." Emily corrected, "If you cared about him none of this would be happening, Pattie."

There was silence on the other line, and Emily considered hanging up on her, "Please, Emily. I need to find him before something happens to him." Pattie sounded so sad and pathetic.

"I'll find him, but when I do, don't expect me to tell you where he is." Emily said before hanging up the phone and running to grab her coat.

"What's going on?" Leslie asked watching as Emily ran around trying to leave.

"George found Pattie and Eric together and she can't find him." she explained quickly.

"So you're helping her find him?" Leslie looked at her in disbelief.

"No, I'm finding him before she does for me and him. I know where he is, and I don't think he wants Pattie to know about it." Emily said before walking out the door.

She didn't bother with a car. She started to run towards the park. She got there faster than she thought she would and she started looking for George's little pond. She couldn't seem to remember how she'd found it the first time, and it took her a good hour to find it again. When she did she saw him sliding around on the frozen water. She saw the tear stains on his cheeks and bit back her sigh of sadness for him. She took a step forward on to the ice and slipped instantly.

She yelped as she fell on her rear. She got up quickly and tried to pretend it didn't happen. She found George had come up to her to help her up, but she got up faster than he intended.

"Emily..." he said looking at her. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and it was almost to much for her to see. She swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around him, more to comfort herself than him at the moment. He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair with a sigh.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked her quietly. She kept her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, more than glad he was alright.

"Pattie called me." she said. George pulled her back to look at him.

"She sent you to find me?" he asked suddenly mad at Emily.

"No!" Emily said frowning, "I came out here myself! She told me what happened, and I...kinda...yelled at her..."

George broke into a grin, "Really?" he asked. Emily bit her lip and nodded, "How come you didn't help her?"

Emily shrugged, "I figured you didn't want her to know about this place." she said looking at their feet, "I'm really sorry all this is happening to you, George."

George sighed, "Yeah, it's a real drag..." Emily looked up at him and pulled him close to her. She felt him starting to cry again and this time she _was_ comforting him. They were just standing there in the middle of the frozen pond. She nearly fell a couple of times on the the ice, but George barley let her get very far out of his grasp.

When he was finally finished crying, Emily wiped his face gently and smiled at him. She was just trying to cheer him up a little bit, but he didn't even budge. She sighed and pulled him by the hand off the pond.

"What do you wanna do George?" she asked him, "We can go back to my place, or you can go talk to Pattie."

"You give me options and you know I don't wanna talk to Pattie." George said quietly. Emily rolled her eyes playfully at him and pulled him out of the park, "I have my car."

Emily nodded and climbed into the car. He started the engine and off they went to Emily's house. When they got there, Leslie smiled at George, but when he didn't smile back, she frowned.

George sat down on the couch and Emily went into the kitchen to make some tea. She was freezing, and she knew George was more than likely just as frozen. When she brought the tea into the living room she saw that Leslie had sat down in the floor in front of him and was talking to him; saying whatever came to mind.

Emily put the tea on the coffee table and sat down next to George with his tea. He tried to smile, but t was strained. She helped him take his coat off, and he sat back and sipped his tea. Emily watched him for a few minutes, while Leslie sat on the floor awkwardly looking between them.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked curiously. Emily sighed and sent her sister a deathly glare.

"Pattie is having an affair with Eric Clapton. I already knew that, but earlier today I walked in on them together on the couch." George said quietly.

Leslie immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her and when she sat back down she looked sad, "I'm sorry George." she said. George gave another strained smile and let out a shaky breath.

Emily put her tea down on the table and Leslie bit her lip before getting up ad walking out of the room. Emily bit her lip again before leaning into him and putting her head against his shoulder. George wrapped his arm around her and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

When Leslie walked back into the room, she was holding a notebook and pencil. She smiled at the two on the couch and sat back down in front of them. Emily watched as she looked between her notebook and her and George as she drew. It had been about an hour they'd been sitting there on the couch with Leslie drawing when the phone rang, startling George.

Leslie put her notebook on the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello?" she said rolling her eyes, "Yeah, John he's fine. Emily found him; he at our place right now." she listened for a minute and George put his head back down against Emily and closed his eyes. Emily looked away from Leslie and the phone and down at the coffee table to see what Leslie'd been drawing.

She grinned when she saw she'd been sketching her and George cuddled up on the couch. she was almost finished with it, and Emily was impressed with her sister's talent.

Leslie came back and picked up her notebook again. She finished the drawing quickly and then put the book down in George's lap. He jumped again, and Emily watched him pick up the notebook and look at the drawing. She looked at his reaction and saw he liked the picture. He smiled for the first time he'd been there. Leslie had a triumphant look on her face as George handed back her notebook and she scurried out of the room again.

Emily looked at him and snuggled into his shoulder again, "So not the best day off ever..." she said quietly, half joking. He let out a small laugh and Emily smiled to herself.

"You could say that," he said stretching out on the couch. Emily had no choice but to lie on the couch with him when he did this. He wrapped both his arms tight around her and he kissed the top of her head lightly, "But who said it had to end that way?"

Emily shrugged and snuggled into him again. She closed her eyes and found herself dozing off. She tried to stay away, trying to keep her eyes open. She looked up at George and saw he was nearly asleep too. He gave her a sleepy smile and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She put her head back down and closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep finally.

* * *

**OK, I know this is so sad too, but I promise it'll get better...kinda...REVIEW! Tell me what you think of Pattie...MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ok, you guys, I kinda lied on the last chapter about things getting better. They kinda get worse in a sense, but Don't worry, it slowly gets better from here I think...It might not, I don't know yet...**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 20**

Two naps in one day was a very rare thing for Emily. She never had time to get in naps like she had been that day from taking care of Leslie for the past two years. She felt comfy and warm in George's arms, and she didn't ever wanna move. She tightened her grip around his waist and sighed in full contentment. He, in turn, tightened his grip on her. She looked up at him and grinned like a child. She giggled and brushed her messy hair out of her eyes.

"Sleepy well, Darling?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded and put her head back down on his chest, "Good; me too."

Emily sighed and snuggled into the folds of his shirt as Leslie came into the room, "Oh, good you're awake." She said sitting down on the arms chair near them.

"Yeah, we're awake, how long were we out?" Emily asked sleepily.

"'Bout an hour or so." Leslie shrugged. "What're we doing for dinner?"

Emily shrugged, and realized how hungry she was, "What do you wanna eat?" She asked with a sigh As she sat up. Leslie shrugged again and bit her lip in thought.

"Do you feel like cooking anything?" leslie asked. Emily shook her head and George sat up and naturally wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and Leslie cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Is George planning on eating with us?" She asked. Emily looked up at him and he sighed thoughtfully.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?" He asked her quietly.

"you can stay as long as you like George." Emily said softly, "But I think you need to talk to Pattie at least sometime soon."

George made a face, and Leslie giggled at him, "But Emily," he groaned, "I don't wanna talk to her, and I know she doesn't wanna talk to me."

"wanting to do it and actually doing it are two different things." Emily said sternly.

"I know, but what if she's with Eric again when I try?" He sounded to Emily like a frightened child.

"George," Emily groaned, "I know what she did hurts, but your gonna have to work it out with her."

"but what if I don't wanna work it out with her?" George muttered. Emily glared at him and he sighed, "Why do you want me to talk to her so badly!?"

Emily's shoulders slumped and she swallowed hard, "Because I don't l like seeing you so sad and upset!" She pleaded.

"Well at least you care about how I'm feeling." George said defiantly. Emily groaned and pulled herself out of his arms.

"George, plenty of people care about how and what you're feeling." She said.

"But you're the only one who cares enough to come and find me when I'm out in the snow!" George exclaimed. Leslie was watching all this happening, and she was trying to figure out what kind of fight this would turn out to be.

"George, I am not the only one who cares enough to do that!" Emily said loudly.

George got up off the couch and walked across the room. he sighed and ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly. Emily stood up after him and grabbed his shirt sleeve gently.

"Your friends care about you George." She said quietly to him, "I was just the first one Pattie called after you left. don't you remember John calling before we fell asleep?"

George looked at her and bit his lip, "I remember, Emily, but Pattie doesn't care about me!" He said, his lip quivering violently.

"George, if she didn't care at least a little bit, she wouldn't have called me for help." Emily said holding in the cringe she wanted to let out. she hated every word she'd just said, but she knew he'd never talk to Pattie if he didn't here it.

George sighed and looked at the floor, "but you care so much more than she ever did." He said quietly And almost shyly.

"George," Emily staid quietly as she pulled him closer to her, "she's your wife, and I already told you once before that I'm not doing that with you."

"But, Emily," he siad letting a couple of tears fall onto his cheeks, "Why don't you understand how much I..." Emily watched him struggle with his words.

"George..?" she asked hesitantly, "What is it?"

"Em, I can't go back to Pattie." He said a light sob.

"Why not, Geor-"

He cut her off by pulling her roughly into him, kissing her mouth before she could protest. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked her in her eye as he spoke softly to her; "Because I love you, Emily. Don't you see now that all this happened you can be mine?"

"George, I'm not gonna be the girl you fall back on because your wife was caught with some one els." Emily said harshly as she shoved him away.

"What? Em, you know that's not what I meant." George said raising his voice from his soft and gentle tone.

"I don't care what you meant! You wouldn't be thinking these thoughts if I hadn't come back, and even if you did at least I wouldn't be in the middle of it!"

"EMILY!" Leslie shouted at her sister, "He's just upset! You know you don't mean any of what you just said!"

How do you know I didn't mean it!" Emily cried back.

"Because, Emily all you ever talk or think about is George!" Leslie said as George watched them argue. "Em, I know because you can barely keep yourself from crying right now. I know because you're my sister and that you've loved ever since you met him."

That was when Emily bursted into tears, "I don't want it!" She yelled at them, "I don't want his love! He's married to someone who loves and cares about him, and as long as she's around I don't want it!"

George looked shocked and hurt by what she said, "Then I'll leave." George said. the two turned to him as if they forgot he was there"I'll her if that's what's stopping you."

Emily just broke into more sobs, "NO GEORGE! Don't do that either! I'm trying to help you save your stupid marriage! I already told you I'm not ruining your relationship!" She yelled at him.

He just stared back at her before grabbing his coat off the floor and leaving. Emily knew she'd hurt him mire than anybody could even think about doing. Leslie watched her as she slowly sat down on the couch and bursted into tears. Leslie didn't give her sister any comfort, and Emily didn't blame her. Leslie had a right to be mad at Emily for George, but neither of them seemed to understand that she didn't want to mess anything up for anybody. They had no idea how badly shew anted George to love her and be with her, but she wasn't going to take him from his wife, even though Pattie had already been somewhat taken.

Emily wouldn't stoop to her level just to have what she wanted. Leslie eventually left the room, and Emily curled up on the couch. She didn't even feel like crying anymore, she just felt stupid for what she'd said.

* * *

George got into his car and drove off. He ended up going home, but he wasn't paying much attention the that. He couldn't believe Emily had said all that. He knew she didn't mean it, and he knew why she'd said it, but it still hurt.

He took a deep breath and went into his house, wondering what Pattie was doing. When he walked into the living room he saw Pattie on the couch reading a book, looking sad.

"Pattie," George said sitting down next to her. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him. HE smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"George, I didn't think you were gonna come back." she said looking at him worriedly.

"I know," he said looking at the floor, "Um, Emily found me and brought me back to her place for a bit."

Pattie nodded and put her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, George." she said quietly.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to say anything."

"It won't happen again, I swear." she said. he smiled at her and kissed her mouth suddenly happy he had his wife back.

George suddenly realized how late it had gotten. He yawned and he and Pattie went off to bed. He wasn't thinking about Emily as he dozed off, and he was perfectly fine with that. Could his feelings for her have gone away so easily?

The next morning George took Pattie to the recording studio with him, and she seemed happy to go. The Beatles finished their album and when they finished everybody went their own way.

* * *

Little did George know how terrible Emily felt the whole day for what she'd said and seeing Pattie with him again. When she'd gotten up that morning she remembered it was her first day. Leslie had left for her first day at her new school, and Emily felt very much alone as she got ready to leave.

When she got to EMI, she saw George and Pattie walking in like nothing had ever happened. Emily hated that more than anything. She went inside and found George Martin. He welcomed her back, and they got to work. Emily did her job quite well, but George Martin thought she seemed distracted by something. He saw he gaze go from mournful while looking at George as he played to Hateful and jealous whenever she got a look at Pattie.

He didn't know exactly what went on the day before, but he knew it wasn't good.

"So, Emily," he said to her while they were on their break, "How's Leslie and everything going for you?"

Emily smiled, "Oh Les is alright, she started school this morning, so I'll hear all about that when I get home. Everything else is..." she contemplated telling his what was really going on, she decided against it, "Good."

"Great, glad you two are getting along. I know the lads are glad you're back."

"Yeah, some more than others at the moment." she said quietly to herself as they both got back to work. They lads finished their album, and Emily was more than tired as she walked out of the building with Ringo, who'd picked up on her bad mood.

"You sure you're alright, Em?" he asked as she started walking toward home.

"Sure I am, Rings." she said. He put his hand on her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I know what happened with George yesterday, Em. I know how you must be feeling seeing them together again." Ringo said sympathetically.

Emily shoulders slumped and she sighed, "Nobody knows how that makes me feel Ringo." she said quietly.

"Your upset by it, Em and I dig that, but you can't let it show that it bothers you."

"But I said such horrible things to him, and I just know Pattie's gonna hurt him again!" Emily said finding herself walking with him to his car.

"She promised she wasn't with Eric anymore, Emily," Ringo said. this didn't help her mood.

"I know, but I just know she'll find a way to break his heart again, and I just know he won't let me help him next time." Emily said sadly.

Ringo sighed and watched the sad girl standing with him next to his car, "Do you want a ride, Emily? I could keep you company for a bit." he asked.

Emily nodded, "You don't have to stay with me though, "Les should be home from school by now." she said as she slowly climbed into his car.

they drove in silence to her house, and when she got there, she thanked Ringo and went inside. Leslie was finishing up her homework on the couch when she came in.

"Hi, Les," she said sitting across the room from her sister. Leslie didn't answer back, and Emily knew she was still mad about what happened the day before.

"I know you're mad, at me, but if it makes you feel any better, I was miserable at work all day." Emily offered biting her lip as Leslie slowly looked up at her.

"It doesn't." she said quietly, "Why were you miserable?"

"George and Pattie made up and George brought her to the studio." Emily sighed and looked at her lap.

"But I thought you wanted them to work it out?" Leslie frowned and tossed her finished homework onto the coffee table.

"I did, but I don't like the way everything ended last night." Emily said, "I feel bad about what I said, because I _didn't_ mean it, and you were right."

"I'm sorry, Em," Leslie said with a sigh.

"Yeah, me too," Emily said blinking back the threatening tears, "You know he didn't even say one word to me? He didn't even look at me, not once all day."

Leslie didn't really know what to say to that so she changed the sublet, "I met a couple friends at school today."

Emily smiled lightly at that, "That's good, at least you're doing better than I am." she said, "Are you hungry?"

Leslie chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, Let's order in, Kay?" she asked grinning.

Emily nodded and Leslie called in for Pizza. Emily sighed and picked up a book to read for a bit. It only helped a little bit to keep her mind off things, but thew only thing that seemed to help was talked to Leslie. She made everything almost better, and Emily was definitely much better by the time she went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 21**

Within the next few week, it only got worse for Emily. George barely ever said anything to her, and the lads were starting to do the same thing. All but Ringo refused to go anywhere near her by choice. She didn't feel like going to work more often then not and, Leslie was rarely ever home to keep her company lately. She didn't think she'd ever felt so alone in her life, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

One afternoon, There was ring at the doorbell, and Emily sighed and opened the door. She was surprised to see Cynthia, John, Maureen and Ringo standing there smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked frowning.

"We noticed we've been a bit distant lately," John said with a shrug. Emily was a bit confused and let them in. they all followed her into the living room and sat down.

"Where're Paul and... never mind," she said stopping herself quickly, "Where's Paul?"

Ringo and John frowned, "Paul was having George at his place for dinner to work on a few of George's songs. They've been planning it for weeks apparently." John said rolling his eyes.

Emily sighed and looked at the floor, "So, what exactly did you guys have in mind to do?"

Maureen and Cynthia grinned, "It all depends on when Les gets home." Ringo said with a giggle.

"Oh well she's spending the night at one of her friend's house tonight, she won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Emily said slowly, wondering what they could have planned.

"Oh well then we are taking you out." John said smiling wickedly.

"Out?" she asked looking down at her clothes.

"Yep, Now go get dressed!" John shoved her up the stairs and giggled as she scurried up the steps to her room. When she came back down she was wearing a pair of jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. She entered the living room and everybody grinned and stood up to leave.

"Can you guys at least tell me where we're going?" she asked as Ringo took her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Nope," John said playfully. Cynthia smacked his arm and laughed.

"Yes we'll tell you, just wait until we're in the car alright?" She said as they all climbed into John's car. Ringo and John sat int he front seats while all the girls piled into the back seat with Emily in the middle.

"Ok, Emily," Ringo said smiling, "We are taking you to the London Street fair."

"Fair?" Emily asked frowning.

Maureen giggled and Cynthia nodded, "Yep, It's a lot of fun." she said Everyone else in the car nodded along.

"They have a whole bunch of rides and games and all that." John said, "You ever been to a fair before?"

Emily shook her head and looked at them like they were insane.

"Aw, Emily, It'll be fun!" Ringo said as John pulling into a random parking lot, "Cheer up a bit, you always look sad now a days."

Emily sighed and nodded before climbing out of the car behind Maureen. They walked around for a bit, and Emily stayed close to John and Cynthia most of the time.

"Hey, lets go ride that!" John said pointing to some sort of ride that took you upside down and in circles. Emily smiled at the idea, but everybody else made a face at it and turned it down, "Fine then Emily and I'll go ride it alone!"

He took her hand and they ran towards the ride while the others followed slowly behind to watch. Emily and John climbed on the ride and John laughed wickedly and Emily grinned at the others who stood behind the fence.

"WOOHOO!" Ringo said giving her a thumbs up, "Go Emily!"

Maureen and Cynthia laughed as the ride started. It was fun, but what was funnier was John screaming and yelling next to her. When they got off they were both dizzy and stumbled for a minute as they walked up to the rest.

Ringo high fived John sloppily, and Emily giggled as her vision became straight again, "That was fun," she said smiling.

"SEE!" Ringo said wrapping an arm around her and Maureen, "I told you!"

Emily laughed again and John and Cynthia went off in one direction while the other three walked towards the game booths.

Ringo played one and won Mo a teddy bear, which she promptly name Hector. Emily thought it was funny, and Ringo giggled along.

After a while, Emily stared to get tired. She wasn't paying much attention to where they were going, and she ended up loosing sight of Ringo and Maureen.

She looked around for them and sighed, "Great," she muttered, "I've lost them." She continued to look around for a bit, but she got bored easily and went to play a game.

She won herself a stuffed Monkey that she thought looked like a Peter **(H****eehee)**, so that's what she named it. As she went along she heard a familiar voice and whipped around to see who it was, hoping it was one of the group she'd com with.

Who she saw wasn't at all who she expected. Pattie was walking along giggling and holding hands with Eric Clapton. She let out an angry breath, and slowly followed them.

"You're sure George doesn't know you're here with me?" Eric asked worriedly as he looked around nervously.

"Course I am," Pattie responded sweetly, "He's at Paul's tonight."

"Well in that case..." Eric grinned and Emily watched as he leaned down and Kissed Pattie. Her heart suddenly broke for George, even if he didn't know. When Pattie pulled back from him she glanced at Emily and Emily quickly turned around walked back the way she came. Pattie caught her arm, and turned her around, worriedly.

"You can't tell anyone, Emily!" she said seriously.

"You promised George!" Emily said back just as serious.

"I know, but you can't tell!" she pleaded, "It would kill George if he found out!"

"Then why are you doing it!?" Emily said a little too loudly.

Pattie didn't have an answer for that, "Please, Emily! I know you still love him and if he finds out he'll get upset! I know you dont want that to happen!" she said. Emily didn't want that to happen, but she couldn't let Pattie get away with it. She gritted her teeth and let out a stubborn breath.

"Fine, I won't tell..." she said, "But you have to stop doing this, Pattie! I can't help him again if he finds out!"

"Oh that's right," Pattie smirked, "He doesn't like you anymore."

Emily felt the need to slap her across the face suddenly; she suppressed the urge. Pattie looked behind Emily and sighed.

Emily turned around and saw John and Cynthia coming quickly towards them.

"Emily, Where're Ringo and Mo?" John asked as Cynthia gave Pattie warning glares.

"I dunno, I got lost, but I found Pattie." Emily said staring now at Eric. John looked between Pattie and Eric with a scowl.

"Well that's lovely," John said sarcastically. Emily suddenly realized they felt the same way she did about Pattie, "Bye Pattie, go ahead and finish your date with your not so secret lover..."

Pattie's mouth dropped open and Emily giggled as they walked away, "Thank you guys for saving me." Emily said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"No problem, Em." Cynthia said still somewhat mad at Pattie.

"Yeah it was," Emily said with a deep breath, "I was ready to slap her."

"We wouldn't have stopped you," John muttered as they spotted Ringo and Maureen looking worried.

"There you are, Emily!" Maureen said with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry we lost you, love," Ringo said wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"That's alright, John and Cyn saved me." Emily said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Saved you?" Maureen frowned.

"Yeah, I ran into Pattie and Eric." She said making a face if distaste.

"NO!" Maureen said suddenly angry at them.

Emily nodded and bit her lip.

"Are we gonna tell George?" Ringo asked sounding sad.

"No," John said quickly. Cynthia glared at him.

"He deserves to know, John we can't just let it happen!" she said slapping hos arm.

"You're right, Cyn," Emily said quietly, "But I agree with John here."

"What?" Maureen and Cynthia said at the same time, "Emily, How could you say that? Don't you still care about him?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, but if George knew it would kill him!" Emily said nearly in tears over the matter, "And I don't wanna be the one to do that to him."

With that the conversation ended. they all decided it was best to go home since it as getting late. John dropped Ringo and Maureen off at their house before driving Emily home.

"You sure you don't want George to know?" Cynthia asked still convinced they should tell him.

"Yeah, I just don't want to see him upset again."

"He's gonna be upset anyway." Cynthia said, "I mean he's bound to find out some time right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't wanna be the one to tell him." Emily said swallowing hard.

"You don't have to tell him." John said, "I'll tell him."

"You can if you like, but I'm not..." Emily climbed out of the car and went inside and went straight to bed. She couldn't get to sleep at all and she was getting frustrated by it. She stayed up pretty much all night and so she finally just got out of bed and went down stairs. She made herself breakfast and got dressed for work.

She walked to work in the cold. It was nearly December now and she was shivering as she went. She really needed to get herself a car.

She walked into EMI and soaked in the sudden warmth. She sighed and went to get herself a cup of coffee before going to her work. She found George in the break room and bit her lip, sudden;y changing her mind on coffee.

It was too late, he'd spotted her and smiled at her. She was surprised by it and smiled back before walking in and getting her coffee.

"Hello, Emily." he said quietly.

"George," she said with a nod before she walked out of the room and into the recording booth. She was happy now. That one smile from him made her happier than anything in the world. She hopped in and sat down next to George Martin with a grin.

"Morning, Miss Peters." George said smiling at her.

"Morning George," she smiled widely back at him.

"Glad to see you in a better mood." he said with a laugh "You seemed a bit down lately."

"I know," Emily made a face, "Sorry about that."

"Quite alright," George said adjusting the settings for recording, "John tells me you went to the street fair last night? Did you have fun?"

"Loads." Emily said still smiling as the rest of the lads came in. Paul smiled at her apologetically for not being able to go to the fair with them, and she smiled back at him; something he didn't expect.

John and Ringo grinned at her, and when George came in he couldn't help but smile when he saw her being happy again. He realized how much he missed her smiles and laughter. He didn't know why he'd been so distant with her, but he was trying to fix that as much as he could.

* * *

**See...slowly getting better...Right...? REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 22**

After work, Emily was looking for a ride home. It had started snowing out and she didn't have money for a cab.

"Please, Paul?" she begged him as he carefully put his bass guitar away.

"I'm sorry, Emily," he said shaking his head, "I have a date in like ten minutes; I don't have time."

"But you're my last hope!" she exclaimed, "John doesn't want to and Ringo said Mo was coming to pick him up."

Paul smirked, "Em, the last time I checked there were four of us, not three." he said nodding toward a certain lanky guitarist sitting in the corner playing his guitar, "You've forgotten George,"

Emily sighed, "Please Paul!?" she tried again. He shook his head and walked off. Emily groaned and looked to George. He barely looked up from what he was doing and she wondered if he'd notice her at all if she stood in front of him.

She decided to try anyway if she didn't want to freeze to death on her walk home. She walked up to him and waited for him to notice her. She watched his fingers move along the neck of his guitar expertly as he played a complicated riff. She snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat. He snapped his head up and looked at her awkwardly for a second.

He unstrapped his guitar and carefully placed it in it's case next to his chair, "Em?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her curiously.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Uh, I was wondering if-" she sighed and cut herself off, "Nevermind, I'll just walk..." she muttered as she turned to walk away.

She felt George put his hand on her shoulder and he turned her around to face him.

"I can give you a ride if that's what your trying to ask." he said with a crooked grin.

"Thank you George," she said finding her face flushing for no reason at all.

"I assume I was your last option?" he asked as he closed his guitar in it's case.

Emily sighed, "Yeah, um, but it's nothing against you really, just what happened between us." she said looking at the floor as her face got even more red.

"No, I know." George said as he put on his coat, "You ready?" he picked up his guitar case and Emily nodded. He sent her a casual smile and led her out to his red mini. This was also psychedelically painted and Emily couldn't help but smile at it.

George politely opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in, holding in her breath of uneasiness. She swallowed hard as George put his guitar in the backseat before getting into the driver's seat.

He started the car and looked over to her, "All set then?"

he asked. Emily nodded and George pulled out of the EMI parking lot. Emily sighed and gaze out her window at the London streets that were slowly becoming familiar to her.

"So, how have you been?" George asked glancing over at her casually.

"Oh alright I suppose," Emily shrugged, "And yourself?"

"Same," he said. Emily waited for him to same something else before looking down at her fidgeting hands. She realized she hadn't been this nervous since she'd met the quiet Beatle.

She cleared her throat in the awkward silence and George seemed to be avoiding looking at her. She bit her lip and looked back out her window. Her forehead pressed against the cool glass and she closed her eyes, wishing nothing more than for the car ride to be over.

She heard George take in a sharp breath as he turned on the radio.

"_I wanna hold you Ha-and!" _it sang. George groaned and changed the channel, _"And your bird can sing, but-"_ the channel changed again and Emily watched as George went from radio station to radio station.

_"She loves you yeah yeah ye- Sergeant Pepper's lonely Heart- If I needed someone to- I'm looking through you- Help! I need somebo-" _George finally just turned the radio back off. Emily cocked an eyebrow at him,

"We're on every bloody channel!" he exclaimed frustratedly, "You'de think someone would be tired of hearing us; I know I am!"

Emily held in her giggle. She turned the radio back on .

_"My Independence sees to vanish in the haze..." _Help! was still playing and Emily smiled. She'd always liked that one.

George frowned and turned the radio back off. Emily huffed and promptly turned it back on. They did this back and forth for a minute before Emily gave up with a groan.

"Will you stop it?" he asked flipping the radio off one last time, "I don't wanna hear the "Fab four"."

"Well it's better than the awkward silence that comes without it..." she grumbled back. She slouched down in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

George sighed and felt bad for her. He didn't like the awkwardness anymore than she did, but he didn't think he'd be able to listen to another one of their songs with out going completely mad.

"I'm sorry, Emily." he said, "I'm sorry about not talking to you, and I'm sorry this is awkward for you, But I'm trying to fix it."

Emily looked at her lap, "I know you are..." she muttered. George pulled his car into Emily's driveway and looked over at her.

"well here we are." he said biting his lip.

"Thanks George, I'll see you later." she gave him a casual wave before climbing out of the car and walking into her house with a shiver.

"You're home faster than usual." Leslie said, not looking up from her History homework at the kitchen table.

"I got a lift," Emily muttered as she shrugged off her coat.

"Yeah? From who?" Leslie asked as she closed her text book.

"George," Emily muttered.

"Really?" Leslie asked, "You mean he doesn't still hate you?"

"I dunno," Emily shrugged, "He's got a good reason to though..."

"So what if he does?" Leslie shrugged. Emily shrugged back and fixed herself a cup of tea. She sighed and sat down at the table with Leslie, "So what did you do last night while I was gone?"

"Oh, John and Ringo took Me, Cynthia, and Maureen to the street fair." Emily said remembering the events of the night before.

Leslie smiled, "That sounds fun," she said, "What did you do while you were there?"

"Well what do you normally do when you go to the fair, Les?" Emily asked with a laugh. Leslie, unlike Emily had been to a fair before last night.

"Well did anything interesting happen?" she asked grinning, Emily frowned, "I mean did you get mobbed because you were with John and Ringo or something like that?"

"No," Emily said suddenly remembering Pattie, "But we did run into Pattie and..." she stopped, wondering if she should be telling her sister this.

"Pattie and George were there too?" she asked, suddenly feeling slightly bad for Emily.

Emily shook her head, "No, It was Pattie and Eric." she said quietly.

"NO WAY!" Leslie yelled, "But I thought she wasn't seeing him anymore!"

"So did we." Emily said with a sigh.

"Does George know?" Leslie asked her brow creased in worry.

Emily shook her head, "Not that I know of, but John said he would tell him, but I have this feeling he won't."

"Why don't you tell him?" Leslie asked like it was the idea that made the most sense.

"Because, He's still getting over the last time I hurt him. I can't do that to him again; He'd be crushed."

"But he's gotta know!" Leslie said, "It'll hurt him ten times more if he knew his friends knew and didn't tell him."

"I'm not gonna be the one to tell him, Les. Everybody else can, but I'm not." Emily said sternly. Leslie sighed and looked at the table. She knew she wouldn't be able to change her sister's mind.

* * *

John was sitting on his couch wondering how he was going to tell George about his unfaithful wife. He didn't really want to tell him, but it was killing Emily to know about it and George to be totally oblivious.

"How's it coming, Johnny?" Cynthia asked plopping down on the couch next to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Not to great," he responded, "How do you tell one of your best mates his wife is cheating on him with the same guy she said she wasn't seeing anymore?"

Cynthia sighed, "I don't know really, but you promised Em you'd tell him." she said.

"What was I supposed to tell her?" John asked, "She looked totally heart broken over it. She wasn't even the one who would be hurt by it! It's George's wife, but hers!"

"John, cut her some slack," Cynthia said, "She loves him and doesn't like seeing him upset."

"I know that," John said, "But why should she be upset over an affair that George doesn't even know about?"

"That's why she's upset over it." Cynthia said softly, "George doesn't know and she does."

"I still don't understand, but I'll tell him anyway..."

He got up and grabbed his coat before kissing Cynthia goodbye and walking out the door. He got into his car and drove to George house.

He hoped Pattie wouldn't be there, but he didn't think he'd have that much luck. He knocked on the door and Pattie answered with a smile. It faded when she saw him.

"What do you want Lennon?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I'm here to talk to Georgie," John said pleasantly, despite the glare she was sending him.

"Pattie, who's at the door?" George asked as he walked up behind her, "Hello John."

John smiled at him and Pattie rolled her eyes and walked away, "Can I talk to you for a minute, George?" John asked him. George nodded and closed the door behind him.

"What is it John?" he asked with a light shiver.

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this," John said looking at the snow covered ground.

"Ok, well can you try? I'm getting kinda cold out here without my coat." George said jokingly.

"Erm, well It's about Pattie..." John said before taking a deep breath. George frowned and waited for him to continue, "Well you know how Ringo and I took Emily and the girls to the street fair?"

George continued to frown as he nodded slowly, "Yes, what does Pattie have to do with that?"

"Well, Emily got lost kinda, and she bumped into Pattie and she was with..." John stopped again and George cleared his throat warningly.

"If you don't spit it out, John I might have to hit you." he said.

"sorry, George," John said looking at him, "Pattie was there with Eric..."

"No she wasn't, John." George said in disbelief, "She was at home!"

"No George really, she was at the fair. Emily nearly slapped her for being there with Eric." John said trying to persuade George, "I promise she was there."

"But how could she be there with him? She promised she wasn't doing that anymore." George said suddenly close to tears, "And why didn't Emily tell me when I gave he a lift home?"

"She didn't want to upset you, George." John said softly, "She was torn up pretty bad when we dropped her back off last night."

"Why would she care?" George asked harshly.

"George, you know why she would care. I'm sorry about Pattie, but try not to be mad at Emily for not telling you. alright?" John asked, "She thinks you're still mad at her for what she said to you last time all this was going on."

"But I'm not John," He said blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"I know that George, but you have been a bit distant with her," John put his hand on George's shoulder, "I think it's time you dealt with Pattie once and for all."

George nodded and went back into his house, leaving John on the front step. Pattie sat on the couch in the living room when George came in.

"What's wrong, George?" she asked frowning, "What did John want?"

"He told me he saw you at the fair last night." he responded quietly.

"R-Really?" Pattie stuttered, "Why would he tell you that?"

"You can't lie your way out of this one, Pattie. He told me they all saw you with Eric." George said seriously.

Pattie's mouth dropped open and she didn't know what to say to him, "George, I-I was just...I'm sorry."

"Do you really think 'I'm sorry' is going to help?" George asked furiously, "I'm tired of you doing this to me, Pattie! You promised you'd stop!"

"And I did stop!" Pattie protested.

"For how long? A week a month? A day?" he asked. A tear streaked down her cheek and George didn't feel anything for her.

"George..." she said quietly, "I don't know what else to do."

"You don't have to do anything," he said grabbing his coat, "I'm done with you..."

* * *

**Ooh**** cliff hanger! GEORGE LEFT PATTIE! WOOHOO! REVIEW! BE HAPPY!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 23**

_"George..." she said quietly, "I don't know what else to do."_

_"You don't have to do anything," he said grabbing his coat, "I'm done with you..."_

* * *

George left thew house and hopped into his car. He had no idea where he was going he was just driving as far away from her as he could get. He found himself at the park. He smiled lightly as he got out of his car and walked to his spot. He was surprised to find someone else there. He smiled even wider as he sat down. He definitely wouldn't be crying this time.

* * *

Emily was trying to help Leslie with the rest of her homework when the phone rang. She grinned at her sister and went to answer it.

"Hello?' she asked happily.

"Em!" Cynthia said in a rush of excitement, "Pattie just called here, do you know what she said?"

Emily frowned, "No, what?"

"Well, John went over to their place to tell George about Pattie and she called here crying and saying George left!" Cynthia said.

"Left? what do you mean he left!?" Emily asked feeling a sudden joy come over her.

"For good, Em!" she said, "He's not going back!"

"WHAT!?" Emily shrieked. She didn't know if she was happy or surprised; it was probably a mixture of both.

"I know! She said he ran out like last time, but I thought you ought to know about all this just in case he comes to your place in tears or whatever." Cynthia said. Emily knew she was smiling on her line of the phone, but nobody could be happier than Emily was.

Not just because she could love George again, but because George didn't have to worry about Pattie anymore. She hung up the phone quickly and and grabbed her coat.

"Les, I'm going out for a bit, alright?" she called to her sister.

"alright, but who was on the phone?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Cynthia, I gotta go," she kissed the top of her sister's head quickly before running for the door.

"Wait, what did she say?" Leslie asked frowning at her sister's sudden happiness.

"I'll tell you when I get back, If George comes while I'm gone, tell him I'll be back later okay?"

"Ok, but why would he come here?" Leslie frowned and Emily giggled as she ran out the door and ran to the park. she needed to get her excitement out before she saw anybody.

She got to George's little pond and sat down on the ground in the snow. She sighed and looked out at the frozen water. She stood up and walked out onto the ice with a girlish giggle. She skated around the ice for a few minutes before she fell on her arse and went to sit back down on the ground.

She looked around for a few more minutes, and suddenly considered leaving when someone sat down next to her. She looked over at him and saw his smile. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Nice to see we're back to normal." he said still smiling. Emily giggled and put her head down on his shoulder.

"You alright George?" she asked still smiling.

"Yep," he said simply, "I am perfectly fine."

"Good; me too." Emily said with a sigh. They sat in the snow for a while before George started shivering and Emily suggested they go someplace warm.

They walked back to George car and he thought about a place to go. He then started the car and they drove to a little cafe type place. They both got something warm to drink and they talked an d caught up for a bit before George Drove Emily home and George went to John's place for a bit.

When Emily got inside she giggled and slid down the door into the floor.

"You gonna tell me why you were so excited earlier?" Leslie asked crossing her arms over her chest sternly.

Emily giggled again because Leslie had obviously been painting again. She had paint on her face and hands and Emily thought she looked funny.

"I was excited, Because George and Pattie split." she said calmly, suddenly realizing how horrible that sounded.

"They did?" Leslie asked frowning, "And you were excited?"

"Yeah!" Emily said, "I know it sound horrible, but I'm just happy George doesn't have to deal with her anymore."

"And you can have him all to yourself now, right?" Leslie said cocking an eyebrow at her sister.

Emily giggled and nodded slowly. She got up out of the floor and sat down on the couch with a giant grin.

"Where did you go exactly?" Leslie asked.

"I ran into George at the park and ten we went to this cafe for some coffee." Emily said grinning. Leslie giggled and put her head in her sister's lap.

"You are hopeless, Em, You know that?"

"Yeah I know..."

* * *

Within the next month, George seemed happier without Pattie. He and Emily also got closer, and back to the way they were before any of this happened. Emily was itching to be with George the more they spent more time together. After George kicked Pattie out of his house, Leslie and Emily spent a lot more time there, and George spent nearly the same amount of time at Emily and Leslie house.

Emily found her job easier to go to every day. Everyone else noticed their happiness and they too itched for George and Emily to get together. They were frequently urging them to go out together and spend time with each other as just the two of them.

This was one of those times. Cynthia and John suggested they go on a walk in the park and as soon as Emily and George weren't paying attention they went their own way.

Emily couldn't help but notice how nervous George was. She glanced at him and reached for his hand. He jumped slightly and looked at her. He smiled as his long fingers wrapped around her hand. She smiled back and they continued to walk along.

"You think they ran off on purpose?" Emily asked with grin.

"Yeah probably," George responded pulling her close, "But who cares? I got you to keep me company."

Emily giggled, "Why would you want my company?" she asked shyly.

"What?" George asked in disbelief, "Why wouldn't I want your company? I like you, Emily."

Emily's cheeks flushed and George wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arm moved around him in response.

"Well I like you too, Georgie." she said with a giggle. She didn't know where this "Like" was coming form since they both knew they loved each other; at least that's what Emily thought.

They both kept walking, going wherever their feet took them. They found themselves at George's pond and Emily saw him grin as he pulled her out onto the ice.

He took her hands and spun her around. She laughed and he let her go. George got a good start and slid passed her with a smile spread across his face. Emily giggled and he did it again from the other direction. That time he took her hands and pulled her along with him.

Emily thought they were gonna slip at any moment, but George refused to fall. Every time he started to slip he re-balanced himself. Emily couldn't seem to do this however and fell countless times. George giggled as he helped her up after she fell down standing perfectly still. She started to slip again and George quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. They both giggled and George kissed her cheek quickly.

George's feet suddenly slipped out from under him. She let out a yelp as they came crashing down onto the hard ice. George let out a groan when they landed even though he pretty much landed on top of Emily.

"Gah, George get off!" she groaned trying to shove him off.

He rolled over off of her, "Sorry, love..." he muttered sitting up slowly, "You alright?"

Emily sat up and rubbed the back of her head, I think so; I hit my head pretty hard though." she said making a face. George made a face back at her and put his hand on the back of her head.

He shrugged and stood up carefully. Emily held out her hand for help, and he took it and pulled her up easily. He pulled her a little bit too close and they ended up nose to nose. Emily was starting to get nervous as George stroked her cheek that steadily grew red. Emily bit her lip nervously and found she couldn't take her gaze from his eyes. She wanted to badly for him to stop torturing her and just do it; to kiss her already and get it over with.

Somewhere behind them, leaved rustled and startled them away from each other. George blushed and looked at the ice nervously. Emily closed her eyes, feeling very much like crying. She didn't know why, but George seemed to notice it.

He slid up to her and wrapped her in a hug, which warmed her freezing body almost instantly.

I need to tell you something because I want your advise on it." he said after she'd pulled back.

"Alright," she said with a nod, "What is it?"

"Erm, well I've been getting calls from Pattie," he said biting his lip, "She wants to talk and I don't know what to tell her."

Emily slowly stepped away from him and sighed, "Do you want to talk to her?" she asked holding back her sudden tears.

"I dunno really, she said she wants to work it out, and I'm not sure I know what she means by that." George said quietly, knowing this wasn't the best thing to ask her.

"What do you think she means by it?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well she sounds like she wants to get back together, but I don't think I want to do that..." George trailed off.

"Well then don't talk to her," Emily said walking off the ice clumsily. George followed her and they sat down in the snow.

"But shouldn't we at least try and work it out?" George said, "I mean, I don't hate her or anything, and she seemed pretty torn up on the phone."

"Of course she was torn up George!" Emily said rolling her eyes, "You left her. Who wouldn't be torn up?"

George chuckled, "Because it's me, or just the fact that someone got left?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Both." Emily shrugged. George laughed lightly.

"But you don't think I should talk to her?" he asked still considering it.

Emily's shoulders slumped, "George, I'm not gonna help you get back together with her. I tried to help last time, and that didn't work out too well for me...or you..."

"Pattie and I made up though," George said.

"Yeah, only to find she kept going behind your back." Emily countered.

"And what do you mean it didn't work out for you?" George asked with a frown.

"I mean as soon as I said all those horrible things to you, you didn't say a word to me or even look at me for nearly two months." she said sadly.

"Oh," George said, "I never said I wanted to get back together with Pattie." he said suddenly. Emily frowned.

"Neither did I," Emily said defensively.

"Yeah you did, you said you wouldn't help me get back together with her, and I didn't say a thing about that." George corrected.

"Still..." Emily muttered as she played with the snow next to her, "I dont want to go through all that again."

George sighed, "It;'s just a talk, Emily!" George said getting frustrated.

"A talk that could be you and her going back to the way you were before!" Emily said back harshly.

"What would it matter if I did!? You aren't the one who'd be getting hurt!" George blurted.

Emily looked at him in shock, "How could you say that?" she asked quietly as she stood up and started walking away.

"Em," George said following after her, "I didn't me that..."

"Yes you did!" Emily said whipping around to face him, "Or you wouldn't have said it at all. You know how I feel about you George! I can't bare to see you getting hurt over and over again! It hurt me to see you with someone else, knowing you're gonna end up hurt!"

George didn't know what to say to her, but what he did say only made it worse; "You said you didn't want any of my love, Emily! You said you didn't want anything to do with me in that way!"

"I didn't mean that and you know it!" Emily yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks, "You know how much I wanted to take all that back as soon as it came out!"

Emily turned around to walk away again, but George pulled her arm. She pulled out of his grip roughly, "You go talk to Pattie, but I want you to know I won't be there to comfort you when you get hurt again..."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi, you guys, I know I keep saying it's getting better and not so sad, but I'm sorry ok? I'm trying to make this interesting, so tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

Recap:

_Emily turned around to walk away again, but George pulled her arm. She pulled out of his grip roughly, "You go talk to Pattie, but I want you to know I won't be there to comfort you when you get hurt again..."_

**Chapter 24**

George felt more than stupid. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to Emily and he knew bringing up Pattie most likely wasn't a good idea, but he didn't know who else to ask advise from. He sighed and walked back to find John and Cynthia.**  
**

They said they saw Emily walking away from the park looking upset, but they didn't know why or whether to approach her about it.

"It's my fault she left," George said with a sigh, "I asked her a stupid question and hen she got upset."

"What exactly was the question George?" Cynthia asked cocking an eyebrow at him. George took in a sharp breath and told them everything that happened, and Cynthia looked at him like he'd just killed her puppy.

"George, you don't ever ask a girl that is in love with you about your ex wife- ever." Cynthia said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know she was in love with me anymore!" George said trying to defend himself, "She even told me she wasn't!"

"Oh yeah when was that exactly?" John asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"When I found Pattie with...Ok you have a point, but still!" George said as they started to walk back home with the two.

"George you have to talk to her," Cynthia said sternly.

"I'm not talking to her Cyn," George said, "I have to talk to Pattie first."

John frowned, "Why exactly do you even want to be in the same room as her?" he asked.

"I just wanna work things out between us is all," George shrugged, "Emily took it the wrong way and thought I wanted to get back with Pattie, but that's why I'm going to talk to her."

"George," Cynthia said gently as they came to George's house, "That's what Pattie wants to work out. She wants to get back together. That's why she keeps calling you."

"But I don't want to," George muttered as he walked int his house. He went into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He rubbed his eyes in thought and ran his hands through his hair as he fell back into his pillows with a groan.

Emily's words echoed in his head over and over again. Not the one she left him with but the ones before that: _"I didn't mean that and you know it! You know how much I wanted to take all that back as soon as it came out!" _ then there was; _ "You know how I feel about you George! I can't bare to see you getting hurt over and over again! It hurt me to see you with someone else, knowing you're gonna end up hurt!" _

In truth he really didn't know how she felt about him anymore, and he felt stupid to think she'd just stop loving him out of the blue. He felt bad for fighting with her, and he wanted to talk to her again, but he needed to talk to Pattie first; figure out what to do with her before going to Emily.

George could tell John and Cynthia thought talking to Pattie before Emily was a bad idea, but George had to figure things out.

He knew he loved Emily, and now he knew she loved him, but there was still problems going on between him and Pattie. He sighed and closed his eyes tight when the phone rang loudly near his ear.

He jumped and picked it up; "Hello?" he asked in a flustered tone.

"George?" Pattie asked seeming very happy, "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"What? Oh, yeah, erm, Yeah, I'll talk with you Pattie, but I gotta know what kind of talk this is gonna be." he said suddenly uncertain of his decision.

"George, I told you I wanna work things out." she said. George sighed.

"I know that, but that's kinda vague on my end." he said rolling his eyes.

"I just wanna apologize to you properly and possibly we could go back to the way things were before." she said hopefully.

"Pattie, I'm not looking for that," George said seriously, "I just wanna talk and that's it; nothing cozy." He heard her sigh and George waited for er to respond.

"You really do love her?" she asked sadly.

George frowned, "Who?" he asked stupidly.

"Emily, George." she said.

"Oh, yeah, I have for a long time." George admitted.

Pattie sighed again and George swallowed hard, "Alright, George meet me tomorrow?"

George thought for a second, "I can't until around five thirty. but sure." he said. He made plans to meet Pattie at some cafe near where she was staying (Which happened to be where Eric Clapton lived), and George sighed and hoped it would go ok.

* * *

Emily called a cab about half way home because she was freezing. She was also crying quite hard, and she tried to hide it as she rode down the road. She kept her face buried in the collar of her coat, and she tried to keep er sniffling to a minimum.

When she got home she found Leslie wasn't there. She'd gotten herself a date with a cute British boy from school. Emily had been proud of her for it, since she was nearly 16, but now she just felt lonely. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She watched the news for a bit, but she found that was depressing, so she turned it off. She sighed and looked around the quiet empty living room. She groaned at all the quiet and she hopped up off the couch to find something to do.

She sighed and went into the music room and picked up one of the guitars in there. She decided she was going to wrote a song. She didn't exactly know how to, but she was gonna at least try. she picked up a pen and a piece of paper and put the down on the table. She made sure her guitar was tuned to perfection before starting. She played a few guitar chords and she liked the way they sounded together so she wrote them down and went on with that until she had a melody. She started to think of words to go with her music but this was always the part she had trouble with.

After a long time of thinking and scratching things out, she groaned in frustration and threw her pen into the air. She crumpled the paper and practically threw the guitar onto it's stand. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew her anger wasn't at her music; it was at George for breaking her heart into a billion pieces.

She sighed and picked up the paper she'd written her chords on and carefully un-crumpled it. She then went looking for her pen. She crawled around on the floor for a few minutes before seeing it under the couch against the wall just out of her reach.

She sighed and knew she'd have to move the couch. She groaned and got up off the floor. She pulled the couch away from the wall jut enough for her to see the pen and her hand to reach down and get it. She grabbed it easily, but she dropped it when she saw writing on the wall. She frowned and moved the couch farther away from the wall so she could see it properly. Her mouth dropped open when she saw it. She knew this was the part of the room George had painted, but she didn't expect him to actually write something like that there. She gaped at it and ran her hand along the smooth swirl painted letters that said:

Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

No I love that woman mine  
And I need her all of the time  
No I'm telling you  
That woman that woman  
Don't make me blue

Something in the way she knows  
All I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

She wondered how she didn't notice it when she put the couch back in place, but she didn't care either. She knew he'd thought of this as he wrote it, and she wondered if he remembered it was even there. She felt like crying suddenly; and she did.

She'd told him to leave her alone. That she wouldn't be there if he got hurt again. He'd written this for her; she just knew it and she wanted so badly to talk to him and for him to hold her again. She wiped her face and refused to cry anymore. She sucked it up and put the couch back where it belonged before going upstairs to her bedroom.

She crawled into bed and went to sleep; even though it was only like 9:30. She got up the next morning and went to work like normal. Leslie was home for the day since it was Saturday and she seemed happy about the way her date went the night before.

At work, Emily avoided George in every way she possibly could. She didn't really want to talk to him and feel her heart breaking even more than it already was.

After work she went home and found Leslie on the couch talking to Abbey, one of her school friends. She was really nice and she was nearly always happy, but that just annoyed Emily when she got home, so she stayed away from them.

* * *

After work, George was waiting for Pattie at the cafe she said she meet him at. She was late and George was getting tired of waiting for her. He needed to talk to Emily again before he went insane. She'd avoided him all day and he didn't really blame her for it. He knew she was upset with him, and he was trying to get this day over with as fast as he could.

We was just about ready to leave when Pattie hurried in and sat herself down at the table with him.

"Sorry, Georgie," she said smiling brightly.

"Don't call me that," George said with a slight flinch.

"Sorry," she sighed, "So, I just wanna start off with I'm sorry for hurting you like I did."

"Well ok then," George said with a nod, "I'm not gonna say I forgive you for it, because it did hurt...like a lot..." he said. Pattie had a pained expression her face.

"I know George, but I feel like I was losing you to Emily anyway." Pattie said.

"Pattie, I told you like a billion times," George said with a groan, "Emily and I had nothing going on when we were together."

"I know that, but you told me you had feelings for her." Pattie said quietly.

"I did- I do, but she didn't want anything to do with me while we were together." George said sadly, "Right now we aren't even talking to each other."

Pattie frowned, "And why not?" she asked tenderly.

"Because I asked her advice on whether or not to talk with you and she got upset." George said sheepishly.

"So are you two together now?" Pattie seemed confused.

"No, but we were close yesterday until I brought you up." George mumbled. Pattie sighed and shook her head.

"Being married sure did fry your brain on how to woo a girl." she said with a laugh.

Now George was confused, "What?"

"George you don't bring up you ex when your talking to the girl you like." she said still laughing lightly.

"I know that now!" George groaned, "That's also what Cyn said when she and John asked."

Pattie continued to giggle and George couldn't figure out why she was being so friendly. This is definitely not what he expected from her.

George and Pattie had a nice little conversation for another ten or fifteen minutes before Pattie told him to go talk to Emily. He was expecting her to just walk away, but instead she hugged him. He hugged her back after a few awkward seconds.

When they parted Pattie sent him a small smiled and George walked away from her. He was still confused at how nice she was to him about everything, but he couldn't think about that now, He had to go talk to Emily.


	25. Chapter 25

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 25**

Emily sighed, she'd been sitting on the couch in the music room being bored out of her mind for nearly an hour. She was tempted to go for a walk or something, but Leslie came in and sat down.

"Hi," she said smiling, "Whattcha doin'?"

"Being bored," Emily groaned, "What have you been doing?"

"I went out to the shops with one of my friends," Leslie said, "Her name's Celeste."

"That sounds nice," Emily muttered.

"I was wondering," Leslie continued, "Her parents aren't home and they won't be back until tomorrow after school. Could she stay here tonight?"

Emily thought for a second, "I guess. She could sleep in the guest room if she wanted to." she said smiling at her sister.

"Thanks, I already told her it was a possibility, and she was coming over anyway, so thanks!" Leslie said with a laugh. She started to get up when Emily had a thought.

"Did you notice the words on the wall behind the couch?"

Leslie grinned, "Yeah, George told me about them. He hoped you wouldn't see them for some reason, but he said he wrote them for you." she said, "It took you long enough to find them!"

"I still wouldn't have if I hadn't gotten mad and thrown my pen behind the couch." Emily said following her sister out f the room as the doorbell rang. Leslie went to answer it and Emily followed slowly behind to see Leslie's friend had arrived.

"Hello," Emiy said smilng.

"Hi, you must be Emily, Les's sister?" she asked as she and Leslie sat down on the couch.

"Yep," Emily said looking over the girl. She wasn't very tall. Hair was light brown and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a green top with a green headband to match.

"I'm Celeste by the way." she said sweetly.

"Yeah, I think Leslie told me that, She also said your parents were out until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thank you for letting me stay here tonight." she said. Emily nodded as the doorbell rang again. Leslie excused herself to go answer it, but she came back without who ever was there.

"Uh, Em, someone's at the door for you." she said smiling a little bit too sweetly.

"Ok, I'll be right back." she said as she walked passed her sister to the front door. She was surprised to find George standing there smiling at her as if he was trying to keep his confidence up.

"George!" she said over-joyed that he'd come, even though she told him not to...

"Em! Can I talk to you?" he asked, starting to sound nervous. Emily nodded and let him into the house. They walked into the living room and Celeste seemed to freeze in her place.

"Les!" She whispered, "Is that George Harrison?"

Leslie giggled, "Oh yes," she said with a smirk, "He's a friend and my sister's boyfriend."

"He is not, Les," Emily said rolling her eyes at her.

George smiled and waved at her before Emily pulled him out of the room and pulling him someplace they could talk. She ended up bringing him upstairs to her room and sitting down on her bed.

"So," she said smiling, "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, right, that," he said. Emily noticed his fingers were fidgeting and he looked really nervous, "Um, I jut wanna say that I'm sorry for what I said to you at the park, and I wanna take you out to make it up to you."

"Oh, where did you have in mind?"

"I didn't really come up with that part yet, I was just hoping you'd forgive me and agree to go out with me first." George said biting his lip.

Emily giggled at him, "Why are you so nervous?" she asked taking his hands out of his lap.

"Well you said not to come here if I talked to Pattie, and I did talk to Pattie and now I'm here and you aren't mad?" George looked confused now.

"No, George I'm not mad. It was stupid of me to get mad at you for wanting to talk to her, and I kinda jumped to thinking you wanted her back." Emily said sheepishly.

"But I don't," George said quietly as he pulled her close to him, "I want you back."

Emily laughed, "You never had me to begin with, Harrison."

"I did so!" he protested, "It was in February of 1963!"

Emily smiled at him and he kissed her cheek lightly. Emily sighed and George grinned at her, "So you will let me take you out?"

"Only if you tell me what the writing in the music room means." she said sudden;y remembering it.

George cocked an eyebrow at her, "W-What writing?" he asked sudden;y nervous again.

"The writing you put on the wall behind the couch." she said standing up and pulling him out of her room and back down stairs. George protested the whole way down that he didn't wanna see it and that he didn't know anything about it, but Emily pulled him into the music room anyway.

She moved the couch and sat down in the floor in front of the words. She read them out to him as he sat himself down next to her:

Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

No I love that woman mine  
And I need her all of the time  
No I'm telling you  
That woman that woman  
Don't make me blue

Something in the way she knows  
All I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

She ran her fingers over the words again and George took her hand away from them while he bit his lip.

"I was writing a song when I wrote that." he said quietly, "That's all I could think of at the time when I wrote it, but I've been working on it and I'm almost done with it now."

"Ok," Emily said nodding, "But what does it mean? Leslie said you told her it was for me." she looked away from the swirled letters and looked at him.

"Well read it," he said with a laugh, "What do you think it means?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I dunno," she said reading the words over and over.

George rolled his eyes, and pulled her over into his lap. He kissed her cheeks and she giggled, "It means I love you and that's all that came to mind when I was finishing the wall."

Emily laughed, "You couldn't have jut written "I love you"? It's much shorter." she asked nuzzling his cheek.

"No," he said simply, "That seemed to simple. Do you wanna here the whole song?"

Emily hopped up out of him lap and crawled across the floor top grab a guitar. She came back and handed it to him with a grin.

George laughed at her and she sat next to him as he started to play the song. He looked at her as he played the whole song, never once looked away; not even to look at what he was playing.

"Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

"Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

"You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now, it may show  
I don't know, I don't know

"No I love that woman mine  
And I need her all of the time  
No I'm telling you  
That woman that woman  
Don't make me blue

"Something in the way she knows  
All I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

"You know I believe and how"

Emily felt tears welling up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug, "I love you too George," she whispered to him. George buried his face in her hair and sighed. George kissed her cheek lightly after she pulled away from him and grinned. She wiped her face quickly as Leslie and Celeste came into the room giggling.

"Why're you crying?" Leslie asked with a frown, "And why are you behind the couch?"

"NO reason," George said with a wink at Emily. She giggled and they got up from behind the couch. They put the couch back against the wall, and George could tell Emily didn't want to all that much. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and looked over at him and kissed his cheek.

It then just realized she'd said she loved him back. She told him that she loved him and all he did was kiss her cheek and smile at her. He turned her around and brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled at him and he leaned down into her. He kissed her for along time; wishing and hoping it never ended. She kissed him back and When they pulled apart, He didn't feel bad for it. Every other time he'd kissed her was while he was with Pattie and he always felt guilty when he pulled away from her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest with a sigh.

"It took you long enough..." she said between the folds of his shirt. George rubbed her back lovingly and giggled at her.

"So sorry, darling," he said kissing the top of her head, "Where do you wanna go?"

"What?" Emily asked with a frown as she looked up at him.

"where do you wanna go?" he asked again, "You know so I can make up for what I said to you in the park?"

"You don't have to do that George," she said nuzzling into his neck, "You already made it up to me."

"You don't want to go out with me?" he asked half joking with her.

"Sure I do!" She exclaimed, "Just not for that reason."

"Ok, then where do you wanna go for our first official date?" he asked kissing her forehead quickly. Emily smiled brightly and George kissed her mouth sweetly.

"I dunno yet," she said thoughtfully, "But I'm hungry..." she said feeling her stomach growling loudly.

George giggled and they walked out the music room and into the kitchen where Leslie and Celeste were running around looking for something to snack on.

"You guys hungry?" George asked with a laugh. Leslie nodded and continued to search though the cupboards. She pulled out a bag of chips and cheered loudly.

"We don't have to go out tonight right?" Emily asked making a face. George frowned, "I mean, Celeste is spending the night here and Leslie's hungry."

George laughed, "Leslie's always hungry, love." he said walking up and taking the bag of chips from Leslie's hands.

"Hey!" She said frowning, "I'm starving over here, Em and your boyfriend is depriving me of food!"

"Oh he is not," Emily said rolling her eyes, "I'll make something for dinner, so you don't go spoiling you apatite " she said stern;y.

"Yes, mother..." Leslie muttered as she and Celeste left the room. Emily laughed and went to work making dinner for her, Leslie, Celeste, and George.


	26. Chapter 26

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 26**

George and Emily were sitting in the living room after dinner. Leslie and Celeste had gone to the music room to play some music, and George was slowly getting closer and closer to Emily. Emily laughed at him when he fell off the couch trying to pulled her over into his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing harder and harder. George huffed and pulled himself off the floor and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Uh, nothing," he said biting his lip as he sat back down on the couch next to her. He sighed and Emily leaned her head on his shoulder. She draped her arm over his waist and George smiled and put his arm over her shoulders.

George opened his mouth to speak to her when there was aloud call from the music room, "EMILY!"

Emily groaned and sat up, "I'll be write back, George," she sighed. she got up, kissed George's cheek before bounding out of the room. That was when George went to action with his preparations.

Emily huffed as she walked into the music room, "What Leslie?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Um, do you know where all my paints are?" she asked biting her lip.

Emily groaned, "You probably left them and George's place when you went to help finish painting his house." sh said.

Celeste cocked an eyebrow at her and Leslie giggled, "Sorry, Celeste," she said, "I interrupted something with George..."

"Oh," she said as she plopped down on the couch. Emily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her sister.

"That all?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Em." she said, "Go, you're keeping Harrison waiting..."

Emily rolled her eyes and tried not to hurry back down the hall. When she entered the living room again she gawked.

George was sitting in the floor in front of the couch with a grin. the lights were off and he'd lit about a billion candles while she was out of the room. He put a blanket and all the couch cushions and pillows in the floor to sit on, and Emily wondered how he did it so fast.

She slowly walked in and sat down next to him. He successfully pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips lightly.

"How?" she asked looking him in the eye.

He giggled, "I have no idea how, but does it really matter?" he asked kissing her again and again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

George frowned, "Why what?" he asked as he stroked her side so lightly it made her shiver.

"Why'd you do all this?" she asked putting her head against his chest.

"Because you said you didn't want to go out tonight," he giggled and started playing with her hair, "And I intend to make the most of our first night as...us."

Emily looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Once again, it was interrupted by Leslie.

"Hey, guys I- whoa." she said looking around the room. Emily pulled back from George and groaned. She put her forehead against his chest, "Sorry Emily..."

"Just- what do you want, Les?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I was just wondering if you guys were planning to watch a movie with me and Celeste." she said quietly, knowing she'd ruined a romantic moment between them.

"No," Emily said standing up and walking out of the room quickly. Leslie looked at George and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry George," she said sadly. George stood up and hugged Leslie quickly.

"It's alright, Les," he said to her, "Just stay in one room ok?" She nodded and George kissed her cheek lightly before going after Emily.

"Les," Celeste said as she walked down the hall, "Everything alright? Are they watching the film with us or not?"

"No they aren't but we need to stay in here for a bit," she mumbled. Celeste frowned at how the room was set up.

"Why?" she asked as she stood in the middle of the room.

"George was trying to...He and Emily have this thing..." Leslie didn't really feel like explaining it. She felt too bad for upsetting her sister.

"We gonna watch the movie?" Celeste asked sitting down on one of the couch cushions. She looked at Leslie, suddenly away of her pained expression, "Are you alright, Les?"

Leslie sighed and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's watch that movie, yeah?" she said before turning on the TV and joining Celeste on the couch.

* * *

George knocked on Emily bedroom door again for the the third time, "Em, will you let me in? Please?" he asked with a sigh. When there wasn't an answer George tried to open the door, but it was locked. He groaned and scratched the back of his head in thought.

"LES!" he called.

There was a call in response, "YEAH?"

"IS THERE A KEY TO EMILY'S BEDROOM DOOR?"

"YEAH, IT'S ON THE BOOK SHELF IN AT THE END OF THE HALL!" She called. George bit his lip as he searched for the key. He found it quite easily and stuffed it in the lock. He opened the door slowly hoping to see Emily on her bed.

All he found was an empty bed and the curtains blowing from the breeze in the open window. He walked to it and stuck his head out. He looked around and saw Emily sitting on the roof looking sad and upset.

"Em?" he said hesitantly climbing out and attempting to sit next to her without falling off the roof, "Why are you out here?"

She shrugged and sat back to look at the sky. It wasn't quite dark yet, but there were a couple stars out already. He got down next to her, putting his head right next to hers.

"You alright?" he asked quietly. She shook her head and George noticed she was forcing back tears. George put a protective arm over her and slid her over so that she was closer to his side, "What's wrong? Are you upset with Leslie?"

She shook her head again and buried her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Tell me why you're upset, love." he whispered.

"I just want to find a place where we can be without being interrupted." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt, "Like how we went to that cove on the beach in Florida."

George hugged her tighter, "I know, Em," he said, "But Leslie feels bad about it."

"I'm not mad at Les, I just..." Emily stopped as she sat up and brought her knees to her chest, "I miss Florida is all, and I miss my dad."

George sat up and brushed her hair out of her face, "We can go back to Florida sometime soon if you like," he said gently. Emily chuckled and bit her lip, "And I know you miss your dad, I would too, but I can't really do anything about that part."

Emily giggled and moved closer to him, "I know," she said with a sigh, "Can we really go back to Florida?"

George smiled, "Sure we can," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, "We'd have to come back eventually, but we can visit for a bit."

Emily nodded and looked up at him, "I love you George," she said said. George leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too," he said smiling, "Can we go back inside? It's cold up here, and I don't really wanna fall off the roof."

Emily laughed and nodded before getting up and moving toward the window. Once they were inside George pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. She buried her face in his neck and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his waist to match his around hers and he started to hum and rocked them back and forth to the slow tune he was humming.

Emily smiled and closed her eyes. George's song got faster and more upbeat and he started to spin her around and sing to her. She giggled and danced with him for a bit before they both got tired and out of breath. they collapsed on the bed and George pulled her into his arms with a sigh. He kissed her lips passionately. She'd never in her life been kissed like that, and she love every second of it. She wrapped her arms around him and he tightened his grip on her as she tried to make it last as long as possible. George deepened the kissed and She nearly melted into a puddle right there.

George pulled back suddenly and Emily was disappointed slightly, "What's wrong?" she asked frowning.

"Uh, nothing really, but I was just, um," George looked nervous suddenly and Emily giggled.

"George," she said kissing the tip of his nose, "Thank you." she said before putting her head on his shoulder. George chuckled and ran his hand though her long hair.

"For what?" he asked.

"For stopping before we got...carried away..." she said awkwardly. George kissed her forehead and giggled.

"I _never _get carried away," he said half jokingly. She turned over into her side and looked at him and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, no, never." she said sarcastically, "George Harrison never gets carried away with anything."

"Well there's an exception sometimes for pretty blue eyed girls." he said with a shrug. He kissed her mouth and snuggled up to her. She laughed and buried her nose in his hair. It smelled so good for what she expected, so she didn't stop until he looked up at her with a frown.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a sideways grin.

"Sniffing your hair." she said sheepishly as a blush crept onto her cheeks. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Why?" he asked snuggling back into her.

"Because it smells good." she said giggling through her embarrassment.

"Well so do you, but you don't see me sniffing you all the time." he said sarcastically.

"I won't stop you if you want to." she said trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably.

George laughed at her and buried his face in her neck with another giggle. He sniffed her neck for minute and Emily laughed at him as he started to kiss while he sniffed.

"George," she said in a light laugh, "stop it,"

He didn't he continued to kiss her and sniff her until he got up to her cheek with a smug grin, "You said you wouldn't stop me," he pretend to complain.

Emily laughed and kissed his mouth, "I said I wouldn't stop you from sniffing me, not nuzzling and kissed my neck."

He made a face and kissed her mouth back. Emily smiled and George pulled her to the top of her bed where all the pillows were. he continued to kiss and love on her for a bit longer before there was a knock on the door, and the door opened hesitantly.

"Um, I'm not interrupter something am I?" Leslie asked as she bit her lip after looking at their position on Emily's bed.

"NO," Emily said with a laugh, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Leslie said, "I was just saying goodnight,"

"G'night!" George exclaimed happily. Leslie giggled and waved to him before she left the room.

"Are you gonna stay here?" Emily asked as she pulled herself out of his grasp and went digging foe some pajamas to put on.

"Do you want me to stay here?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He nuzzled into her neck again and Emily laughed.

"You gotta stop doing that." she said turning around and resting her hands on his shoulders.

George made a face, "Why?" he complained.

"Because I will never get to sleep if you are doing that all night." she said with a laugh and a peck on the cheek. She pulled out of his arms and left the room to change. George sighed and sat back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about Emily. He liked thinking about her; now more than ever because she was his to think about.

He sighed again as the bed suddenly shook as Emily flopped onto the bed next to him with a girlish giggle. George looked over at her and she crawled over to him and looked down at him, her hair falling in his face as she did so. She leaned down and gave him a very upside down kiss. He flicked at her long hair that surrounded his face and she laughed at him.

George sat up in the bed and looked at her. She was only wearing a t shirt, and though it was a long t shirt, it was still rather short. Emily suddenly felt very self conscious of how she was dressed. She bit her lip and waited for George to do or say something. He grinned wickedly and grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He kissed her for a few minutes before Emily pulled back and got under the covers. George quickly joined her and she cuddled up to him.

He kissed her cheek and sighed happily before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so this was a useless chapter, but I just wrote this as a filler chapter if that's what you wanna call it. I was hard for me to wrote for some reason, but it was REALLY fluffy, so...yeah...I REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THIS! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_**Thanks to Starkiller for the review and I promise to put your cameo in as soon as I can...**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 27**

Emily woke up the next day feeling happy. She'd fallen asleep with George before, but this time it felt different It felt better and she never wanted to move. She sighed and cuddled up to him while he rubbed her arm lightly.

"You awake?" he asked in a sleepy whisper. She answered him with a hum and wrapped her arm over his stomach. he kissed the top of her head and looked over to her alarm clock, "Man, Em I gotta go." he said sitting up suddenly.

Emily groaned and pulled her covers over her head. She didn't want him to leave, but she was too sleepy to move at the moment, "Don't go yet, George!" She tried to say from under the blanket.

He giggled and pulled them back, "But I have to, and so do you." he said reminding her if her job. Emily's eyes widened suddenly and she jumped out of bed.

"George we gotta go!" she exclaimed. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her mouth and she sighed. He let her go and left the room so she could change clothes. She grinned and dug around for something to wear.

When she went down stairs, Leslie was laughing at George as he tried to make them breakfast, "No George you're gonna burn it!" she said laughing as she shoved him out of the way. Emily grinned and went over to see what they were making.

They were trying to cook bacon, but George had apparently left it in the pan too long. Leslie pulled all the strips out and put them on a plate.

"They might be a little crunchy, but still edible." she muttered as she sat down at the table with her plate. Emily laughed and walked up to George.

"I was trying to make breakfast, and your sister," he pointed dramatically to Leslie who was reading her book while she ate, "Distracted me! Then she stole my food!"

Emily laughed and kissed him before going to the fridge. She pulled out a few things she needed and then she pulled out a new pan.

She grinned at Leslie and started cooking. George had no idea what she was making, so he watched her. When she was finished she fixed two plates and handed one to George.

"You can make french toast!?" he said excitedly. Emily laughed loudly and sat down at the table across from Leslie. George hurried over to the table and sat next to her with a kiss on the cheek. George dug into his food while Leslie pouted.

"i didn't know you were making that!" she complained.

"You shouldn't have stolen my food then!" George said childishly. Leslie cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, just because you and Emily are cozy with each other does not mean I won't hit you." she said threateningly. George bit back a response and finished his breakfast. Emily laughed lightly and handed the rest of hers to Leslie, who cheered and stuck her tongue out at George.

George rolled his eyes playfully and stood up to leave, "Bye Les," he said with a wave, "We're going to the studio."

Leslie frowned, "You do know what day it is right?" she asked looking back at him.

He frowned and looked at Emily. She gasped and stomped over to him and slapped his arm lightly, "It's Sunday you dork!" She said with a laugh.

"Oh," George's cheeks flushed and Emily laughed harder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, "Sorry, Em." she said in a whisper.

"That's fine," she said with a yawn, "I'm going back to bed..."

She started to pulled away from George but her wrapped his arms tight around her waist, "No, you can't go back to bed! You and Les should come to my house with me."

Emily's face fell slightly, "Your going home?" she asked sounding disappointed.

George giggled and kissed her nose, "Yes, I need some fresh clothes, and you and Leslie are coming too!" Leslie got up from her seat and grabbed her coat.

"Let's go then!" she called as she walked out the door. George laughed and took the alone time in the room for a kiss. Emily smiled at him and he pulled her by the hand out the door.

When they got to George's brightly painted bungalow, Leslie hopped out of the car and ran inside. George laughed at her, knowing she liked being at his house alot for some reason. He and Emily went inside and they sat down together on the couch. Leslie had gone straight to the piano and was playing whatever Paul had been teaching her the last time they were there, and George and Emily listened quietly.

George kissed Emily's cheek before getting up and and walking into his bedroom to change his clothes. Emily went and sat down next to Leslie at the piano.

She stopped and looked at her, "Do you still know how to play that song that dad used to play with me?" she asked biting her lip. Emily thought about it for a minute and she put her hands on the keys.

Piano wasn't an instrument she really learned how to play, but Leslie was quite good at it, and she knew she missed their dad just as much as Emily did. She started off slowly playing the tune to the duet, and Leslie joined in with a grin. They played the whole song through nearly three times before they got it perfect. They didn't even notice George had come back in the room, and was dancing about the room as he straightened a few things up.

When they stopped, George clapped and kissed the top of Emily's head, "I didn't know you could play the piano?" he said smiling.

"I can't," Emily responded sheepishly, "My dad taught us that when we were little. He and our mom played it together until either of use got old enough to learn how to play. Leslie played with him more than I did."

George smiled as Leslie started playing the tune to one of the Beatles songs. Emily stood up and went back to the couch. George took her seat and started playing with her. He also didn't play much piano, but what he played wasn't all that impressive anyway.

When the song ended, Leslie looked over to him with a smirk, "You should stick with guitar, Georgie." she said getting up off the piano bench and walking out of the room to see if George had any chips to munch on; knowing George, he probably did.

George laughed and gestured for Emily to come sit next to him. She did and looked at him as he put her fingers on the keys, "Play." he said pleading.

"George I told you, I can't," she said with a giggle, "That was the only song I know."

He sighed dramatically and his shoulders slumped, "Please?" he begged.

Emily sighed and started playing a song she'd learned when she was about six or seven. George smiled and listened and watched her fingers sloppily glide along the black and white keys. When she was finished, she remembered that there was supposed to be something on the end, but her dad always played that and she never learned it. When she got there, she just stopped and George frowned.

"Is that the end?" he asked hesitantly. Emily shook her head sadly.

"No, my dad put this thing at the end, but i can't play it." she whispered. George put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. He knew she was sad, but he couldn't thin k of anything to make it better. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

George started playing what ever keys his fingers landed on, some of which didn't sound too good together. Emily put her hand next to George's and played a simple tune that George recognized as "Mary had a Little Lamb". he grinned and copied the keys she'd played.

She looked up at him and played another song, "Twinkle twinkle little Star". He copied her as Leslie walked back in the room. She giggled at them and Emily looked back at her.

She got up and Leslie took her sister's place. She started to show off what she knew on the piano, and George was laughing at her.

She was playing the most complicated combinations of chords and notes, and George looked unimpressed. When she finished her piece, George cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, "My dad was a professional pianist when he was in his early thirties."

George laughed and left Leslie to play. He sat down on the arm chair near the fire place with a sigh. Emily sighed and moved over to sit in his lap. He giggled and kissed her cheeks and hair lightly as she snuggled into his chest.

Leslie finished playing the piano and rolled her eyes at the two before deciding to go outside and walk around in the garden for a bit...

* * *

Kinda short, but I'm kinda bored with this at the moment...


	28. Chapter 28

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 28**

The next few weeks for George and Emily were the best either of them ever had. George loved being with Emily and she seemed to love being with him too. It had nearly been a whole month they'd been together when Emily reminded George that he said they would go to Florida.

"Oh right!" he said taking her hand as they walked out of EMI after another day of work, "When do you wanna go?"

Emily bit her lip and shrugged, "I dunno," she said thoughtfully, "When would be best?"

"Hmm," George said as they drove to Emily's house, "I dunno, I figure out what the lads wanna do, you know with work and all that."

Emily nodded, "Well I wouldn't mind if they wanted to go too," she said looking out her window, "I know Leslie wants to go too anyway."

"Ok, then I'll see what they wanna do." George said as he pulled up to her house, "I cant stay today, I have to meet up with my brother Harry. Haven't seen him in a while and he wanted to get a drink."

Emily smiled and nodded before giving him a kiss and getting out of his car. He smiled at her and waved before driving away. Emily went into her house and saw Leslie on the couch watching TV.

"Hello," Emily said smiling.

"Hi," she said sitting up, "Where's George?"

Emily told her where he went and she seemed disappointed, but she got over it quick when Emily plopped down next to her and smiled wickedly.

"Do you wanna go to Florida?" she asked biting her lip.

"Of course I do!" Leslie said excitedly, "Did you talk to George?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah he said he'd talk to the rest." Leslie let out a happy squeal and started dancing around the room.

"I get to see all my friends again!" she said happily, "Oh Em this gonna be so fun!"

Emily laughed when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and frowned a little when she was met by Pattie at the door.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Uh, hi," Emily said becoming slightly suspicious.

"Emily, I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened." she said biting her lip, "And I wanted to maybe make friend with you."

Emily smiled and let Pattie in, "Sure," she said as she led her into the living room, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Pattie nodded and Emily went to go make tea and Leslie followed her into the kitchen with a glare.

"What the heck are you doing? Why is she here?" she asked in a whisper/ yell.

"She wants to be friends, Les." Emily said rolling her eyes before she went back into the living room with the tea.

Leslie didn't think that was all, and she was still a little bit mad at Pattie for what she did to George. She thought maybe Pattie was playing at something, and she didn't think it would end too well either.

She endured Pattie's visit and tried to be polite, but Pattie could tell she was pretending. Emily knew it too, and she knew Leslie would say something rude at any second.

* * *

**Hi, guys...I know the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I'm running out of ideas...I NEED HELP! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! Also, Starkiller and Thelef318, I swear you'll be put in soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_**TheLef318- your character is called Annie.**_

_**(I know I still have a couple other peopled to put in, but I have a plan for you guys...)**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 29**

Emily and Pattie talked for a while, but she eventually had to go home. Emily bit back a suddenly rude remark about here she was living as she left, and Leslie gave her a smug smile.

Emily rolled her eyes and went on with her day. Leslie tried hard to convince her that Pattie was up to no good, but Emily wouldn't believe her. Leslie finally gave up and went to bed for the night. Emily did too, and when she got up the next day George called saying the rest of the lads wanted to go to Florida too, so they started preparing for that.

She was excited to go back, and she could barely wait. Leslie seemed more than excited, and Emily had a hard time not laughing at her.

On April 16, 1967 George was loading up a cab for the airport, and Emily and Leslie were jumping around in excitement. George laughed at them and told them to get in the car so they could leave.

They all piled into the back seat with George sitting in the middle, and they were on there way to the airport within minutes. When they got there, they instantly found John, Paul, and Ringo standing near the door wearing disguises. Cynthia and Julian sat in a pair of chairs nearby with Maureen while they waited.

"Gee," Paul smirked, rolling his eyes, "It took you three long enough."

Emily slapped his shoulder and they went to get on their plain. Emily sat next to George the whole way there, while Leslie happily volunteered to sit with Paul. Emily looked back when they were around half way there and saw Leslie's head against his shoulder sleepily as he absently stroked her hair and shoulder. Emily didn't think much of it, but George seemed to be effected by the affection being shown.

"It's alright, George," Emily said soothingly as she put her hand over his, "They aren't doing anything wrong."

George grumbled something under his breath as Emily put her head down on George's shoulder. He put his arm around her and sighed as she fell asleep.

George woke her up when they were landing, and Emily became very jittery. She looked back and saw Paul trying to wake Leslie up gently, but it wasn't working too well. He finally poked her hard in the stomach and she jumped nearly out of her seat with a yelp. Emily giggled and George rolled his eyes.

When they got off the plane, George, Leslie, Emily, and the rest all went to the hotel to get everything settled in. Leslie and Emily shared a room together while George shared with Paul across the hall from them. Cynthia and John were next to them with Julian, and Maureen and Ringo were next to Emily and Leslie.

Leslie and Emily brought their bags into their room and Leslie instantly plopped down on one of the beds with a sigh.

"Gotta love being back in the states." she sighed again. Emily giggled and started to unpack a few of her things, pulling out first her bathing suit with a smile. George knocked on the door and peaked his head in.

"You wanna go on to the beach, Em?" he asked biting his lip.

Emily nodded and Leslie sat up quickly. George looked at her as she hopped up and stared digging through her suitcase.

She surprised George when she pulled out a hoody and ran into he bathroom.

"Em, I'm gonna go on to see Annie." she said as Emily stepped out. She looked at Leslie and frowned.

"But we just got here," she said, "Don't you wanna go to the beach?"

"I do, but I have all week for that, I wanna see my friends." she whined back. Emily sighed and picked up a pair of shorts and a t shirt. She put those on quickly and George waited patiently for her to come back out.

"George, I'm gonna go with Leslie to see on of her friends," she said put her hand to his arm lightly, "I don't want her to go by herself."

George shrugged, "I'll go with you, and we can go to the beach afterward." he said taking her hand. Leslie practically ran down the hall and to the elevator.

George tried to keep up, but they were a bit too slow for Leslie's liking. She had already got a cab and was waiting inside it when George and Emily got outside. George ducked his head and tried to get to the car quickly before anyone recognized him.

He climbed into the car before Emily and she told the driver direction with an ease he hadn't gotten to see in London. The driver drove to the address Emily had given his and they were there in about ten minutes, which was still too long for Leslie.

She ran up the walkway and knocked vigorously on the door. She waited impatiently for an answer as George and Emily walked up behind her.

The door opened and Leslie let out a squeal. At the door was a girl around 15 or 16 with long black hair and brown eyes. A pair of glasses framed her eyes in a way that made her look intelligent and pretty at the same time. Leslie's friend gaped and wrapped her arms around her long missed best friend.

"LES!" she squealed, "What are you doing here!?"

Leslie looked at her friend with a grin, "My sister and I are on vacation." she said pointing to her sister, forgetting entirely that George was there. Annie gaped at Emily and George for a second.

"Your friends with George Harrison?" she asked as she let them into her house. Leslie laughed.

"Yes," she said, "I also know the rest of them too."

"You have got to be joking." Annie said as they stood in the front room of the house. Leslie laughed again.

"I am not! Look he's right there!" she pulled Annie over to George, "Touch him; I promise he's real."

Annie hesitantly reached out and poked George's arm, which caught him off guard since he was having a conversation with Emily. He jumped and turned to face them.

"Uh, sorry Mr. Harrison I didn't Mean to-," she just cut her self off with her embarrassment and Leslie laughed at her. George giggled.

"You can call me George you know?" he said his accent sounding especially thick after hearing all the American accents. Annie looked like she might faint, and Leslie suggested they go in the living room to talk.

"Ohmygosh!" Annie said suddenly, "You'll never guess who's here!" she said pulling Leslie excitedly by the hand as George and Emily were left to follow behind.

Annie stopped Leslie out side the door and Leslie couldn't stop smiling as she waited impatiently to go in.

"OK, you guys will never guess who was at the door," Annie said happily, "You guys just won't believe it!"

She came back and pulled Leslie through the door and Leslie started jumping up and down. Every one of her friends from school were sitting in Annie's living room. There was a loud cheers of happiness as Leslie hugged all her friends.

Emily was glad all Leslie's friends were so happy to see her, and she was ever more so when they were so adsorbed in each other they didn't even notice her and George standing there watching all this happen.

George wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders and leaned against the wall by the door. Once everything calmed down again, everyone noticed George.

"Oh, sorry guys," Leslie said more to Emily and George, "Guys, this is my sister obviously," she pointed to Emily and she waved with a smile, "And this is her boyfriend-"

"George Harrison is your sister's boyfriend!?" one of Leslie's friends asked excitedly. Leslie laughed and nodded. Emily felt her cheeks getting warm and Leslie pointed it out.

"See," she said pointing to her sister's glowing cheeks, "She wouldn't blush like that if he wasn't."

The other girls in the room laughed and giggled. Some of them asked for an autograph and George was happy to give them. He hugged most of them and signed their photos of the band for them. Annie brought them drinks and they all sat down and talked about randomness, which is what teenagers talk about anyway, never mind teenage girls.

George was surprised they didn't shower him in questions about the Beatles and all that, and he was glad for it. Leslie was there so they could see her, not play a game of 20 questions with George.

After about an hour of being there, they all heard the door opened and click closed, "Don't worry about it guys," Annie said smiling towards Emily, "That's just my sister."

Emily suddenly perked up and jumped out of her seat next to George as Annie's sister, Rachel walked casually into the room. Emily ran to her and wrapped her in a tight hug while she flipped out.

"Emily!" she said much like Annie had with Leslie. Rachel was Emily's best friend in school and Emily had forgotten all about Rachel practically, "It's been a while!" she said as Emily smiled like a lunatic.

"I know!" she said hugging her again, "How have you been?"

"Oh same old same old I suppose." Rachel responded. Everyone went back to their conversations and George was talking to Annie and Leslie when Rachel noticed him, "And you're _finally_ with Mr. Harrison."

Emily nodded and laughed. George heard his name and looked over to them. Emily motioned for him to come over to them, and he grinned and left Annie and Leslie to talk.

"Hello, ladies," he said wrapping his arm around Emily's waist.

"Hi," Emily said coping his actions, "This is my best friend, Rachel. We mostly grew up together."

Rachel smiled and shook George's hand, "So you guys saying in Florida long?" she asked them.

"We're staying for about a week and a half." Emily said excitedly.

"That is just lovely!" Rachel said, "We should get together one day."

"Yes! Absolutely!" Emily said happier than she'd been in a long time.

Leslie suddenly walked up to George and Emily, "Em!" she said biting her lip hopefully, "Can I stay here for a few days!?"

"A few days?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows at her sister. Leslie and Annie nodded enthusiastically and Rachel and Emily laughed.

"I dunno, Les," Emily said unfortunately, "I don't know if-"

"It is totally fine, Emily." Rachel said gently, "We're practically in the same boat you were in when you left for London."

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Rachel," Emily said knowing how much that hurt.

"Like I said, It's all fine," she said smiling. Emily nodded and George looked at his watch quickly.

"If we want to go to the beach, Emily, we have to go." he said knowing it was gonna be somewhat sad to go. Emily nodded and hugged Rachel tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Rachel," she said sadly, "I'll call you tomorrow sometime and see about getting together."

Rachel nodded and waved goodbye to her friend as they walked out the door.

George and Emily called a cab and George told the driver where to take them as Emily put her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with a huge smile.

"And Now!" he said dramatically as they got out of the car when it pulled up to the beach, "To the Beach!

* * *

** YAYAYAY! Back to the normal length! Not as bored before, so there you go. LyssaLaugherty13, I am totally gonna use that cameo! I love it! REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_**Starkiller- You will be able to pick out your character...I hope...**_

_**LyssaLaugherty13- You aren't technically the character, but it was your idea so I still give you credit. I'm also giving you another part as a real person. You will be known as Penny.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 30**

"And Now!" George said dramatically as they got out of the car when it pulled up to the beach, "To the Beach!"

Emily laughed and followed him out onto the sand. They started to walk around for a bit, and Emily was very jittery and jumpy. She was back home, where she'd grown up. She was so excited to be there and being there with George just made her happier.

George giggled at how excited she was and wrapped his arm around her, "I take it you like being back?" he asked with a smirk. She laughed and nodded her head as she put her head against his shoulder.

They had been walking for a few minutes, laughing and talking when a chimpanzee ran by. George frowned and Emily laughed. It was brown and had a big forehead, and it was climbing up onto one of the lifeguard stands. George and Emily bursted into fits of giggles and laughter.

"The zoo must be loose again." Emily giggled. George giggled again too.

Everything was great and quiet again until George was spotted by a couple of girls.

"Ohmygosh!" one squealed excitedly, "You're George Harrison."

George sighed and gave an annoyed look to Emily before turning back to the girls, "Yes that's me," he said with another sigh, "Hello," he waved and tried to walk away again with Emily.

"Wait!" the other said desperately, "Can we _please_ have an autograph?"

George closed his eyes when his back was still turned to them and took a deep breath. He turned around with a bright smile, "Sure," he took the pen and paper from them and signed it with a forced smile. They ran off giggled girlishly and George groaned and buried his face in Emily's neck.

"Can't go anywhere," he moaned.

Emily giggled, "I know, but you seemed to handle it well. I fully expected you to walk away and pretend you didn't here them." she said as he took her hand and started walking.

"Why would I do that?" he asked frowning, "I'm not like John who totally ignores them unless he gets something out of it."

Emily made a face of distaste and George pulled her into him. He kissed her lips softly and she grinned at him. She put her arms around his neck as he kissed her again, this time longer and deeper. When they pulled apart, George grinned suddenly, "I might know a place where nobody can find us." he said with a crooked grin before he kissed her cheek and grabbed Emily's hand before starting to run.

Emily laughed and wondered why he was acting so strange until she started to recognize her surroundings. She grinned as George pulled her into a familiar cove.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek lovingly. He looked around the place, satisfied it hadn't changed since the last time he'd been there. He smiled as Emily climbed up on one of the big rocks set in the middle of the cave like place and got down on her stomach.

The rocks were taller than George and so when she looked at him she was looking down at him with a grin. George smiled up at her and giggled. He climbed up on the rock and bent over her.

She bit her lip as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her again and she giggled when he pulled a face because she didn't react to him. He tried again, but she didn't even move. She laughed and kissed his mouth lightly. He kissed her back and held her tight in his arms.

He pulled back and got down next to her with a sigh. He held her hand, his fingers loosely tangled with hers, as they both stared up at the ceiling.

"I missed coming here," she said quietly with a sigh. George looked over at her and saw her eyes were closed. He smiled and he pulled her by the hand closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and looked back up at the ceiling.

"I only came here once," George said still looking at her, "It was with you obviously."

Emily chuckled and cuddled into his shoulder, "You didn't miss out on much." she muttered.

"Sure I did," George said looking down at her. She looked back up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you miss exactly?" she asked.

George giggled, "I wouldn't know if I missed it, now would I?" he said jokingly. Emily gave him a serious look and he sighed, "I missed being here with you. I missed getting to walk on the beach with you and holding you in this lovely little cove." he shrugged and Emily sighed.

"Well you aren't missing it now." she said kissing his cheek.

"I know, but I don't wanna miss anything else." he said seriously, "Promise me you won't leave me or do what Pattie did?"

Emily looked at him and sat up slightly, "George you know I'd never do that." she said running her hand along him cheek.

"I know, but I just love you so much, and I can't bare to even think about not being with you." he said sitting up to meet her in the middle. He leaned his forehead against hers and she pecked his mouth.

"I love you too George," she said keeping her gazer locked on his, "And I promise not to leave you or hurt you like Pattie did."

He smiled and kissed her again. They laid back down on the rock and looked up at the ceiling again. They stayed like that for nearly an hour, and George was reminded of the first time they'de met and how much he'd loved her then, but had to leave her. He wasn't gonna leave her this time. He was gonna keep her as close as she let him have her. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

"I think we better get going, love," he said quietly. She nodded and they climbed down from the rock and started to walk back to the beach.

The sun was still in the sky, but it was steadily setting and George pulled Emily along the beach. They ran into Ringo and Paul who were running towards them.

"Hey guys we've been looking for you everywhere!" Paul said as they approached.

"Good, then our plan worked," George muttered with a wink toward Emily. She giggled and They all started walking again.

"Guys, John said that Cynthia and Maureen wanted to cook something for dinner." Ringo said.

"What?" Emily said frowning, "We're on vacation! You con't cook while on Vacation!"

"That's what we told them, but they refuse to go out." Paul said with a shrug. George and Emily giggled again and Paul and Ringo joined in.

"Well I think we should go out." George said decisively. Emily nodded in agreement, and the others agreed too.

They were almost back to the hotel when a couple of girls walked up with giggles. Paul nudged Ringo and Ringo looked up at them.

"Erm, Hi," one said with a shy wave. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was somewhat tall, and Paul cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Hi," Ringo said smiling, "Can we do something for you two?"

The other girl piped up and stepped forward, "Yes!" she said giddily, "Um, My name's Penny, and this is my friend-"

The brunette cut her off before she could get her name out, "Most people call me Starkiller." she said suddenly looking as if she'd said something offensive and terrible.

Ringo scratched the back of his head awkwardly and bit his lip, "Not a big fan, eh?" he asked in a mumble.

"No!" she said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that, just that my name is terrible and that's what my friends call me sometimes."

Ringo nodded and Paul stepped forward, "You were saying we could do something for you?"

"Do you mind singing a couple of autographs?" Penny asked stepping up to him bravely. Paul nodded and she handed him a pen and a piece of paper. She moved over to Ringo and he signed the paper with a smile. When she got to George, she saw Emily and smiled.

Emily hadn't expected this, and frowned. While George signed the autograph, Penny smiled and held out her hand.

"Penny." she said with a giggle.

"I'm Emily," Emily said awkwardly. She shook Penny's hand and smiled at her.

"So, this is gonna sound so weird, but are you George's girlfriend?" she asked as George handed her paper back.

"Yes," George said wrapping his arm back around her, "Yes she is." Emily giggled nervously as the girl smiled and walked back over to Paul.

The other girl who was still going by Starkiller walked up and shyly handed George her paper and pen. He smiled and signed it.

"Who do I make it out to?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Um," she said biting her lip. She stood up on her tip toes and whispered her name in his ear. He smiled and signed the name she'd told him.

"It's not such a bad name you know?' he said before she turned to leave. She smiled and thanked him before dragging Penny away from Paul and Ringo.

Emily smiled at George and Paul started getting impatient. He took Emily's hand and pulled her with him back to the hotel. He knew George would follow if he grabbed Emily and Ringo normally didn't like being left alone, so he knew they'd come.

When they got back and went into their rooms, Emily found she was by herself. She would be for a couple nights she remembered. She sighed as sat down on her bed. George peaked his head in and smiled.

"Um," he said stepping into the room, "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

Emily nodded and stood up to change clothes, "Yeah, what are the others doing?"

"Ringo and Maureen decided to have room service, and Paul, John, and Cynthia are going on a picnic with Julian on the beach." he said, "It's just us tonight."

Emily grinned and nodded as she dug around in her suit case for something to wear. When she found it George kissed her cheek and left so she could change. She was glad she got to go out with George, but she started thinking teenage girls might get in the way of some of their night out. She shook that off and quickly applied a bit of make up before going to meet George.

She started to wonder where they could possibly go where nobody would recognize George as she went to knock on his door. She couldn't think of one place that they could go where there wasn't anybody who know about George Harrison of the Beatles. She knocked on the door again, after there wasn't any answer, and waited another minute or two for him to answer.

"George?" she asked as she knocked on the door again. She frowned and waited for him. He finally opened the door and let out a breath of relief.

"Are you alright George?" she asked frowning.

"Yeah," he said walking away from the door so she could come in, "I just had the weirdest phone call."

Emily cocked an eyebrow as she sat down on his bed, "Really? What was that?" she asked as he put his wallet in his pocket and grabbed his coat, even though it was warm out.

"I dunno, it sounded like Pattie, but I couldn't understand anything she said." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Bad connection?" she asked standing up and taking his hand. He shook his head.

"No, it was more like she was hysterical and upset with something." he said shrugging.

"What did you say?" Emily asked worried something could be terribly wrong.

"The line went dead before I could," George said as they entered the elevator "I called Eric and he said she was fine."

Emily frowned and shrugged it off, going back to trying to figure out a place they could go without being noticed. George already had that covered however.


	31. Chapter 31

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 31**

George took Emily to a small out of the way diner. It wasn't a whole lot, but Emily was really hungry and all she wanted to do was eat.

They ordered burgers and milkshakes, which they both seemed to enjoy. Nobody recognized George and Emily was surprised by that.

They went in, sat down, ate their food, and went out without any problems.

They were walking down the street together and Emily sighed in contentment. George smiled to himself and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head against him arm.

"How long do you think it'll take for people to figure out the Beatles are in Florida?" she asked quietly.

George chuckled, "I dunno," he said with a sigh, "A couple days." Emily giggled and George stroked her arm lightly.

"Oh George," Emily said suddenly, picking her head up from his arm, "I forget to tell you. Pattie and I talked a couple days ago, and she wants to be friends."

George's brow furrowed suspiciously, "Really?" he asked making a face, "How come?"

Emily frowned, "I dunno, She just said she was sorry and that she wanted to be friends."

George sighed and shook his head, "Are you sure that's all she wanted?" he asked worriedly.

Emily's shoulder's slumped, "What is wrong with you guys?" she asked, "Les said the exact same thing. Have some trust will ya?"

"But Em," George said, "I don't think she's the best person to trust."

Emily rolled her eyes at him, "Everything will be fine, I promise!"

George shrugged and kissed her cheek, "Alright, I believe you..."

A few hours later, George was walking Emily to her room and she kissed him goodnight. George wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheeks and hair.

Emily went into her room after having to push him away. He smiled innocently and went into his bedroom. Emily shut her door and looked around her room.

She'd forgotten Leslie wasn't gonna be there. She crawled into her bed and tried to go to sleep.

She felt so lonely all by herself in her empty room, and around three in the morning, she couldn't take it anymore. She got out of bed and walked across the hall. She knocked on George's door and to her sudden surprise, Paul answered.

"Hello, Emily," he said sleepy, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to talk to George," she said looking behind him to see George sitting up in his bed reading some book.

George perked up and walked up behind Paul, "Hello, Love!" he said smiling. Paul moved out of the way and George stepped out of the room and shut the door, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot Leslie was at Annie's." Emily said biting her lip. George laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Are you lonely?" he asked, scooping her up into his arms. She laughed and he brought her back into her room and put her on the bed. He kissed her mouth before getting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She cuddled up to him and fell asleep almost instantly.


	32. Chapter 32

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_** Thank you to Purple Lemonade Can for your idea, and I will put you in when I can!**_

_**I LOVE the end of this chapter! It to FOREVER to write, but it makes me happy.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 32**

Emily got up the next morning feeling happy, which was becoming more a common thing when she was with George. She sighed and pulled her blankets closer around her shoulders and George rolled over and threw his arm over her waist before pulling her close to him.

He kissed her cheek; "Morning, Darling." he said in a sleepy voice.

Emily turned over to look at him and smiled, "Good morning." she said kissing his cheek back. He giggled before getting up out of bed and going into the bathroom. Emily rolled back over and snuggled into her blankets again in an attempt to go back to sleep.

She was nearly asleep when she heard George sigh and then he pounced back onto the bed.

"Em!" He said kissing her face all over, "It's time to get up!"

She giggled and tried to cover her face, "No! I don't want to!" she said as he continued to attack her with his lovely, feathery kisses.

He laughed and kissed her mouth quickly before retreating and lying back against his pillow. He sighed and she cuddled up to his side.

He put his arm over her as the door opened and Paul peaked in look shy and sheepish.

"Uh, Leslie called," he said biting his lip.

"Ok," Emily said looking at him, "What did she say?"

"She said she wants to stay at Annie's until Wednesday." he responded "I told her to hold on, she's still on the phone if you wanna talk to her."

Emily hopped up and went into Paul and George's room.

"Les," she said signalling her sister she was there.

"Hey, erm, I wanted to stay with Annie until Wednesday is that alright?" Leslie asked sounding hopeful.

Emily sighed, "I don't really know," She said biting her lip, "How come you wanna stay so long?" Wednesday was at least half way into their stay in Florida, and Emily wasn't so sure she felt secure with her 15 year old sister gone so long.

"C'mon, Em!" Leslie whined, "I'm nearly 16, and I haven't seen my friends in nearly a year! You worry too much anyway!"

Emily sigh and rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, but only until Wednesday!" she said sternly.

She heard Leslie laugh and giggled and cheers in the background, "Thanks Em!" she said, "I'll see you later, oh and Rachel said she wanted to talk to you about going out to the shops after lunch."

Emily smiled to herself, "Yeah ok, Tell her if she can go I'll meet her there around 2 o'clock." she said suddenly excited for the day to get going.

"Alright, bye!" Leslie said before hanging up the phone. Emily laughed and hung up the phone as George walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

Emily turned around to face him and she smiled at him, "I am going to the shops with Rachel after lunch." she said before he had a chance to make plans.

He made a face, "Alright, but I want to take you out for lunch." he said taking her hand in his.

Paul stumbled in and looked at the two awkwardly, "Um, so is Leslie staying at Annie's?" he asked biting his lip.

Emily frowned, "Yeah, she is, but why do you-"

She didn't get to finish her thought because he walked off. She gave George a confused look and he shrugged. She shrugged back went into her room to change clothes for the day.

* * *

Paul had no idea why he cared so much that Leslie was staying with her friend and he didn't know why he wanted her to come back either.

He thought maybe because she was sort of like a little sister, but when she fell asleep on him on the plane something told him that wasn't it. He hoped he got his thoughts sorted out before Wednesday and before Emily suspected anything. She only seemed partially confused when he'd asked about Leslie, but he knew he still had to be careful with what he said and the way he acted for a while.

He was almost sure he didn't have _Those _ feelings for Leslie, but there was that small part of him that doubted it that made him confused and unsure. He was also sure Emily would kill him if she knew about these thoughts and feelings, and he was nearly just as sure that George would beat him to a pulp just the same.

Leslie was like a little sister to George, and being that he was with Emily only made him more protective of Leslie and Emily.

Paul didn't really want to be beaten to a pulp, but he didn't know what to do. He thought maybe he should just get over it and leave it alone, but then he thought maybe Leslie was something to get beaten to a pulp for.

He shook his head, trying to get that thought out as he walked along the beach. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Maybe I just need a girlfriend..." he muttered. He hadn't had one for a while, not really seeing the need for one lately, but now he knew he needed _Someone _to at least get his mind ff the possibility of falling for Emily's 16 year old sister.

It would be weird if he liked her like that. He was 28 years old, and having a girl who was 16 at the age he was would be frowned upon by most people. He did not like being frowned upon in anything. She was nearly half his age.

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind again before thinking it was safe to go back to the hotel for a bit. He almost hoped Emily and George weren't there, more because he didn't want to be reminded of his feelings.

He walked back to the hotel and saw a group of girls standing at the door. Fans were starting to pick up that the Beatles were in town. He snuck past the girls and got in the door just in time for them to recognize them.

George and Emily were walking off the lift holding hands as he walked in.

"You two might wanna go out the back," he said gesturing towards the back of the hotel, "There's starting to be a crowd."

George made a face and looked out the big glass doors, "There aren't that many of them." he said with a shrug. They walked out the door with George's head hung just in case. They were successful until George called for a cab. All the girls turned around as the car pulled up and George realized he'd given himself away. He opened the door quickly and pushed Emily in and quickly climbed in after her. He shut the door just as the girls surrounded the car.

George waved to them and the cab pulled away. He sat back in his seat and looked over to Emily.

"Sorry for the shove," he said sympathetically, "Didn't want you getting mobbed." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was so you could get into the car before you got attacked?" she said slyly.

"That was also a befitting factor." he said with a shrug. They laughed and Emily took George's hand again, "Man I hate fans sometimes..." he muttered.

Emily looked at him, "How could you possibly hate your fans?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I dunno," he said simply, "They get annoying after a while is all I meant."

They were silent for a few minutes when George had a thought.

"If I wasn't who I am do you think we ever would have met?" he asked her. She frowned at him, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"I mean if I wasn't George Harrison of the Beatles and I was just George Harrison the guy from Liverpool, do you think we ever would've met?" he asked, trying to make what he met clearer. Emily thought for a second for a good answer for that.

"Would you have been in Florida ever if you weren't a Beatle?" she asked quietly.

George looked at their tangled fingers for a second, "I don't think I'd have the money to even get to the airport if I wasn't a Beatle." he said almost sadly.

"Then I honestly don't know," she said sounding sad at just the thought of never meeting George.

"Ok, if I wasn't George of the Beatles and I was in Florida on the day we met, would you have even noticed me walking along?" he asked on a happier tone.

Emily smiled, "Yes," she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"You would?" he asked making a face.

She nodded and a light blush came onto her cheeks, "Yep, erm, I kinda didn't recognize you when you waved at all the girls I was with. I figured you were some one they knew form school." she said becoming more red as she spoke, "I thought you were cute, and I wanted to meet you, but not when my cousin and her friends were there to possibly talk me down. I didn't know who you were until I heard my cousin say your name."

George looked down at her and smiled. "Really?" he asked, thrilled that she didn't recognize him for some reason. She nodded and he kissed the top of her head with a laugh.

She frowned up at him, "I don't know why that made you happy, but alright." she said with a light giggle.

"It made me happy I think because a girl wanted to meet me because she thought I was a normal person and not George Harrison of the Beatles." he said simply. She smiled and kissed his mouth as the cab stopped randomly. George looked out the window and got out of the car after paying the driver. Emily followed him and they went into a small cafe.

* * *

Leslie and Annie went shopping in downtown Florida. Leslie was really happy and excited to be out with her best friend again and she always loved going shopping with Annie.

They went down the sidewalk and Leslie saw her favorite shop; "The green Butterfly". She'd gone there quit a bit with Annie when she was living in Florida, and she smiled at her friend almost pleadingly. Annie nodded with a laugh and they entered the shop.

It was mostly a jewelry shop, but it sold clothes, hat, scarfs and occasionally shoes. Emily loved this shop and as she looked around she was brought back to the times she came there with Annie and the rest of her friends. They all loved the shop as much as she did, and she wondered if they come there all that much anymore.

She looked at all the shiny ear rings and long necklaces before going to find Annie, who was normally with the Hats and scarfs.

She walked up behind Annie and saw she had a blue scarf nicely fashioned around her neck and a sun hat on her head. Leslie giggled a little bit as Annie turned around and gave her a million dollar smile.

Annie took out her camera and snapped a picture of her friend, "You look Fab," she said as she put her camera away again. She'd been taking pictures of things she wanted to remember about this trip ever since they got on the plane and she wasn't about to give up now.

"Really?" Annie asked with a laugh, "Should I get them?"

"You so should," Leslie said smiling, "But I have to get a scarf too." she started to look at the rack of scarfs and hats. She found a tie-dyed scarf and a purple hat to go with it. She put them on and smiled at her friend. She was sure she looked ridiculous, but that was normally what Leslie went for in a scarf and hat...or anything else really. Annie laughed and Leslie handed Annie her camera and did a ridiculous pose and cocked an eyebrow at the camera.

Annie giggled and snapped a few photos of Leslie and on the last few Leslie bursted into laughter and she was positive that the photos were gonna come out as Leslie bent over in laughter, which she didn't mind at all.

Annie pulled her over to the counter to pay for their stuff and Leslie grabbed a pretty necklace she thought would be pretty on Emily and got that for her even though Emily didn't wear a lot of jewelry.

When they got to the counter, Annie pointed out the Beatles merchandise set out there on discount. Emily picked up a cute button with The Beatle sin their mop-top era. She grinned and put it on the counter, because she wanted it.

Annie laughed at her as they walked out because she was pinning the button to her shirt. When it was in place Annie joined her arm with Leslie's and they both giggled for no reason.

"So, do you have a new favorite Beatle now that you know them?" Annie asked smiling. Annie had always been a John fan, but she always switched to Ringo when there was a conversation about the drummer.

Leslie thought about this for a second. George had always been her favorite, but now he was dating her sister and it was a bit weird to fawn over him the way she used to.

"I think my favorite's Paul." she responded with a sigh.

"I told you you'd switch eventually." Annie giggled.

"Well It's a bit weird when George's dating my sister," Leslie said with a laugh.

"Aw, Les has a crush on Paulie though!" Annie squealed.

Leslie rolled her eyes, "I do not." she said, "Paul's sweet, but he's got a bad temper when you get him riled up."

Annie rolled her eyes back at her friend, "What ever you say, Les," she said. Leslie giggled and felt hungry, so they went looking for a place to eat lunch.


	33. Chapter 33

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**_

_** Thank you to Purple Lemonade Can for your idea, and I you will be in this chapter with the name you chose.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 33**

After George and Emily ate lunch They went back to the hotel so Emily could get ready to go to the shops with Rachel. He kissed her before going into her room to change, and When she came out she knocked on George and Paul's door. Paul answered and smiled like he'd been doing something terrible wrong.

"Hello Emily," he said sounding nervous. Emily frowned at him.

"I'm looking for George, I'm getting ready to leave." she said brushing off his nervousness.

"Oh he went with John and Ringo to the beach." he said quickly. Emily nodded.

"Ok, tell him that I'm going to the shops when you see him will ya?" she asked starting own the hall.

"Ok," he said before shutting his bedroom door. Emily thought his behavior was odd, but shook it off as she went to the shops to meet Rachel.

Her day went very well. She met Rachel by one of the shops they used to go to, and they shopped around for a bit. Emily was glad to be with Rachel again, and they caught up and teased each other; Emily over George, and Rachel over all the things she did when they were kids.

After nearly two hours of shopping, Rachel remembered she had to pick up a few groceries for dinner that night. Emily said goodbye to her and went back to the hotel.

Paul was still in his room when she got back, and George still wasn't back from the beach. Emily decided to go and find him. She didn't change clothes or anything, she just went down to the beach and started looking.

She saw John playing with Julian on a beach towel while George and Ringo childishly splashed water at each other. Emily giggled and sat down next to John.

"Hello, Emily," John said with a smile. Julian smiled at her as George seemed to spot her with John. He called out to her and Emily walked close to where the two Beatles were still splashing each other.

"Hello, love," he said with a grin, "Dontcha wanna come in and swim?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Emily cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not dressed for it George," she said with a shake of her head. George walked toward her and she pushed his wet hair off his face. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

She glanced back to Ringo who was sneaking up on George, ready to splash him and Emily bit back her giggle. Just as Ringo started splashing at George, George jumped out of the way and Emily got hit with all the water Ringo was splashing.

Emily gasped and looked at her now soaked clothes. George giggled and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're all wet now," he said with a lop-sided grin. Emily rolled her eyes at him and kissed the tip of his walked up to them and shoved them, causing them to fall into the water with a large amount of water splashing.

Emily let out a squeal as George landed mostly on top of her, and Ringo cackled childishly. George looked at Emily and then at Ringo before getting up and chasing after Ringo. Emily laughed at them and got up out of the cold water and went back over to John and Julian. they weren't there anymore and she didn't see them anywhere near. She shrugged and sat down on their beach towel and watched as Ring and George chased each other around.

She was in a slight daze as she watched her boyfriend run around like a crazy person. She liked that thought; that George was her boyfriend. She smiled at her thoughts and was pulled out of them when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned around to see a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and a bright smile; "Erm, hi, I was wondering of you might've happened to see my little sister?" he asked biting his lip. Emily shrugged and stood up to have a better conversation with him.

"NO I don't think so, what's her name?" Emily asked, worried for this person and his sister.

"Well she's 14 and her name's Tegan. She's around this high, and she has short blonde hair and blue eyes." the guy said his hand still near his chest from his description of the girl's height. Emily looked around on the beach and shook her head.

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry..." she stopped and he sighed.

"I'm James, Uh are you sure you haven't seen her?" he asked becoming more worried. Emily skimmed the beach again and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said giving his a sympathetic look, "But I can help you find her if you like." James looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you," he said before taking her hand and bringing her over to a beach towel. He showed her a picture of him and a teenage girl, "That's her." he pointed to the girl and Emily nodded.

Tegan looked like her brother and Emily nodded again and handed him back his photo. She began to walk around the beach with James and looking around, also making sure to keep George and Ringo within eye shot. They walked around for a bit before coming the the cove she and George seemed to share as their special place. She pondered going in to look for the little girl for a second, then found the little entrance. James followed her and looked in. She told James to stay behind for some reason, and she figured it was because if Tegan was in here, she didn't want anyone else finding her special thinking place.

She looked around in the nearly dark cove and bit her lip. She saw a figure on the rock she'd climbed on with George the day before and bit her lip.

"Tegan?" she asked trying not to sound creepy in any way; she didn't want to scare the girl. The figure moved and looked over at her with curious blue eyes.

"How do you know my name?" she asked sounding scared. Emily walked up to the rock and slowly climbed up.

"Um, Your brother asked me to help him find you," Emily answered awkwardly. Tegan nodded and looked at her lap.

"I wasn't lost," she muttered, "He'd know that too if he cared enough to pay attention."

Emily frowned, "Do you come here a lot?" she asked quietly. Tegan nodded and Emily scooted next to the teenage girl.

"I used to come here a lot too." Emily said trying to sound comforting, "But then I moved to London."

"Why did you used to come here?" Tegan asked in a small, shy voice.

"I met someone and he brought me hear when I was 19, and then I started coming here when I got upset or to think really." Emily said, finding this girl very easy to spill h er guts to.

Tegan nodded in understanding; "I come here when my parents fight, and when my brother doesn't wanna listen to me."

"Why doesn't you're brother want to listen to you?" Emily asked, doubting the little girl would answer such a personal question.

"Erm, he's...he's kind of a jerk." Tegan let out a small giggle, "He's part of the reason my parents fight so much, and my mom can't seem to notice when he beat up on me."

"I'm sorry Tegan," Emily said feeling sorry for the 14 year old girl, knowing her little sister was going through mostly the same thing around that age too, "Your brother's looking for you, ya know?"

"I don't care," Tegan said sounding harsh, "He doesn't really care."

"He looked pretty worried when he asked for help." Emily said with a shrug, "He's gotta care at least a little bit."

Tegan bit her lip and looked at her lap, "Alright, I'll go out with you, but I won't like it." she muttered as she climbed off the big rock. Emily followed her down and walked her out of the cave.

James seemed more than grateful she was found. He wrapped his arms tightly around his sister and Tegan let out a yelp of surprise. He told her to go back to the beach towel and she nodded before running off.

James looked at Emily and Emily smiled at him, "Thank you for helping me find my sister." he said stepping closer to her. Emily tried to back away from the sudden closeness and nodded.

"That's alright, I have a little sister too," she said biting her lip, "I know what it's like to be separated."

James nodded, "Yeah, but I want to thank you better for helping me." he said stepping closer and taking her hand gently.

"Uh...I-I-I can't..." she pushed him back a bit, but hat didn't help much, "I have a boyfriend," she said. He looked at her and he didn't seem to care. He continued to get closer and Emily continued to push him back.

She finally just shoved him away and he stumbled back; "I have a boyfriend, please don't do that." she said not looking at him.

James cleared his throat awkwardly, "Sorry..." he said, "Um, I have to go and make sure Tegan's still at the towel..." he started to walk off, and Emily started to walk back to where she'd last seen George and Ringo. Emily saw George walking away in the same direction as her with his fist clenched and his gaze on the sand as he walked. She saw Ringo wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she ran up to George and smiled at him.

He didn't smile back and Emily frowned slightly at him. He looked back at the sand and kept walking. She tried to take his hand, but he jerked his hand away and scowled at her. she had no idea why he was being this way.

"George, did I do something wrong?" she asked him with a frown. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow like she was already supposed to know why he was angry at her.

"Wow," he said before pulling ahead of her and walking faster. Emily caught up with him and pulled his arm to slow him down.

"George, what's wrong with you? Why're you acting this way?" she asked becoming slightly worried, wondering what she'd done to deserve his anger.

"Really, Em!?" he asked turning towards her, "You were just..!" he stopped himself before possibly accusing her of something. She frowned at him and he took a deep breath; "Who was the guy you were with?"

Emily frowned, "His name is James, he was looking for him sister." she said still confused at why he cared so much.

"Why was he with you?" he asked as they started to walk again.

"I was helping his find her, George why does it matt-?"

"Why was he kissing you?" George cut her off. Emily heart came crashing down.

"He wasn't!" she said defensively.

"Emily, I saw what was going on!" George said getting louder. Emily looked at him, suddenly very angry at his accusations.

"No you didn't!" Emily said just as loud back at him, "Because if you had you would've seen that we were doing anything!"

"I saw him lean into you!" George said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"OK, he tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him!" Emily admitted. George's face turned red with rage.

"Why were you even with him!?" he said flailing his arms.

"I told you!" Emily said with a groan, "He was looking for his sister! I was helping him!"

"Oh yeah what was her name?" he asked in disbelief. Emily's mouth dropped open and she glared at him.

"Her name was Tegan, if you must know so badly you jerk!" without another word she stomped off and went back tot he hotel.

George watched her go; knowing he'd been stupid. He wanted to apologize, but his pride got in the way and he plopped down in the sand and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Emily went up to her hotel room and unlocked the door as Paul walked out.

"Hi, Em" he said quietly. He noticed how upset she looked as she forced the key into the lock and struggled to opened her door; "Are you alright?"

She finally got her door unlocked; "Why don't you go ask George. I'm apparent;y not aloud to talk to any sort of man without him knowing exactly what's going on." she said harshly before walking into her room and slamming the door.

Paul jumped at the sound as George stormed down the hall and into their room with a huff. Paul was confused. Had they gotten in a fight? He took a deep breath and went on with where he was going, hoping there was someplace open for him to get something to eat.


	34. Chapter 34

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**__**  
**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 34**

Paul went back into his room after a couple hours of thinking and walking to find George lying on hid bed looking up at the ceiling like he was in some sort of time out.

Paul frowned and walked over to his own bed and sat down, "You alright George?" he asked, not really wanting to know what happened between him and Emily.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, "I'm fine..." he turned over in his bed away from Paul and Paul figured he wouldn't get anything else out off him and gave up. He slowly got up and went across the hall to see what Emily had to say.

He knocked on the door and she answered after a few minutes. She had tear tracks on her cheeks and Paul felt terrible for her; "Can you please tell me what's going on with George?" Paul asked hesitantly.

Emily looked at the floor and stepped aside for him. He stepped into the room and she walked back over to her bed.

"George thought I was kissing some guy on the beach when I was trying to help him find his little sister. And before you ask, no I didn't kiss him, and yes he tried." Emily said keeping her gaze on her lap. Paul bit his lip and sat down next to her.

"I was just wondering, love." he said putting a comforting arm around her, "He's not saying anything and I think he might feel bad about it."

"If you're trying to suggest me going to talk to him, that;s not gonna happen," Emily said stubbornly, "He accused me of cheating on him when I swore to him the night before that I wouldn't ever do that to him. after what happened with Pattie."

"Ok," Paul said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just George gets protective; especially when it's something he loves. He doesn't like the thought of losing you or anything else he loves."

"I know that..." Emily muttered. Paul sighed and nodded, leaving her at that as she climbed under her covers. Paul hit the light as he walked out the door and back to his room where George was snoring lightly.

* * *

George woke up in the middle of the night feeling more than stupid for what he'd said to Emily. He wanted to talk to her, and apologize to her, but He knew she wouldn't open the door for him.

He knew Paul had gone to talk to her, but he had pretended to be asleep when he got back so Paul wouldn't try and ask him what was going on again.

He got up and went out of the room and knocked on Emily's door anyway, hoping she'd let him in. She opened the door, looking sleepy and upset. She looked at George for a second before he tried to say something to her. She shut the door before anything could be said. He sighed and knocked again, and she opened the door again, this time he didn't say anything and waited for her to do something instead.

She did do something; she bursted into tears. George gasped and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest before he led them into her room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Emily." he said while she calmed down. He stroked her hair as they sat on her rumbled bed. She sniffled and buried her face in his shirt, "I was stupid to accuse you like that, but I just don't want to lose you." he looked down at her and she sighed and kept her face in his shirt for a minute before looking back at him.

"Please, Emily, please forgive me," He said, "I love you so much and I-"

"George," she interrupted quietly, "I know you're sorry, and I love you too, but You just assumed I was..." she didn't even what to say it, "I promised you that I wouldn't ever do that to you."

"I know, Emily, and I've been trying to think of a way to fix it, but I can't think of a way that won't make things worse." George said. Emily sat up and pulled herself into his lap. He looked at her and waited for her to say something.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and George pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lips softly, hoping this would help make it better, but she pulled back and a few tears escaped her eyes.

George kissed them away and She put her arms around him and started to cry again. George had only made it worse.

As the night wore on they fought a couple of times, George tried apologizing again, and Emily cried none stop through most of it.

By the time the sun came up Emily had kicked George out of her room and George went back into his room and went to bed. Paul woke up to the door slamming and George crashing in his bed, with sounds of sniffling and light sobs.

Paul sighed and got out of bed, thinking maybe he would go for another walk. he went down tot he beach and saw Leslie there.

Great, he thought, just what I need; Leslie in a bathing suite on the beach...

he tried to casually walk by, but she recognized him and called him over to her. He sighed and walked over to where she was sitting all by her self.

"Hi, Paulie!" she said smiling. Paul swallowed hard and smiled at her.

"Hi, Les." he said sitting next to her, "What're you doin out here all alone?"

"Well, Annie and Rachel had this family thing they had to go to today and they said they'd meet me here." Leslie said as she scooted closer to Paul.

Paul tried not to notice as he stared at the ocean instead of the girl who'd decided to steal his heart so terribly fast.

"So what are George and Emily doing today?" Leslie asked about her sister.

"Fighting." Paul let out before he could think about it.

"What?" Leslie asked frowning, "What happened?"

"Well Emily said that George thought she kissed some guy and she didn't, so now they're mad at each other." Paul said, "They were up all night arguing. George finally came back to bed when I left."

Leslie sighed and leaned back against Paul's shoulder. He cleared his throat and tried not to be rude as he pushed her away a bit.

"Well do you want to hang out with me until Annie gets here?" Leslie asked giving his the cutest puppy dog look.

"Of course I do!" Paul said with a laugh. He had nothing else to do, and he'd decided that he would let whatever happened happen with Leslie.

She giggled and got up out of the sand suddenly. She grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him out to the water. He smiled and pulled her out a bit farther into the deeper water. She bit her lip almost nervously as he pulled her farther and farther.

"um, Paul?" she asked nervously, "I'm not really the best swimmer..." she blushed a bit and Paul chuckled.

"I'm not gonna let you drown." he said as she paddled closer to him. He put his arms around her waist and she put her head against his chest. He was sure she could here his heart rate pick up, but she didn't show any signs of caring.

Leslie pulled back from him and grinned as she pulled out of his arms and started back toward the shore. He grinned and went after her. When they were in about knees deep water, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

She let out a squeal of surprise and laughed as he set her down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he chuckled. He pecked her cheek quickly before running back toward where they were sitting.

She went after him with a giggle and jumped on him. He fell into the water and she laughed as she helped him up. He kissed her cheek again and they started walking back to her towel.

"Hey!" Leslie said suddenly, "Can I have a piggy back ride Paul!?" she asked noticing a couple down the beach running around, the girl on a boy's back. Paul laughed and scooped her up and she laughed as she positioned herself on his back. He started to run and she laughed as he splashed around in the water.

They finally collapsed and Leslie giggled and put her head in Paul's lap. He stroked her hair without even realizing it, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

Yes, Paul thought with a smile, Just let it happen...


	35. Chapter 35

_** Tell me if you have any ideas, and I might put it in. Also tell me if you want a small part in the story. Just tell me what you want to wear and look like and I'll try and put it in before the end of the story, Kay?**__**  
**_

_**So tell me what you guys think about this Paul/Leslie thing going, kay?**_

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! they make me HAPPY! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 35**

Leslie had no idea what had gotten into her. One second she was arguing with Annie that she had no feelings what so ever for Paul, then she was in the beach running around and flirting with him.

She had her head in his lap and she sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. She had her eyes closed and she was some what content, but she couldn't figure out why she'd suddenly changed her mind. She hoped it didn't change back either. She liked Paul. He was sweet and funny and so cute.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled at her and she giggled a bit as she sat up and leaned against his chest. He put his arms around her waist and she felt his breath in her ear. It sent shivers through her body and she tried to stay some what calm as they sat together.

Leslie had no idea what to do next when Paul's stomach growled loudly. They both started to laugh and Leslie thought she was hungry too.

She got up and took his hand and pulled him up too.

"Where're we going?" he asked as he gripped her hand as the walked.

Leslie smiled and pulled him over to a food stand nearby. She ordered two hot dogs and cokes. She started to pay for it, but Paul stopped her and put the money on the counter.

She grinned at him and he carried the cokes while she carried the hot dogs back to their spot. She sat down across from him and she handed him his hot dog while he passed her a coke. She opened her bottle of coke and took a sip as she watched Paul dig into his hot dog. She giggled when he got ketchup on his cheek.

"Uh, Paulie?" she said laughing lightly, "You have..." she pointed to the spot on her face and he quickly wiped it off while turning a slight shade of pink. She laughed again and he smiled at her.

She started to eat her own hot dog and when she was finished, she drank the rest of her coke before leaning back and looking up at the sky.

Paul leaned over her for a second and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She smiled at him and he got closer and closer to her. He suddenly hesitated and moved back, clearing his throat awkwardly. Leslie was a bit disappointed, which she was surprised by. She sat up and crawled up close to him.

"Paul," she said softly, "Are you alright?"

He looked at her not too sure what to say to her; "Well, you make me a bit nervous, Leslie." he said as she moved closer to him.

"How do I do that?" She asked before giving his cheek a kissed and moving back a bit. He looked at her blankly for a second, and she hoped he would say something soon. When nothing came form him she shrugged and got up.

"I'm gonna go for another swim," she said with a sigh. She looked back at Paul and caught him checking her out as she walked into the water. She smirked and went into the deepest water she felt comfortable in and floated around for a bit.

She decided to get out before she got all wrinkly and went back to Paul. her hair was wet and she was dripping as she sat down next to him again.

"Have fun?" he asked, his eyes glued to her wet self. She smirked and nodded.

"What did you do while I was gone?" she asked casually.

"Oh I talked to that bird over there." he pointed to a group and to a girl with blonde hair and a showy bikini on. Leslie gritted her teeth in sudden jealousy and she tried to keep it down. She didn't want Paul to know she liked him. He was 28 and to him she'd be just like a child. She tried to convince herself it was just a harmless crush.

She looked at Paul as saw he was noticing her jealousy. He smirked at her and put his arm around her. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he kissed her cheek gently. She was suddenly very nervous and none stop shivers went through her body. Paul noticed her and he looked as if he'd done something wrong. Leslie looked at him and he moved away from her with an incomprehensible grumble.

She watched him for a second before moving over to him and pulling him by the hand closer.

"Paul," she said trying to sound confident, "I have to tell you something."

He looked at her and nodded. She was practically in his lap as she looked him in the eye; "I-I have a- You're my- What I'm trying to tell you is that I-" she had no idea how to tell him that she had suddenly fallen for him, "I Li-'

"You don't have to tell me," Paul said quietly. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her the rest of the way into his lap. He leaned closer to her and she put her hands around his neck and closed her eyes just before his lips brushed against hers.

"Hey! Les!" Paul stopped and Leslie moved out of his lap as she looked to see who'd called her name. She saw Annie and Rachel walking toward them. She glanced at Paul and he looked at his lap, slightly disappointed. She pecked his cheek quickly before Annie and Rachel were close enough to see.

She stood up and smiled at her best friend, "HI, Annie," she said with a wave. Annie looked at her friend then at Paul with a slight smirk, "Shut up..." she muttered as Rachel walked up to them.

Annie snickered and sat down next to Paul; "Hi, I'm Annie, Leslie's best friend." she said smiling sweetly.

"Paul," Paul said with a nod. Leslie sat down on Paul's other side before Rachel could. Rachel cocked an eyebrow at her and sat across from them.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, Annie's sister." she said, "Also Emily's best friend."

"You're the one she went shopping with last night?" Paul asked trying to make conversation. Leslie kept her gaze on the sand in front of her.

Rachel nodded and smiled at him again. Leslie had never wanted to hit some one in her whole entire life more than she wanted to hit Rachel right then. She bit back her anger and focused on Annie and what she was doing.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to the docks?" she asked, "It'd be fun if Paul came with us."

"Oh, well I don't think Paul wants to spend his vacation time with a bunch of kids." Leslie spoke up. Paul snapped his attention to her and gave her a soft look. She looked back at him and tried to get him to understand.

"I'm not a kid," Rachel said, "I'm 26." she looked at Paul and winked, which only made how Leslie was feeling worse. Paul noticed and casually grabbed her hand lightly. She immediately calmed down, but Rachel was still getting on her nerves.

Annie noticed Paul's casual gesture, and she smirked at Leslie. Rachel thankfully didn't notice. Paul was still looking at Leslie.

"I don't mind spending time with a bunch of kids, Les." he said softly. She smiled and he gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, "I want to go with you guys."

Rachel smiled, "Alright, then." she said before getting up, "I'm gonna go for a swim." she walked off and Leslie noticed she looked back at Paul and he wasn't paying any attention to her. Annie giggled and Paul frowned at her.

"What?" Leslie asked hoping she wouldn't say anything. She gave her a glare, but Annie either didn't see it or didn't care.

"You guys are so cute." she said nudging Paul's shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow at her and Then glanced at Leslie. Annie picked up Leslie picture and snapped a picture of the two of them. Leslie knew that even though it annoyed her that the picture would turn up as her favorited from the trip.

Leslie laughed and tried to cover up what Annie was trying to say; "You are so funny Annie," she said giving her another glare. Annie rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." she said with a chuckle. When she was far enough away Paul put his arms around Leslie and tried to kiss her again. He was so close too.

Rachel walked up and Leslie was the one to notice she was getting closer. Leslie started to laugh and pretended to push Paul off of her. He played along and started to tickle her, which really made her laugh.

"Paul, stop.." she said through her laughs. Paul giggled as Rachel sat down in Annie's old spot. Leslie swallowed the sudden rage that came up and put her hand on top of Paul's with an innocent smile.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek playfully as Annie came back. She sat down and waggled her eyebrows at Leslie. She was eating a hot dog and Rachel looked as if she had a plan.

"Hey, Les why don't you and Annie go us all a hot dog?" she asked trying to act casual.

Leslie clenched her fists; "Paul and I already had one" she forced. Paul looked over at her and Rachel gave her a pleading look. She looked at Annie who was sending her sister death glares.

"Um, well I don't want another hot dog." Leslie said quietly, knowing Rachel had a better chance with Paul.

"C'mon Les, Please!?" Rachel begged looking to Paul for help. He looked as if he had no idea what to do.

"Well, Why does Leslie have to go? I'll go get them." he said standing up suddenly.

"But-" Rachel didn't get to finish. Paul walked off and got a hot dog for Rachel. Rachel glared at Leslie angrily.

"Rachel," Annie said trying to be normal, "You are being a drag. Quite hitting on Paul will you? He's got a girlfriend."

Leslie snapped her attention to her friend, and Rachel made a face.

"How do you know?" she scoffed.

"Leslie told me while we were out yesterday." Annie shrugged casually. Leslie let out a breath of relief as Paul came back and handed Rachel her hot dog.

"You have a girlfriend Paul?" she asked curiously. He glanced at Leslie and she closed her eyes hoping he'd play along.

"Uh, yeah. She's back in London." Paul said sitting down a bit too close to Leslie. She put her head on his shoulder and tried to pretend she did it all the time so Rachel wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh, Ok then," Rachel said sounding somewhat sad. Rachel did not feel for her one bit.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Hi. how are you guys? I'm not having the best day...or week...So I'll take what you give me I guess. Reviews would make me happy...I'll still put you in the story if you want, just tell me what you want to look like and maybe what you want to happen to you...I also need ideas...maybe something for Paul/Leslie or George/Emily if you want...This story's gonna end pretty soon I think too._**

**_Review if you want...Read if you want too...I don't really care at the moment..._**

_It Won't be Long..._

**Chapter 36**

Emily was so tired of crying. It was around 2 in the afternoon and she hadn't slept very much the night before. She'd been awake since George woke her up in the middle of there night where an argument happened through the rest of the night.

She got in the shower and decided to maybe go for a walk to clear her head before going to see George and trying and figure some more things out. She walked along the beach a few minutes later and saw Paul and Leslie running around. She rolled her eyes at them as Leslie climbed up onto Paul's back.

She knew Leslie like Paul, but she hoped Paul knew better than to egg her little sister's crush on. She continued to walk and she found the cove she and George went to. She couldn't bear going in there now; not after what happened. She sighed and kept walking. When she got tired she sat down on the sand and soaked up the sunlight that was casting down on the beach.

She walked back to the hotel around 5 o'clock and went into her room to change clothes. When she came back out, George was walking out of his room, and he looked terrible. His hair was in a slight mess and he looked like he'd been crying.

They looked at each other for a minute before George cleared his throat; "Um, listen Em," he said quietly, "I don't want to fight any more."

Emily nodded, "Me either," she said watching the floor instead of George.

"OK, then I'm sorry for acting the way I did to you." he said taking a step closer, "And I love you."

Emily looked up at him and bit her lip, "I love you too, George." she said before wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her and lifted her off the ground slightly as he hugged her tight.

She looked up at him and he kissed her cheek before he pulled her down stairs for something to eat.

* * *

It was around 5 o'clock and Leslie was walking next to Paul heading to the docks. The docks was a place that a bunch of people go for fun. There was a little amusement park, and it was very much like a fair. There was food and games and a bunch of rides.

Leslie hadn't been there for a long time, and she was excited to go again. The only thing dampening her mood was Rachel was walking really close to Paul and she was flirting non stop with him. Paul either didn't notice or he was ignoring her.

When they got to the Docks Rachel suggested they split up into pairs. Leslie dreaded this, and Annie knew what her sister was trying to do.

"OK, um I'll go with Les, and you two can go together." Paul said gesturing at the two sisters as he took Leslie's hand. Leslie thought maybe Rachel would drop it, but then she made a face at him.

"No, Leslie's here to spend time with Annie, right?" she asked trying to sound innocent. Annie had a pained expression on her face as Leslie looked at the ground and fought back the urge she had to strangle Rachel.

"Fine," Leslie said suddenly. Paul frowned at her as Rachel snatched his hand from Leslie's and pulled him away. Annie looked at Leslie not too sure what just happened.

"Les," she said, a questioning look in her eyes, "Why'd you let Rachel go with Paul?"

Leslie walked along the docks in silence. She didn't want to answer Annie. Annie kept up with her as they went, and they played a few games and Leslie suggested they go ride a few rides.

They were standing in line for the Ferris wheel when they saw Paul and Rachel walking off. Leslie bit back her rude remark when she saw they were holding hands. Annie huffed as they got on the ride.

"I'm sorry about Rachel, Les." she said as the ride started.

"No, it's fine," Leslie said, clearly upset by the matter, "I'm not Paul's girl any way."

Annie sighed and rode the rest of the ride in silence. Leslie didn't want to talk about Paul. Rachel had a better chance with him anyway. She brushed Paul out of her thoughts and decided she didn't want to be a Beatle girl anyway.

When the ride ended Annie led the way off the ride and they started to walk toward a few more games. They caught up with Paul and Rachel along the way, and Leslie avoided either of their gazes.

She happened to glance up at Paul when he started to speak to her and he frowned slightly at her.

"Do you want to ride something with Me, Les?" Paul asked her as they all started to walk to get something to eat.

"We can I guess." She responded in a small voice. They sat down at a picnic table and Annie and Rachel went to get their food at a nearby stand.

"Are you alright, Les?" Paul asked her after the two were far enough away. Leslie looked at her hands on the table and nodded.

"I'm fine," she said in a very quite voice, "Why?" She looked up at Paul as Rachel and Annie came back with the food. Rachel sat on Paul other side and Annie sat next to Leslie across from her sister. Paul sighed and Rachel and Annie went on with a conversation that neither Paul or Leslie entered.

Paul and Leslie were finished eating first and Paul took this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"Les do you wanna go ride that ride now?" he asked with a glance at Rachel. Leslie nodded and got up from her seat. Paul followed her and they started to walk toward the Ferris Wheel again.

"Les, are you sure you're alright?" Paul asked as they stood in line. Leslie nodded and walked forward with the line. Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Paul," she insisted, giving his a smile. He didn't look too convinced, but he let it go as they got on the ride.

Paul put his arm over Leslie and she bit back a small smile as she scooted closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder as the ride started.

"So, are you having fun?" Leslie asked as the light wind whipped her hair around her face.

"Yeah, this place is fun." Paul responded, "What about you?"

"Oh yeah having lots of fun," she muttered some what sarcastically, "What did you and Rachel do?"

"Oh, we just rode a bunch of rides," Paul said with a shrug, "she's quite annoying after a while."

Leslie laughed at that, "Well she thinks there's something between us," she blurted before she could think about it.

Paul looked down at her and took a deep breath, "Well what do you think?" he asked as the ride slowed to a stop.

"I mean we've known each other for nearly a year, and we're friends, but I feel that's all there is..." she said as they got off the ride and walked back over to the picnic table with Rachel and Annie. Paul sat down next to Annie and Leslie was stuck next to Rachel.

"You guys want to go on home?" Annie asked looking at her watch, "We could watch a movie or something." She was talking to Leslie and Rachel.

"Um, Annie," Leslie spoke up with a glance at Paul, "I think I'm gonna o back to the hotel tonight." Paul looked at her and frowned.

Annie looked at her, and would normally tease her friend with a smirk, but considering the sad look on Leslie's face she knew it Paul wasn't the reason she wanted to go back. Annie nodded and looked at Paul for any reaction.

"I just need to talk to Emily about something is all," Leslie said looking at the table, "I'll come and see you tomorrow though."

Annie nodded and stood up to leave. Rachel said goodbye to Paul and they walked off. Paul stood to leave too, and held out his hand to Leslie.

She took it and they went back to the hotel. When they got inside, Paul invited her into his room to talk, but she shook her head and went into the room she was to share with Emily.

She sighed and walked over to her bed. She pulled out the book she brought to read on the plane and flipped through that until the door opened to George and Emily.

"Hi, Les," Emily said, slightly confused, "I thought you were staying with Annie until tomorrow?"

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about something." Leslie said biting her lip and glancing between the two. George had his arm around Emily, and Leslie thought maybe they made up.

"Yeah, Ok, just let me change?" Emily asked. Leslie nodded as Emily kissed George goodnight and he left the room.

Emily went into the bathroom and changed clothes while Leslie waited on her bed, trying her best to be patient. When Emily finally came out, Leslie was about to burst.

"We went to the docks with Paul, and I think I like him!" she said and then bit her lip as she waited for Emily's reaction.

Emily shook her head, "What? Who went to the docks with Paul?" she asked confused as she sat down on Leslie's bed with her.

Leslie took a deep breath, "Rachel, Annie and I went to the docks with Paul, and I think that maybe I have...feeling for him." she said going much slower so her sister could understand her.

"Ok," Emily said looking at the bedspread on the bed, "You like Paul, and?"

"And so does Rachel," Leslie muttered.

Emily nodded again, "You know you're only 16 right?" she asked making a face at her.

That was one of the reasons she didn't really feel great about talking to Emily; "I know, but we had fun today, and I thought maybe he liked me too, but then Rachel messed it up."

"Paul's 28," Emily said trying to get her sister out of her fantasy world, "You're a child compared to him, Les."

"I know that, Emily," Leslie said getting frustrated, "That's not what I'm trying to say! Rachel has a better chance with him, and I'm just trying to figure out a way I won't be so hurt when it happens!"

Emily looked at her sister blankly for a second, "I don't have one, Les," she said sympathetically, "I'm sorry. But he's Paul McCartney, he's not gonna just go for any girl."

"Leslie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You know what, never mind, just forget I said anything." she started to go to bed, but the look on Emily's face made her stop.

"What?" she asked, questioning the look she was getting.

"George and I got into a fight and we made up earlier, and he was gonna spend the night in here tonight." Emily said nervously. Leslie groaned and got out of bed and went out of the room.

She knocked on Paul and George's room. Paul answered the door and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Tell George to go ahead and stay in with Emily," she muttered. Paul made a face and George rushed out of the room and into Emily and Leslie's. Leslie walked into Paul's room and got under the covers to George's bed.

Paul cleared his throat and she looked up at him; "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Emily and George are staying in my room, so I have to stay in here, Paul," she said, "Don't worry I won't bug you."

Paul didn't know what to say to that, so he got into his own bed and tried to go to sleep. Leslie couldn't go to sleep either...


	37. Chapter 37

**HELLO! Sorry, I haven't updated this in a while. I got caught up in one of my other stories. It's totally AWESOME! Anyway, I've had requests for more characters from Tee-Bone, and I still haven't put in Purple Lemonade Can, which I will still get to! I PROMISE!**

* * *

After nearly two hours of trying to sleep, Paul couldn't do it. Just knowing Leslie was in the bed next to his was keeping him awake. He didn't really know what he'd done wrong to deserve her harsh words, but he wasn't about to give up on trying to figure it out. He turned over on to his side to face the bed Leslie was in and saw she was looking up at the ceiling.

"You can't sleep either?" Paul asked quietly. Leslie looked over to him and sighed.**  
**

"No," she said plainly, "Why?"

"I can't either," Paul said with a shrug.

"How come?" Leslie asked propping herself up on her elbow. Paul sat up and shrugged again even though he knew perfectly well that she was the reason eh couldn't sleep, but he couldn't really say that to her, "What're we gonna do about it?"

Paul cocked an eyebrow at her and she got up out of George's bed and climbed in next to him. Paul smiled to himself and Leslie put her head against his chest with a sigh. He hesitantly put his arm around her back.

"What did you and Rachel do at the docks?" Leslie asked quietly and sounding like a frightened child. He looked down at her and bit his lip.

"We didn't do anything." Paul said, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Then how come you were holding hands when you got off the Ferris wheel?" Leslie sounded close to tears. Paul kissed her forehead quickly.

"She grabbed my hand when we got off, and I didn't care all that much until was were away from the ride." He said as she looked up at him. She nodded and he smiled at her.

She sat up and started to go back over to her bed, but Paul pulled her back and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"You aren't tired are you?" He asked with a giggle. Leslie laughed and shook her head. Paul pulled her close to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned into her and finally kissed her lips. It was better than he thought it would be and she kissed him back while running her fingers through his hair. When he pulled away from her she still had her eyes closed and she was smiling. He took advantage of that and kissed her again. She didn't protest until he moved to deepen the kiss.

That's when she pulled away and swallowed hard, "P-Paul, I'm really sorry, but I-I can't..." she stopped her self and climbed out of his arms. Paul was confused. He watched her climb back into George's bed and tune over to face away from him. He sighed in disappointment before going back to trying to get some sleep.

The next morning When Paul woke up, Leslie was already out of the room and gone. He wondered if she went back to Annie's house as he walked out of his room as George Emily came out of their room.

"Where's Les?" Paul asked them biting his lip. George shrugged and Emily gave him a skeptical look before they went on with their day. Paul had no idea what he was going to do with himself for the rest of the day.


	38. Chapter 38

George and Emily went to the beach for the day, and George was so relieved she wasn't upset with him anymore. He kissed her cheek and forehead as they sat on a towel together. She smiled and she scooted over to him. He kissed her mouth lovingly and she giggled. He kissed her again and again and she laughed at him.

"I love you, Georgie," she said with another laugh. George giggled and scooped her up into his lap.

"I love you too, Emmy!" he said. She made a face at the name and he laughed again, "What; you don't like Emmy?"

Emily shook her head and giggled. George giggled back and she kissed him again before George saw Leslie walk by looking some what upset. Emily watched her sister walk along, and she glanced at George.

"Do you mind, George?" she asked softly. He shook his head and Emily kissed him gently before getting up and walking toward Leslie, who was now sitting on the sand with her feet in the water.

"Hi, Les," Emily said sitting down next to her, "Are you OK?"

Leslie stared out at the water and shook her head. Emily nodded and bit her lip.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You don't really want to know." Leslie said in a flat tone.

"sure I do, Les," Emily responded pleadingly, "I wanna help you, I'm your sister."

Leslie sighed, "Yes, you are my sister, but within the last three years, you've become more like my mum." she said looking at her feet.

"Les, I was just trying to keep you safe and out of trouble," Emily said, "You were thirteen when we moved away from mum, and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"But I'm sixteen now, and I still have to ask permission to go places by myself." Leslie countered quickly. Emily sighed and looked at her sister.

"I know I'm protective, Les, but I just want to make sure you're OK," Emily said, "After Dad died, I knew what mum was doing to you, and I couldn't leave you there. I know how I've acted towards you, but you haven't had a mother for nearly three years, and I was the only thing that was some where close to that."

"I know," Leslie said, "But now you're with George and I'm sure he doesn't ant to sit all by himself while you're over her babying me."

Emily sighed again and looked back at George, who was waiting for her to come back, "Les, I just want to know what's going on with you. You're upset about something and I want to help you."

"If you want to help me, you wouldn't have said those things last night when I talked to you about Paul." Leslie said harshly. Emily closed her eyes and knew where she'd messed up.

"Les, I know you like Paul, but he's so much older than you are-"

"Emily!" Leslie cut her off, "That's not it! What I'm upset about isn't that Paul doesn't like me. It's actually because he does like me and I don't know what to do with it."

Then it suddenly clicked in her head, Paul has been acting strange because he liked Leslie and he didn't know what to do either. Emily let out a breath of realization and Leslie looked over at her.

"He kissed me last night," Leslie said as she swallowed hard. Emily, for some reason, was happy about this and smiled widely.

"Really?" she asked girlishly. Leslie giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I stopped him when he did it again." she said quietly, "I just don't know if I know what I'm getting into with him."

"You don't," Emily said shaking her head, "But no one ever does when they get into a relationship." Leslie nodded and looked out at the water again.

"But you and George make it look so easy." she muttered.

Emily laughed, "That's because we love each other, Les." she said, "trust me it's not as easy as you think it is."

Leslie chuckled and thought about Paul, and how sweet he is, "I think maybe I love Paul, but I've never loved anybody before." she said shyly.

Emily giggled, "You'll know if you love him, Leslie, just try to be careful?" she said still a bit worried about Leslie and Paul.

Leslie nodded and Emily hugged her sister before going back to George. Leslie got up and ran back to the hotel to find Paul. She knew she needed to talk to him. She made her way up to his room and knocked on the door rapidly. There was no answer, so she turned the knob and stepped in. The room was dark, but she could see pretty clearly that nobody was in there. She sighed and ran back down to the lobby where she ran into John and Cynthia.

"Hi, Les," Julian said with a wave. Leslie smiled and waved back.

"Um, have you guys seen Paul anywhere?" she asked nervously. John grinned at her and nodded, "Can you tell me where he is?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes at John and smacked his arm, "Sorry Les," she said shaking her head at John, "We saw Paul in the hotel's dining room."

Leslie smiled and nodded before going int hat direction quickly. She entered through the big doors and bumped right into Paul.

"Les!" he said surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Paul!" she said smiling. He smiled back and she grabbed his hand and pulled him someplace where they could talk, "I need to tell you something."

He nodded and sat down on a bench that they came across when they went outside, "What is it, love?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well I as talking to Emily on the beach earlier and she...I just wanted to tell you that I...I think that..." she wasn't sure how to tell him how she felt, so she just scooted into him and kissed him. He was a bit surprised at first, but her kissed her back and put his arms around her.

When they pulled apart, Paul grinned; "Me too." he said simply before kissing her again.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you LyssaLaughtery13 for me 100th REVIEW! **

the rest of the trip in Florida went by rather fast after that. They were going home before they knew it, and Leslie was sitting next to Paul on the plane. She had her head on his shoulder and was nearly asleep when she felt his lips press to the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He giggled at her and she cuddled up to him. He sighed and she put her hand over his. He turned his hand over and lace hims fingers with hers. She smiled as she watched his fingers move against hers.

She and Paul didn't spend alot of time a part for the rest of the trip and she found she took lots of pictures of him during this time. He stole her camera every now and then and took pictures of her, and she'd giggled and smile for him before he'd pulled her into his arms and give her a nice long kiss.

Paul glanced around the plane and saw George giving him a glare. That was becoming a normal think with him whenever Paul touch Leslie in any way at all. Emily didn't mind it, but George looked like he wanted to beat Paul to a pulp. He sighed and looked away from George before Leslie looked up at him and kissed his chin. Paul giggled and kissed her lips softly before she yawned and cuddled up to him and went to sleep.

Paul fell asleep soon after that, and was woken up my Leslie when they landed back in London. They walked hand in hand through the airport while Emily and George did the same next to them. George kissed Emily goodbye before Grabbing Paul and pulling him away so the girls could go home.

Leslie's shoulders slumped and she made a face at George. Emily giggled and put her arm over Leslie's shoulders.

"He'll get over it soon, Les," she said with a sigh, "Don't worry, you and Paul can kiss each other goodbye soon." Leslie giggled as they walked and Emily called them a cab and they went back home. Leslie ran up to her room and threw her bags into her floor before running back down.

"EM!" she called as she headed for the door, "I'm gonna go see Paulie!" she said. Emily walked into the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's coming over here for dinner, Les," she said with a sigh, "And You said you were gonna develop your photos."

Leslie bit her lip in thought, "Alright I'll develop my photos, and then I'll see Paulie when he gets here."

Emily nodded at her as she went back upstairs to get her camera. She turned the music room into a dark room and started on her pictures.

Emily was in the kitchen making dinner when George got there. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"How you doin', Love?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm alright," she responded, "But Les is not gonna wanna talk to you all that much." George's face fell and he gave her a questioning look.

"You pulled Paul away before he could say goodbye to her." she said sternly.

"But he was gonna kiss her!" George said making a face. Emily laughed.

"I know that, Geo, but she's 16, and she's aloud to do what she wants. Paul's her boyfriend and you can't do anything about it." Emily said wagging a finger at him. George sighed and pulled himself up onto the counter.

"But Paul's older than I am." he said still making a face. "He's older than you even!"

Emily sighed and shook her head, "I don't care, Leslie likes him, and I'm gonna let you mess up what they've got together."

George sighed in defeat and hopped off the counter when Leslie came back and Emily smiled.

"What's for dinner?" she asked peering over her sister's shoulder.

"Chicken and mashed potatoes." Emily said in response. Leslie nodded then smiled at George when the doorbell rang. She ran to answer it and smiled at who it was.

"Hi, Paulie," she said putting her arms around him. He kissed her lips and she giggled, "That was for when George pulled ma away too soon." he said before kissing her again for his hello.

"Who was at the door, Les?" Emily called from the kitchen, already knowing who it really was.

"It's me!" Paul called before Leslie enveloped him in another kiss. He laughed before she pulled him into the living room to sit down. He thew his arm around her and she snuggled up to him as George walked in the room. He narrowed his eyes at Paul, then took a deep breath before walking back out of the room.

Paul sighed and Leslie nuzzled into his chest.

"He doesn't like that we're together." he said biting his lip.

"I don't care what he thinks," Leslie said looking up at him almost pleadingly. Paul kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Me either." he said. Leslie giggled and put her head back against his chest.

"I started developing my photos from the trip." she said from the fold of his shirt.

"Great, I can't wait to see them, love." Paul said smiling. Emily called them to the table to eat, and Paul pulled Leslie behind him.

When they sat at the table, George was staring daggers at Paul. Emily kicked him under the table and he whimpered and rubbed his shin.

"You didn't have to do that, Em." he said making a face. Leslie giggled and Paul tried not to smirk, but it happened anyway.

After dinner, Leslie announced her photos were close to being done, so she brought them out so every one could see them.

Emily's favorite picture was the one of Leslie with the scarf and hat on when she went shopping with Annie. George's favorite was of Emily as she danced around on the beach to the music he and Paul played one evening. Paul favorite was on that Emily took of him and Leslie. Paul was giving her a kiss on the cheek and George was in the background with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Leslie's favorite was one of John and Julian playing together and Paul pretended to be hurt because it wasn't one of him. She kissed him and he was over it.

The night went well and Emily was happy with he way her life was going.

** TheEnd! Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
